Limerencia
by Soleil Briller
Summary: Si a Tony le hubieran dicho que terminaría por desarrollar una obsesión hacia alguien como Steve, él simplemente habría estallado en carcajadas, y mucho más cuando calificaran a dicha obsesión como un "enamoramiento". Inconcebible y difícil de creer. Lástima que Tony no tomara en cuenta que en los sentimientos no existe la lógica. [Stony/AU]
1. Por un uniforme

¡Esto es emocionante! Será la primera vez que publique un long-fic Stony. Espero recibir su apoyo, así como sus críticas y comentarios.  
 **AU** \- Universo Alternativo (High School)  
 **Multipairing**  
Por ahora el rating lo mantendré para todo público, llegados a un futuro capitulo lo subiré.  
 **DISCLAMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel. De ser míos Civil War se hubiera resuelto con el matrimonio de Tony y Steve (así como en Earth-3490) solo que esto sucedería en Earth-616.

* * *

 **.**

 **Limerencia  
.  
**

 **Capítulo 1:** Por un uniforme

.

Es muy común que entre los alumnos se compartan rumores. Historias respecto a lo que sucede dentro del prestigioso colegio. El director Fury siempre se encargó de crear una buena imagen, intentando refutar todos los cotilleos posibles y guardando la postura, eso siempre funcionó durante mucho tiempo.

Pero como todo, llegó el momento de renovar ciertas reglas. Nick Fury necesitaba oídos y ojos dentro del alumnado, y quien mejor para camuflarse que un alumno. Por eso recurrió a la ayuda de dos estudiantes. La primera, Natasha Romanoff, alumna de intercambio y aplicada en psicología y artes marciales.

Al comienzo resultó funcionar. Los alumnos parecían tener cierto temor a la muchacha de cabello rojizo. Ya sea por su mirada o sus gestos juiciosos, solo que ello no consiguió aminorar los chismes, por el contrario estos crecieron intempestivamente.

Decidió que no solo debía tener a alguien que causara temor, sino a alguien que inspirara confianza y respeto. Alguien como Steve Rogers.

Y así fue como este se convirtió en presidente estudiantil a través de una campaña que Fury mismo se encargó de hacer, y Natasha sería su consejera. Ambos hacían el dúo perfecto. Sin embargo como siempre, no todo era perfecto.

Había un pequeño factor que no podía controlar.

— Stark—.

Fury suspiró al escuchar el gruñido de Rogers. Como de costumbre alzó la mirada posándola en el reloj colgado sobre la pared.

"9:30 a.m."

Algo tan característico en aquel problemático muchacho. Sus tardanzas. Y no es como si pudiera expulsarlo. Tenía tres principales razones. La primera, los benditos rumores. ¿Qué diría el consejo de padres respecto a su actitud? Eso le llevaba al segundo motivo.

Tony era hijo de uno de los mayores benefactores de la escuela, Howard Stark era dueño de casi todo en la ciudad y posiblemente el país.

Y por último….

— Oh vamos Rogers, no es como si todos pudiéramos copiar tus costumbres seniles—.

Aunque ese sujeto pudiera ser la más grande jaqueca en aquel recinto estudiantil. También era el motivo de los reconocimientos que tenían. Dado que Tony poseía una de las mentes más brillantes de la era. Con tan solo quince años, cursaba el doceavo año de secundaria*.

— Y tú nunca dejaras de ser un niño mimado—.

Conteniendo sus ganas de lanzar la engrapadora a través del vidrio que adornaba su puerta. Fury se dirigió a esta y de un sopetón la abrió encontrándose con la imagen de Steve claramente molesto y Tony con su característica sonrisa burlona.

— Ni una sola mañana, ni una—.

Steve solo inclino la cabeza levemente hacia abajo en señal de respeto mientras que Tony se preparó para lanzar los mejores comentarios sarcásticos ante la presencia de Fury.

— ¿Que te cuentas Nicky?—.

Tan evidente. El director solo pudo exhalar todo el aire que tenía guardado, e intentar calmar a Rogers quien parecía a punto de saltar sobre el otro con fines de darle un escarmiento.

— Estas no son horas de llegar Stark—.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen –Tony cruzó sus brazos y alzó ambas cejas coqueto— Lo mejor se hace esperar—.

Listo, eso fue suficiente para que Steve estampara su puño contra la pared de concreto justo al lado de la cabeza de Tony, quien frunció su ceño con enojo ante la sorpresiva acción.

— Wow, alguien esta tenso—.

Aproximándose, sus miradas chocaron una contra la otra, retándose y perdiéndose en ese cúmulo de animadversión en que ambos estaban acostumbrados a andar.

— Basta—.

El puño se deslizo sobre la pared y Steve apaciguó las ganas de darle un buen merecido al otro, aunque esta acción no era ningún problema para él, ya que después de años conviviendo juntos, aprendió a nunca tener peleas físicas con su némesis.

— Lindo— susurró con gracia Tony—.

Stark lo sabía y se aprovechaba de esas situaciones, de su autocontrol y obediencia. A veces Steve se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que todo explote, en donde no pueda controlarse y su paciencia se acabe.

— Rogers luego hablaré con usted—.

¿Qué?

Steve giró a observarlo sin entender el porqué de la frase, y el como la voz de su director sonó tan severa y desaprobatoria.

¡Oh claro! La reacción que tuvo con Stark.

— Alguien está en graves problemas—.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Stark—le calló ante lo dicho—.

El mencionado solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

No es como si conseguir estar temprano fuera algo imposible para él. Las razones por las cuales siempre prefería atrasar su llegada eran evidentes si lo veías desde su perspectiva. Para alguien como él, con su dotado cerebro, no debería desperdiciar el tiempo asistiendo a clases donde el alumno había sobrepasado al profesor. Tony lo repetía continuamente, pero eso no parecía satisfacer a Fury. Su argumento en contra daba a exponer la poca comunicación que tenía Tony con sus demás compañeros.

Eso el genio podía refutar. No es como si todos le cayeran como grano en el trasero, tal como Rogers. Es solo que Tony ya había formado su propio círculo social. Selecto y cerrado. Además de que se quejaba el pirata, si aun con eso Tony era supremamente popular, tanto en la escuela como a nivel nacional.

— Ya he hablado Stark—.

A veces se preguntaba si después de virar los ojos tantas veces no le podría causar dolor de cabeza.

— Es necesario asistas a clases, porque esto ya no solo se trata de tus tardanzas—dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos una hoja blanca— Según este reporte has faltado a clase de Sociología y sigues negándote en entrar a algún club de arte—.

Tony resopló con molestia.

Después de que Fury enviara a Rogers de vuelta a clase y él le lanzara una mueca de burla al presidente, siguió al moreno hasta la dirección donde tendrían la típica –y actual- charla diaria.

— No es como si recitar a Shakespeare me ayude a construir una compresora—.

— No se trata de eso Stark— Fury posó el papel sobre su escritorio— Entiendo que pienses que lo mejor es solo asistir a dar las pruebas de los cursos que de acuerdo a ti son necesarios…—.

— ¡Exacto!—exclamó interrumpiendo— Por fin nos entendemos—.

—Pero… —se abstuvo a reprenderlo por su falta y continuó— Sabes muy bien que la admisión a la universidad no solo se basa en conocimiento sino también en las actividades extracurriculares que tengas—.

Tony ante eso se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto y en contra con lo dicho.

— Eso es algo que yo sabré decidir, ya no soy un niño—.

Estaba harto de esas situaciones. Por mucho que intentara no ser el centro de la reprimendas de Fury, este volvía y lo peor es que en compañía de la dupla justiciera. Romanoff con sus alusiones a su edad y Rogers con su actitud de querer controlar todo.

— No alargues esto Nicky, anda dime ¿Cuál será mi castigo esta vez?— con su mano batiéndose en el aire de forma dramática exclamó—.

Fury entrecerró su único ojo visible meditando la situación.

Podría hacerle limpiar la escuela luego de clases, o cargar las colchonetas y balones del gimnasio, inclusive catalogar los libros de la biblioteca ya sea por curso o alfabéticamente. Tenía tantas opciones pero ninguna le parecía la más acertada para la ocasión. Tony había pasado por cada castigo pensado y ni uno dio con la solución. Tal vez lo que ese muchacho necesitaba era algo de influencia, la suficientemente fuerte para hacerle cambiar.

Rogers fue el primero en cruzarse por su cabeza. No era tan mala idea. Lo único es que esos dos individuos no se soportaban, Fury a veces quería intervenir en el asunto pero él era el director y como tal, debía mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo que el presidente compartiera tiempo con Stark sin necesidad de que ellos se enteraran de su plan, eso sí podría funcionar.

— No habrá castigo esta vez—.

Tony parpadeó desconcertado. Fury jamás tomaría una decisión así. Quizás la poca cordura que le quedaba termino por acabársele.

— Ahora ve a tu salón de clases, al menos que quieras llame a Romanoff—.

Con el mal presentimiento pintándose en todo su rostro Tony decidió dejar de lado el tema por ahora y salir de la dirección.

— Esto será interesante— susurró Fury con una sonrisa en el rostro—.

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

El timbre resonó en medio de los pasillos y los alumnos salieron de sus salones dando paso así al receso.

Tony apoyado en su casillero revisaba un libro de Física Cuántica esperando porque su mejor amigo Rhodey se apareciera.

— ¡Tony!—.

Al ser llamado alzó su rostro y se encontró con Bruce quien se acercaba hacia él mientras limpiaba la superficie de sus lentes con su camisa.

— Faltaste a clase de Historia nuevamente—.

Esperó que se acomodara de nuevo las gafas para así contestarle.

— Oh Brucie yo también te extrañé—.

Su amigo solo suspiró derrotado, mantener una conversación con alguien como Tony era todo un reto.

— ¿Y Rhodey? –.

Alejándose de su soporte, Tony se giró para guardar el libro de entre sus manos dentro del locker.

— Creo está terminando de planificar con su grupo el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor—.

Ante eso el genio elevó una ceja mostrando su duda.

— No te preocupes, nos colocaron en el mismo grupo junto con Clint, Darcy y…— hizo una pausa—. Bueno, tal vez esto no te agrade—.

Cerró la puerta de metal, esperando que no sea la persona que él pensaba.

Puede con Barton. El chico es agradable y hasta cierto punto tiene el mismo sentido del humor que él. En cuanto a Darcy, ella siempre le pareció entretenida e incluso la considero un buen prospecto para su grupo de amigos.

— Anda lánzalo —.

Pidió mientras le hace un gesto con la mano para que hable.

— Loki— pronuncia Bruce el nombre con incomodidad—.

Mierda.

Bueno, sí pudo ser peor. En un comienzo pensó en Rogers, pero esto… Esto era catastrófico.

Nadie hubiera apostado por creer que Tony escogería a Steve como una opción alguna vez en su vida.

La risa de Rhodey interrumpió las cavilaciones de ambos adolescentes, quienes dejando de lado el asunto del trabajo observaron cómo su amigo venía acompañado de nada más y nada menos que Steve y Clint.

— Lo que me faltaba— se quejó Tony mientras apretaba los labios con claro disgusto—.

— ¡Hey Tony!—.

Sonrió forzosamente acercándose al grupo de chicos que acompañaba a su amistad más antigua.

— Stark como que se te quedaron pegadas las sabanas, ¿no?—.

— Tan encantador como siempre Legolas—.

¿Lo ven? Diversión pura.

— ¡Tony mi amigo del alma!—Rodhey se aproximó hasta él y una vez estuvo cerca le propino un leve golpe sobre el hombro— ¡Deja de faltar a clases!—.

En esos momentos le vendría bastante bien la respiración zen que Bruce solía usar para así controlar sus impulsos violentos.

— Tiene razón— señaló Clint— ¿Además quién de nosotros será capaz de dejar en ridículo al profesor?—.

Por fin un comentario digno de escuchar. Con prepotencia se acomodó las mangas del uniforme quedando subidas hasta los codos.

—Stark El uniforme no debería ser llevado de esa forma— habló severo Steve mirando fijamente la zona remangada—.

Tony bufo con molestia. Estuvo a punto de empezar una gresca verbal cuando Thor apareció corriendo y agitando el brazo por encima de su cabeza en modo de saludo.

— ¡Capitán!—.

La forma en que llamaban a Steve se había hecho común en la secundaria. Ya que al ser el líder del equipo de soccer se ganó el merecido título.

— ¿Thor en qué quedamos? — Steve señaló por encima de sus hombros—.

El aludido frunció su ceño confundido y siguiendo la línea imaginaria que le daba el dedo, se percató de su larga cabellera suelta, exclamó sorprendido y de inmediato buscó una liga con la cual recoger sus mechones rubios.

— El director Fury aceptó llevaras el cabello largo pero con la condición de amarrarlo—.

Debido a eso, por cuarta vez Tony rodó los ojos. Como si no tuviera suficiente de sus constantes regaños ahora tenía que observar la sumisión que los demás tenían con tal sujeto. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

— ¿Irán a almorzar compañeros míos?—.

Ignorando el léxico medieval que usaba Thor, Tony miró por un segundo a Rhodey y Bruce lanzándoles una indirecta. No compartiría mesa con los presentes restantes. Para todo existía un límite y éste había llegado para jalarse a sus dos amigos.

— Lo lamento –inmediatamente respondió Banner rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Iremos al laboratorio a investigar sobre nuestro proyecto de Botánica—.

— ¿No podrían hacerlo en el segundo receso?— cuestionó Steve exponiendo en evidencia al de anteojos— No deberían dejar de alimentarse como es debido—.

Rodhey sonrió con agradecimiento y estuvo por darle la razón sin embargo Tony se adelantó interponiéndose entre Bruce y Steve.

— Eso Rogers, es asunto nuestro—.

Fue lo último que dijo para después girarse y llevarse consigo al par, no sin antes captar con su vista como Steve resoplaba con cansancio.

— Él realmente no tiene reparo—compartió su opinión Clint mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos—.

— El muy inconsciente se salió con la suya— susurró Steve causando confusión en los demás— No terminó por arreglarse el uniforme—.

— Capitán no se preocupe— Thor le palmó la espalda confortándolo—.

— ¡Lleva la camisa fuera de los pantalones! ¡Eso es grave!—.

Clint se sobó el rostro con impaciencia. Esos dos un día le terminarían por matar de estrés.

 **.**

 **II  
**

 **.**

El enorme periódico mural colgaba en una pared mostrando los distintos talleres y cursos extras a inscribirse.

Balanceando un lápiz con su mano, Tony meditaba cual sería la opción más llevadera de entre todos los folletos que enganchados estaban al corcho.

¿Por qué rayos Fury tenía la necesidad de joderle la vida?

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?—.

Se muerde el labio inferior analizando la posibilidad que le daba cada elección.

— Pensé estarías siendo acosada por Barton—.

Natasha cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó sobre el mural esperando la respuesta adecuada.

— El club de drama no esta tan mal— comentó mientras observa la cutícula de sus uñas— Es perfecto para divas como tú—.

Obtiene lo que quería, Tony le fulmina con la mirada y luego chasquea la lengua mientras se aleja de su presencia.

— Así que es cierto—.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Tony le responde girándose y comenzando a caminar de espaldas—.

— Lograste que Steve perdiera los estribos—.

La risa sardónica es expulsada y Natasha le sigue el juego dejando que las comisuras de sus labios se levanten.

— No es como si Rogers lograra que yo ande del mejor humor posible—.

— ¿Le odias?—.

Tony se detiene y recibe la pregunta. No es la primera vez que se la hacen, pero considerando que es Romanoff quien la lanza debe hallar una explicación lo suficientemente creíble, ya que todas aquellas ocasiones en donde le tocaban el tema él siempre solía responder "si".

— Define odiar—.

Ella sonríe con malicia. Stark es la persona más sencilla de leer, nunca tuvo inconvenientes en averiguar que secretos escondía mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus convicciones y/o pensamientos.

Las clases han finalizado y en medio del pasillo, Tony espera por una señal que le diga que Natasha no está jugando con su mente, lástima que sea demasiado tarde para percatarse de ello.

— ¡Nat!—.

Ambos voltean por donde proviene la voz viendo a Steve venir corriendo por el lado izquierdo del camino.

— El director Fury necesita de tu presencia—.

Ella asiente y antes de comenzar a caminar le lanza una sonrisa cómplice a Tony que sin entender deja que en su rostro se dibuje una mueca de indignación.

Steve balancea su mirada por entre ambos desorientado.

— Dado que Nicky no me dio ningún castigo yo puedo marcharme—.

Cortó Tony la situación y añadiendo ese día a su repertorio de convivencias extrañas.

— Stark— se acercó hasta él mostrando su fastidio— Mañana no quiero verte con el uniforme mal puesto—.

¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! Y una terrible, si eso.

— ¿O sino que?—.

Steve alza ambas cejas sin poder creérselo; o bueno, la verdad es que ya esperaba esa reacción.

— Yo mismo me encargare de poner las cosas en su lugar—.

— Anda hazlo, te reto—.

Le provoca acortando la distancia entre los dos y determinado alza el mentón, no dejará someterse por él, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Steve traga con dificultad dejando que la sensación de enojo corra por todo su cuerpo. Stark acaba de despertar la bestia que hay en él.

Sin previo aviso jala del pantalón en conjunto con la camisa. Tony sorprendido intenta tomarle de las muñecas. ¡Ese imbécil está invadiendo su espacio personal! Steve ignorando los movimientos bruscos con los cuales buscaba alejarle introduce parte de la blanca prenda dentro del pantalón, Tony gruñe con fastidio y clava los dedos alrededor del antebrazo esperando que con eso Steve se aleje, sin embargo no es suficiente. Las manos se pasean por la parte trasera alisando el material y Tony respinga al sentirse claramente tocado en una zona íntima.

— ¡Ey tú! ¡Te estás pasando!—.

Steve niega, él no percibe esté haciendo algo indebido y aunque Tony este en desacuerdo con su decisión por acomodarle el uniforme es consciente que Rogers no sería capaz de pensar de modo pervertido, al menos eso le duro hasta que los dedos pasaron por la parte delantera rozando mucho más que la tela de la camiseta. Sorpresivamente Tony gime con vergüenza y Steve da un salto hacia atrás mostrando su rostro teñido de rojo, peor que un tomate recién sacado de una cosecha.

Ambos se miran con pánico y claramente sonrojados, Tony cubriendo sus partes íntimas y Steve parpadeando con rapidez.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?—.

Como si aquello pudiera empeorar Natasha vuelve a hacer aparición.

Definitivamente el día más raro de todos.

 **.**

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **LIMERENCIA:** Es un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma.  
*Sipi Tony tiene 15 y cursa el 12vo grado, mientras que Bruce tiene 16 y el resto 17, todos los mencionados son seniors, estoy un poco atascada en ese tema puesto que la educación en es un tema del que desconozco, si alguien me ayuda con eso uff agradecida estaría enormemente.  
-Yep Tony y Steve no se llevan bien, pero con el tiempo verán como su relación mejora además de un secreto…  
\- Habrán otras parejas, no den por hecho que sean definitivas, pueden al final variar y acabar con otros personajes, la única segura es el Stony.  
-Intentare actualizar un capitulo por semana, todo depende del apoyo que haya hacia el fic :3  
Por cierto la continuación del "drabble" que escribí todavía sigue en proceso :3 pero prometo subirla en cuanto lo acabe.  
También tengo pensado subir un fic extra a este, solo que dura menos (10 capítulos) Si todo va según lo planificado lo tendrán la otra semana :3  
¡Sin más que decir me despido!

 _A Hulk le gusta aplastar, Hulk no quisiera aplastarte, dejar un comentario es tu salvación._


	2. La chispa de la indecisión

Antes de que lean, quiero hacer una pequeña introducción aquí agradeciendo demasiado a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo, a los que dejaron comentarios, los que agregaron el fanfic a favoritos, lo siguieron, y a quienes pasaron a leer mi drabble… Realmente ver tanto apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo y eso me ayuda a publicar a tiempo. GRACIAS

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes y demás le pertenecen a Marvel. Las ideas y la trama de esta historia sí me pertenecen ( _y en mis sueños también Peter Quill_ ).

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 2** : La chispa de la indecisión

El enorme espejo que adornaba la habitación mostraba su reflejo dejando ver su aspecto. Cabello desordenado, la camisa mal abotonada, el pantalón con corte entubado en vez del recto y los sneakers marca Lanvin. Simplemente perfecto.

Tony sonrió con astucia.

Es lo que conseguían cuando lo retaban, cuando sobrepasaban las murallas de su ego y lo dejaban en ridículo.

Tan solo unas horas antes, cuando por centésima novena vez en lo que iba del año llegaba tarde, un suceso inaceptable dejó en vergüenza al adolescente. De solo rememorarlo sus labios se arrugaban con molestia ¿En qué momento había permitido que eso ocurra? Él solamente se quedó de pie permitiendo que…

— ¡Argh!— gruñó al recordar el tacto de las manos ajenas balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás—.

¿Cómo fue posible?

Y por si fuera poco, la espía de Fury apareció en el instante menos deseado.

Lo único positivo que sacó de aquello, fue ver como Rogers corría despavorido alejándose de su presencia. ¿Es que el tipo nunca en su vida había tocado un pene, ni siquiera el suyo propio? Bueno dada la situación era poco probable. Ese sujeto simplificaba todo lo recatado y moral del instituto.

Tony ignoró sus pensamientos y se centró en su venganza. En desordenar aún más sus mechones, en soltar los dos primeros botones de su camisa, doblar 5 centímetros de la basta de sus pantalones y por supuesto no colocarse la correa ni la corbata. La actitud que emanaba le dio al uniforme un toque cool y fresco, y eso es exactamente lo que buscaba, empezar una revolución. No más uniformes.

Y que mejor toque final que sus gafas de sol Ray-Ban.

Los dos golpes que dan contra la puerta de su habitación interrumpen el momento de fascinación que estaba teniendo consigo mismo.

— Adelante—.

En seguida un señor con traje y una bandeja en mano ingresa en el dormitorio.

— Jarvis no creo me alcance tiempo de desayunar, aunque bien podrías preparar un termo con café para llevar—comenta sin dejar de visualizar su reflejo—.

— Usted sabe que no puedo permitirme descuidar de su salud—.

Se gira a mirarle suspirando. Aquel hombre muy por encima de ser su mayordomo es su familia, la única. Howard no cuenta, y Maria…

Tony agitó la cabeza alejando sus cavilaciones, concentrándose en formular un argumento que contradijera a Jarvis.

— ¿Eso también sueles decirle a Howard?—.

Toca el tema clave, porque sabe que su mayordomo nunca trataría al patriarca de los Stark tal y como lo hace con él. Y es por una simple razón. Ante los ojos de Jarvis, siempre será un niño.

— Hago todo lo posible que este entre mis manos por cuidar de ambos—.

Y sí, eso incluía hacer trampa. Tony de soslayo observó como Jarvis deslizaba una bolsa de papel en el interior de su mochila.

— Espero sean Donas—.

Jarvis sonríe y cerrando la mochila se dirige hasta él, admirando la vestimenta que lleva puesta.

— ¿Estaría mal que sospeche que esto es un plan para molestar a su compañero Rogers?—.

Tony lleva la palma de su mano a su pecho realizando un acto dramático.

— Jarvis lo creería de todos, ¿pero de ti?— dice fingiendo sentirse decepcionado—.

— Debo suponer que no tendré que salvarle de algún castigo o suspensión—.

El menor de los Stark alza su dedo índice y moviéndolo de un lado al otro niega su argumento mientras se aleja para tomar su mochila y dejarla descansar sobre uno de sus hombros.

— No me esperes despierto— le hace saber a la vez que sale de la habitación—.

Jarvis le sigue, esperando una explicación.

Con caminar tranquilo se dirige al ascensor siendo consciente de los pasos cercanos que da su mayordomo. Toca uno de los botones y enseguida extrae su celular de uno de los bolsillos. Puede sentir la mirada de Jarvis clavándose en su nuca, sabe que no es por controlarlo, solo está preocupado. Siempre suele decírselo, la adolescencia es una etapa complicada, y aunque Tony este familiarizado con todos los efectos que causa, sigue sin entender la insistencia de Jarvis por sobreprotegerle.

Las puertas se abren y Tony ingresa en la cabina sin desviar la vista de su pantalla.

Jarvis aguarda parado afuera del elevador, solo tiene que esperar, un poco más.

El timbre da aviso, y las puertas están por cerrarse.

No puede más.

— Es noche de ciencia, pensé lo recordarías, la edad ya te está cobrando factura Jarvis— rueda los ojos y el ascensor se cierra—.

Lo último que queda grabado en el cerebro de Tony es la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jarvis.

Resopla con gracia, mientras espera a que Rodhey conteste su mensaje.

Sin planificarlo en su mente aparece la imagen de Steve totalmente sonrojado y con la misma mirada de pánico que le dedicó el día anterior. Todavía puede distinguir con claridad la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, sus labios entreabiertos temblando.

Con frustración su mano sube hasta su cabeza removiendo los cabellos, lo siguiente que puede ver es a Natasha buscando respuestas con su mirada inquisidora y Tony lo único que pudo hacer es simplemente hundirse de hombros una y otra vez, lo cual solo acrecentó las sospechas de su compañera.

El sonido de las campanillas regresa a Tony a su realidad y acomodando mejor el tirante de la mochila, avanza a través del lobby aproximándose a la salida del enorme edificio. La puerta de vidrio es abierta por el portero quien le saluda con un cordial "buenos días", Tony da un leve asentimiento y sale al exterior recibiendo la ventisca mañanera.

Inmediatamente vislumbra a Rhodey apoyado sobre el capó de su carro. Éste al percatarse de su presencia se acerca y chocan los puños en un gesto amistoso.

— Mira tú… Quien hubiera pensado que Tony Stark podía ser puntual—.

— No necesitas decirlo Rhodes, sé cuánto me extrañas—.

Bromean y se suben al carro donde después de abrocharse los cinturones, éste se pone en marcha.

— No puedo esperar a poder sacar mi licencia—refunfuña Tony sintiendo el viendo chocar con su rostro—.

— No sé porque presiento que eso tiene algo que ver con el modelo de mi auto—.

Tony le sonríe con picardía, Rhodey está en lo cierto, pero no necesita decírselo, eso ofendería aún más a su amigo, y ya le ha dado la suficiente cantidad de socarronería por la mañana.

Se estira y en seguida enciende la pantalla táctil, en la cual busca entre los números la canción perfecta para el trayecto. Unos segundos después comienza a sonar "Sabotage" de Beastie Boys.

.

 **I**

.

El cúmulo de alumnos le recibe y Clint comienza a maldecir, solo desea llegar hasta la dirección para así poder saludar a Natasha pero a veces se encuentra atrapado entre filas de estudiantes que avanzan con paciencia y a su ritmo.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Podría ser para hoy!? – se queja llamando la atención de los juniors* quienes le miran con temor y asienten—.

Observa cómo se dispersan dándole un espacio vacío por donde se desliza y puede comenzar a correr esquivando a los demás. Solo ocho minutos y la campana dará inicio a las clases, tiene que llegar a tiempo.

De un momento a otro Thor se cruza en su camino y Clint debe frenar con fuerza antes de arremeter contra su amigo.

— Maldición— susurra con la mano sobre su pecho— ¡Ey grandote fíjate por donde vas!—.

Espera por la respuesta de Thor pero este parece ido, como si estuviera ajeno a la situación que le rodea.

— ¿Thor? –Pregunta mientras chasquea sus dedos cerca de su rostro— Sí, definitivamente debe haber perdido la única neurona que le quedaba—.

En ese instante apareció Jane corriendo, aproximándose hasta ellos.

— Thor— le llama mientras coloca una mano sobre su hombro— Tranquilo, lo solucionaran—.

Clint alza una ceja confundido y cruzándose de brazos se debate entre ir por Natasha o quedarse a indagar sobre la situación.

— ¡Oh Clint!— exclama la muchacha mirándole sorprendida— Lo lamento no te vi—.

Al igual que su amigo rubio ella también parecía ida.

— No hay problema— niega con una mano para luego señalar al restante— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—.

Jane soltó el aire contenido y reflejó preocupación en sus orbes café.

— Una pelea con Loki—.

Por supuesto, solo el hermano menor de Thor es capaz de descolocarle tal y como lo ve ahora.

— ¿Y ahora cual fue la causa del berrinche?—.

Ella se sobó uno de sus brazos como queriendo alejar la sensación incomoda de su persona.

— Asuntos familiares, Thor me pidió no interfiera—.

Dispuesto a seguir con su cuestionario, el sobresalto de Thor le interrumpe la formulación de sus preguntas.

— Debo ir por él—.

La voz áspera les escarapela la piel, Jane en respuesta tan solo afirma con un leve asentimiento. La figura de Thor se pierde entre los pasadizos y Clint guarda todas las dudas en su cerebro, puede servirle en un futuro.

— Nos vemos en clase—.

La forma en la que habla Jane le hace sospechar a Clint que hay algo que le están ocultando. Y aunque la curiosidad le carcome por dentro, aparenta estar desinteresado mientras se da vuelta y continúa su camino corriendo.

La oficina de Fury le da la bienvenida y se encuentra con un Steve claramente ansioso. ¿Acaso ese día todos se decidieron por andar fuera de sí?

— ¿Cap todo va bien?—.

Steve retira la mirada de la pared y la fija en él, con sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Sigue en trance eso es definitivo. Clint debe dar dos pasos para así posar su mano sobre el hombro contrario y sacudirle.

— ¿Dónde está Natasha?—.

Percibe el parpadeo veloz que da Steve como si estuviera recomponiéndose.

— Clint— le llama susurrando— Ella… Está en la entrada principal vigilando la vestimenta y puntualidad—.

— Pensé ese era tu trabajo—.

Puede ver como una corriente imaginaria recorre toda la espalda de su Presidente.

— Ella se ofreció en hacerlo esta vez—.

Clint asiente y tomando la pelotita anti estrés del escritorio de Fury se sienta en uno de los muebles.

— Lo más seguro es que el único problema sea Stark—.

El susto que da Steve confunde aún más a Barton.

Realmente no le está agradando para nada estar desentendido de lo que sucede. Primero Thor y sus problemas fraternales con Loki, y ahora Steve y su extraño comportamiento. Decide abordar un nuevo tema, uno que intente regresar a la normalidad a Steve.

— Creo le pediré a Nat una cita—.

Steve gira a verle con un deje de asombro.

— Bueno lo llevo pensando hace mucho, aunque no es como si fuera a hacerlo ahora, podría esperar— dice con nerviosismo apretando la bola de goma entre sus dedos—.

— Quien no arriesga, no gana—.

Su plan resulta a la perfección, y si bien Steve volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, no hay ninguna mentira en lo dicho. La idea rondaba por su cabeza desde hace algunos meses, buscando el momento indicado para invitarla a salir.

— Lo sé—.

La campana los saca de su charla y Clint se despide llevándose la pelota sin dejarla en su respectivo lugar.

Steve de igual forma le responde y con incertidumbre espera la tan inevitable reunión.

Tiene dos escenarios. O Stark llegará tarde o llevará puesto el uniforme de forma inadecuada. Aunque también pueden darse aquellas dos opciones en conjunto.

Sale de la dirección cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Camina por los pasillos del recinto estudiantil, fijándose en como algunos alumnos de forma disimulada intentan correr para llegar a clases pero debido a su presencia solo atinan a caminar de forma apresurada. Steve oculta su sonrisa ante ello. Sabe que debe imponer disciplina y dar el ejemplo, sin embargo también es un adolescente y un día de estos su dormida rebeldía despertará, no sabe cómo, pero lo hará.

Unos metros más allá se encuentra con Natasha, quien lleva tras ella una fila de alumnos impuntuales. Se sorprende al no distinguir entre el grupo a Stark, en seguida Romanoff deduce la razón de su búsqueda.

— Aunque es poco probable de creer, Stark llegó a tiempo—.

Steve espera ver rastros de una broma mañanera propia de la amistad que ambos poseen, no obstante el rostro de Natasha sigue igual de imperturbable.

— Está en clases de Física Avanzada— dice ella mientras esperan a que Maria Hill aparezca y decida qué hacer con los demás alumnos—.

Es inconcebible, Stark no es capaz de despertar temprano, de alistarse a tiempo y mucho menos llegar a tiempo a clases. Steve se niega a aceptarlo.

— ¿Estás segura?—.

Natasha entiende porque lo pregunta, ya que no es la primera vez que Tony arma un plan para simular puntualidad. Muchas veces contrataba a personas que se hicieran pasar por él, tomando su lugar en las clases que se le hacían innecesarias según la concepción del castaño.

— Imposible ignorar esa actitud tan narcisista— contesta ella acomodando los pliegos de su falda— Además venía acompañado de Rhodey, y hablaban respecto a su noche de ciencias—.

SÍ, era él.

— Aunque también podías identificarlo entre la multitud—.

La sonrisa fue suficiente para que Steve entendiera a que se refería. El bendito uniforme.

— ¿Por qué no le detuviste?—.

— Ese es tu trabajo, pensé disfrutarías torturándole—.

Con vergüenza giró su rostro sintiéndose ofendido.

Después de lo acontecido el día anterior, Natasha no preguntó por lo sucedido, ni siquiera el porqué de su repentina huida. Pero sospechaba que ella le lanzaría cuantas indirectas pudiera hasta sonsacarle cada palabra que pudiera amilanar la curiosidad, y en eso Romanoff era experta.

Regreso sobre sus pasos dejando a Natasha con los demás estudiantes. Debía ir tras Stark luego de las clases, amonestarlo por su chiquillada y posteriormente mandarlo con Fury para el respectivo castigo.

Lo único negativo de todo esto era aquella escena que se repetía en su cerebro como una grabación y lo peor es que en alta calidad, con detalles específicos.

.

 **II**

.

— Así que Jan y tú van en serio—.

Tony acomoda sus gafas de sol en su bolsillo y golpea con su codo a Hank en las costillas viendo cómo se ruboriza en seguida.

— Y yo que creía que tu único amor eran las hormigas—.

Caminan aproximándose hasta el invernadero del jardín en donde plantaran unas semillas para de allí hacer la observación respectiva de su experimento.

— No todos somos… —Pym se queda callado por un rato pensando en la forma adecuada de decirlo— un alma libre como tú, Tony—.

La risa de Bruce tras ellos acompaña a la de Rhodey, y es que es difícil lograr que alguien como Tony se enoje y cuando es posible hay que exprimir al máximo la situación.

— Así que te hemos perdido— comenta Rhodey cargando entre sus manos saquitos hechos de fibra natural—.

La conversación continúa sin notar como a lo lejos, en el exterior, son observados por un espectador.

El viento remueve las hojas de los frondosos árboles, y el intruso se hunde en sus reflexiones.

Como le encantaría tener la posibilidad de cambiar sus opciones. De hacer su trabajo solo. Principalmente no tener que acercarse a esas insignificantes presencias.

Loki rueda los ojos al ver como el absurdo de Anthony Stark lanza comentarios sobre la obsesión insana de Henry Pym por los insectos. Son patéticos.

¡Oh pero por supuesto hay quienes los superan en ello!

Su insufrible "hermano" Thor y el grupo con el cual suele juntarse.

Las memorias de su niñez están llenas de reuniones infantiles y halagos todos pertenecientes al querido hijo de Odín. Con sus sonrisas nobles y actitudes afables, siempre rodeado de amistades que le aclamaban cual dios, cuando no representaba nada.

Y aunque se lamentaba por su antiguo pasado, Loki detestaba admitir como él también solía admirarle, seguir sus pasos y buscar su aceptación. Pero fueron sueños tontos, de un niño que no conocía la verdad. La ensordecedora verdad.

Tres realidades.

Nunca fue ni será su familia. Siempre vivió tras la sombra de un desconocido. Y él está solo en este mundo.

La discusión que tuvieron taladra su cerebro con voces que van subiendo de tono a medida que se acerca la confrontación.

Deseaba irse a Londres, acabar sus estudios allí e independizarse, cuando más pudiera antes mejor. Odín lo sabía y por eso no pareció sorprendido al escuchar su petición. Quien quedó en blanco fue Frigga, no queriendo aceptar sus ideales, y aunque Loki anheló odiar todo lo que significaba esa familia, su madre era la excepción. Es como si algo le impidiera hacerlo. Todo lo bueno que tiene, es gracias a ella.

La conversación fue un secreto durante mucho tiempo, pensó seguiría así, hasta hoy, en donde Thor le detuvo camino a la escuela. Pidiéndole explicaciones, las cuales se suponía no debía darle, era su futuro, no de él.

La sensación de odio llena su ser. Él no es nadie, tiene todo lo que desea. Dos padres que le aman, amigos igual de estúpidos que él, y un noviazgo con esa chica insignificante llamada Jane Foster.

¿Por qué continua tras él? Con sus argumentos que según Thor son respaldados por su lazo fraternal. No quiere nada que sea de él, no necesita nada de él.

Alzó el mentón al ver como Barton se cruzaba en su panorama acompañado de Wilson, Rogers y Odinson. Ante eso afiló la mirada presintiendo una interesante discusión por disfrutar.

El primero en reaccionar es Clint quien se siente vigilado.

— Es idea mía o… —deja la frase al aire buscando entre los rincones del extenso jardín—.

Su búsqueda le lleva a dar con el grupo de Tony en vez de Loki.

— ¡Oigan miren! Al parecer Stark hará explotar el invernadero— dijo en broma—.

El comentario alerta a Steve y girando hacia donde está viendo Clint, lo descubre acompañado.

— Ahora que lo noto— Sam entrecierra sus parpados intentando enfocar la vista— A Stark le espera una gran reprimenda— afirma burlón—.

— Capitán tal parece Stark no lleva el uniforme como es debido— suelta Thor mientras sus orbes azules se pasean entre las flores—.

Thor sabe muy bien que Loki los está espiando, decide mantenerse al margen, al menos por ahora.

— Lo sé— musita Steve—.

En su consciencia se lleva a cabo un debate interior, entre acercarse o dejarlo pasar. El desliz del día anterior sigue irritándole y sigue sin manifestar el querer irse.

— Vamos a darle entonces su obsequio— expone Clint—.

Barton se pone en marcha seguido muy cerca por sus otros dos amigos. Steve siente las manos sudarle, esto no puede estar pasándole.

— ¿Steve que esperas?—le llama Sam elevando su brazo y agitándolo— Venga, quiero reírme un rato a costa de Stark—.

Este decidido, debe enfrentarlo.

Con paso indeciso se acerca hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros. El pulso se le acelera sin poder contener los nervios que se acrecientan cada vez más.

Rayos, él no puede ser así. No con Stark. Debe imponer orden y obediencia. Es el presidente, el capitán del equipo de soccer, un gran líder ejemplar, y un buen estudiante.

Tiene lo que se requiere para tratar con personas como Stark.

Asiente seguro, llenándose de valentía y determinación.

Las cuales duraron poco.

De improvisto, como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, todo lo construido cae. Tan cerca, a tan solo dos pasos y Tony es el culpable de eso. Captura su mirada, el color miel que se extiende por su iris.

— ¿Steve?—.

No escucha el llamado de Sam. Lo único perceptible son sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo y el ceño fruncido de Stark mostrando desconcierto.

— De acuerdo, esto no tiene gracia—.

Clint se acerca y decide ser el quien meta la camisa dentro de los pantalones de Tony. La respuesta es obvia y Tony da un salto hacia atrás alejándose de las manos ajenas.

— Que ustedes anden de aburridos no es mi culpa— espetó en su defensa— No deberíamos basarnos en códigos que son típicos del ejército—.

Steve despierta de su entumecimiento. Stark sigue igual que siempre, como si ningún accidente hubiera sucedido. Eso le hace sentirse tonto, creyendo que andaría igual de alterado que él.

— Te lo advertí ayer Stark—.

Su actitud imponente vuelve a surgir y lo que recibe a cambio es un bufido.

— ¿Qué harás? –Cuestiona dejando un tono indescifrable bailar en la oración—.

Le está lanzando una indirecta. Tony aún lo recuerda y él también. La diferencia es como ambos han reaccionado, lo cual continua molestándole de sobremanera.

— A la dirección, ahora—.

El ambiente se torna tenso, y nadie quiere involucrarse en esa esfera de complicaciones.

— Oblígame—.

La voz de Tony se hace profunda y apretando los puños acorta la distancia que los separa, esta tan próximo a él que sus narices casi se rozan, que puede sentir el aliento contrario chocar en su rostro, que si los empujan pueden… Steve niega en su interior, lo de ayer es pasado, es un recuerdo más, ahora debe enfocarse en esto.

— No puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, así no funcionan las cosas—.

— Por si no te percataste, tú también tienes esa tendencia a hacer cosas indebidas—.

Steve casi se atora al escucharle, esperando por que los demás no lo noten, sin embargo es imposible no distinguirlo.

— ¿Indebido?—Thor es el primero en entrar dentro del ambiente—.

— Y yo que te creía todo un santo Cap, anda dime ¿Qué has hecho?—Clint sube y baja ambas cejas acompañando su frase—.

Los cuestionamientos continúan de parte de Sam y Rhodey, incluso Hank y Bruce le miran inquisidores esperando a que conteste.

Se siente abrumado rodeado de tantos ojos, especialmente por los pardos que le observan ganador y con un deje de picardía.

Su pulso parece subir a través de su garganta y no puede quedarse más tiempo allí. Sale del invernadero, huye al igual que hace un día, con el único factor que ahora sus amigos le llaman pidiendo que regrese, pero Steve necesita estar solo, meditar porque le afecta tanto esto, razones por las cuales la presencia de Stark siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza para él, muy por encima de la actitud del prepotente muchacho, y su tan característica ironía.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el interior de una larga fila de casilleros y allí se apoya soltando tantos suspiros guardados.

Las risas femeninas le hacen voltear a ver a dos adolescentes curioseando en el periódico mural.

— Sabes de que me entere hace poco—comenta una de ellas levantando una de las hojas de papel— Tony Stark tiene que entrar a un club de arte, esa sería mi oportunidad para entablar una conversación con él— dice ilusionada—.

Steve atrapa el disgusto en la otra muchacha. ¿Acaso era envidia o decepción?

— No creo sea lo más adecuado, ya sabes la fama de playboy que tiene—.

— No veo el problema en ello— refuta— Puedo hacer que cambie—.

— Creo que no me estás entendiendo—.

Steve decide que es hora de irse, que no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Es violar la privacidad ajena.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que se meten con muchas mujeres—.

Esa oración le hace detenerse.

— Ehm… No—.

Por un instante su respiración se contiene.

— Que son gays—.

Es solo un estereotipo, un irrazonable e injustificado estereotipo.

No escucha el resto de la charla. Ya que toda su atención está en las memorias compartidas que tiene con Tony. En sus sonrisas, los gestos tan coquetos que suele poner, en como sus labios se fruncen cuando se irrita y en la posibilidad de que siempre pasó por alto, lo atractivo que se le hacía.

No debería estar teniendo esas ideas en su cabeza. Stark es solo aquel chiquillo egocéntrico y desobediente, que siempre acababa en detención por culpa de sus arranques.

Además...

Steve desliza de su bolsillo un reloj dorado, lo mira con ternura recordando porque es suyo. Abre la pequeña tapa y la foto que hay dentro llena sus ojos.

—Steve—.

La exclamación le hace centrar su atención en la armoniosa voz.

La tiene a ella.

— Peggy –le sonríe dulcemente—.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

Por último, solo porsiacaso. Quiero aclarar que este fanfic se encuentra en Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction, Wattpad y AO3, con mi nombre de usuario Soleil o SoleilBriller( _separado en Fanfiction_ ).

 ***** 11mo grado-Junior, se da en el rango de 16-17 años

Antes de irme debo agradecer mucho a quienes han dejado reviews: **Vupxy** , **Heartstrings** y **Cerezo de Luna**. También a los favoritos y follows **: Chikyuukuma15** , **Fran-Shi** , **LauraNSPJHP** , **Mary Renbo,** **Minha SG** , **SakunoRyusaki** y **Samanta Friki Black**. ¡Muchas chimichangas para ustedes!

¡Nos vemos en una semana!

 _A Thor le gusta vaciar las refrigeradoras ajenas, tu no quisieras quedarte sin comida, dejar un review es tu salvación._

 **Review Anónimo:**  
 **Heartstrings:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo al ver que ha tenido tan buena acogida, espero que sigas comentando y dándome tu opinión, en serio aprecio demasiado ello.


	3. Bombardeo de revelaciones

Un día después de San Valentín (aquí es 15 y son las 11:20 p.m.) ¿Feliz día? xD

Lamento mucho no haber publicado la otra semana, por si no se enteraron tuvo exámenes parciales (… al final no me fue muy bien :c ) pero en vez de publicar un capítulo de **Limerencia** publique un One Shot llamado **Serendipia** ya que lo tenía bien avanzado, si gustan pueden pasar a leerlo. Además enfermé esta semana y escribir este capítulo se me hizo complicado pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y decidí hacerlo largo además de meterle situaciones ejem picantes :3

 **DISCLAMER:** Marvel es dueño de casi todo en este fic, a excepción de la trama, y por supuesto la autora, la autora es libre y no le pertenece a nadie. ( _Mentira, Peter Quill se ha robado su corazón xD_ )

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 3:** Bombardeo de revelaciones

Una semana pasó y el asunto que generó todo el caos interior en Steve, quedó en el pasado, concentrando su cabeza en los quehaceres que tenía como estudiante y presidente.

En los siguientes días a lo acontecido, tanto Sam como Thor insistieron sobre lo sucedido en el invernadero, pero Steve argumentaba haberse ido del lugar porque de no haberlo hecho habría terminado golpeando a Stark. Clint fue el único que no se le abalanzó con preguntas, lo cual era sospechoso dado que Barton era de los tipos más curiosos de la escuela. Decidió no darle importancia y aprovechar la situación para disfrutar de la calma y tranquilidad que tenía con él cuando sus otros dos compañeros no estaban.

En cuanto a Tony, tuvo su noche de ciencia junto a su círculo de amistades. Y por supuesto él también tuvo que responder a las dudas de sus amigos, claro estaba que mintió y le quitó interés al suceso.

Con lo que no contaban era la planificación de los proyectos de historia, y que de algún modo acabaron juntando los dos grupos.

Todo empezó cuando una mañana Clint se acercó hasta Bruce para preguntarle sobre lo que harían, ya que él le urgía esa nota. El de anteojos asintió y le explicó sobre los motivos por los cuales ellos aún no habían empezado a organizarse.

Por supuesto, el culpable de ello era Stark. El muy desconsiderado no tomaba en cuenta las necesidades de los otros. Clint rodando los ojos y con fastidio le pidió a Bruce mandara una advertencia a Tony sobre mover su trasero de una buena vez y comenzar a usar su enorme cerebro para algo más que explotar inventos.

El tímido muchacho solo atinó a aclararse la garganta y preguntar sobre los otros dos integrantes. Darcy no sería ningún problema, le expresó Clint haciéndole saber. Solamente quedaba Loki.

No es que tuviera algo en contra del hermano de Thor. No, para nada.

De acuerdo, Loki si le desagradaba ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Ese sujeto tenía la culpa de originar todos los rumores en la escuela ¿Quién más sino?

Aún recordaba como Natasha le había confiscado el celular a Loki un día cuando le atrapó enviando mensajes en medio de la clase, y que él impulsado por su curiosidad tomó el aparato de la caja de objetos decomisados encontrándose así con un montón de textos llenos de chismes que involucraban a cada uno de los que conocía.

Eso tenía sentido. No por algo llevaba el nombre del dios de las travesuras.

Masajeándose las sienes tomó la tormentosa decisión de ser quien juntara a todo su grupo de estudio. Después de eso estaba seguro que el profesor de historia le debería el costo de las pastillas anti estrés que tendría que comprarse por culpa de las jaquecas que ganaría al tener que hacerlo.

Se despidió de Banner, no sin antes repetirle la amenaza hacia Stark, y caminó en dirección al jardín donde de seguro encontraría a Jane junto con Darcy.

Mientras caminaba vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquel día en el invernadero, aquella "pelea" entre Tony y Steve. Clint no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero aquel sonidito en su cerebro le gritaba con ansias averiguar qué era lo que había pasado allí entre esos dos. Cualquiera podría suponer uno más de sus típicos altercados diarios, sin embargo Barton aseveraba haber visto otro tipo de enfrentamiento.

Frustrado se rascó la nuca. Prefería guardar la calma y esperar a que Steve al ver que él no le presionaba le contara por propia cuenta lo sucedido. Sí, fabuloso plan.

Ya habiendo salido al exterior buscó entre las bancas hasta dar con ambas chicas que conversaban amenamente. Jane acompañada de un libro y Darcy con su celular en la mano.

—Hola –Saludó a solo un paso de estar cerca— ¿Darcy tienes un momento?—.

Ambas voltearon a verle y le sonrieron.

— ¿Qué me cuentas muchachote?—le devolvió el saludo—Dime que puedo hacer por ti—.

—Estoy desesperado—admitió—No sé si sabrás de nuestro proyecto de historia—.

— ¿Qué aún no lo hacen?— preguntó Jane introduciéndose en la conversación—Darcy…— le llamó casi regañándole—.

— ¡Hey, espera no me mires así!—la de cabello ondeado elevó ambas manos en modo de defensa—No es mi culpa que mi grupo esté lleno de gente irresponsable—.

—Estoy aquí—susurró Clint advirtiéndole—De igual forma tu tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo de la palabra responsabilidad—.

—Auch—dijo llevándose una mano hacia su pecho—Obviemos los reproches y vayamos al punto de importancia ¿Ya has hablado con el hermanito de Thor?—.

—Tenías que empezar por allí—suspiró cansado—.

— ¿Qué dije sobre los reproches?—le señaló Darcy con un lapicero que Jane tenía en su estuche—No importa lo solucionaremos—asintió relajada—Por cierto, el tipo con problemas de ira habló conmigo también para ver el tema que haríamos—.

— ¿El tipo con problemas de ira?—repitió confundido—.

— Sí ya sabes… Anteojos, bajito, un año menor que todos nosotros, y está siempre con el grupo de Stark—.

—Ah… Hablas de Bruce—expresó al darse cuenta de quien describía, aunque con ello llegaron otras dudas— ¿Tenía problemas de manejo de ira?—.

— ¡Claro! ¿No recuerdas acaso aquella vez en la primaria cuando Thor se comió su almuerzo y él alzó una silla y se la lanzó por encima de la cabeza?—.

A Clint casi se le cae la mandíbula al acordarse de lo sucedido ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

— Ehm… Chicos—se introdujo en la conversación nuevamente Jane—Por si no se percataron se están desviando del tema principal—.

— Cierto—dijeron en unísono—.

— Entonces—nuevamente tomó la palabra Clint— ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la tarde saliendo de clases nos reunimos y vamos al edificio de Stark para armar nuestro proyecto?—.

— Apruebo completamente la idea—le sonrió con simpatía—.

Clint le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ambas, escuchando al marcharse como Jane reprendía a Darcy por su falta de compromiso. Entendía por completo a la última, si Natasha se enterase de lo que estaba sucediendo, no estaría vivo para contarlo.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, encontró a Natasha parada en medio del pasillo con una foto entre las manos, contemplándola fijamente. Clint tuvo deseos de acercarse y pasar tiempo junto a ella, pero al ver su expresión, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una mueca de melancolía, aguantó esa necesidad.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Nat tenía ese semblante de congoja?

— ¡Hey mira allí esta Clint!—.

Al pobre de Barton casi se le sale el corazón del susto que tuvo al pensar que Natasha pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Así que corriendo de prisa buscó un escondite, dando con un enorme árbol que lo camufló perfectamente.

— Se lo aseguro Capitán, estaba justo aquí—.

Clint maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a la generación completa de Thor. Él realmente tenía una potente voz.

— Está detrás del árbol—.

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto. Al parecer Natasha sí se había percatado de él.

— Nat—habló sorprendido Steve—No te notamos—.

— Descuida—guardó la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de su falda sintiendo como la mirada de Steve seguía el rumbo de sus manos—Sal de allí Clint—amenazó sutilmente—.

Refunfuñando dio un paso adelante dejando ver por completo su figura, observando como Natasha rodaba los ojos y curvaba una casi inexistente sonrisa. Eso le alegro de cierta forma, al menos ya no tenía una afligida expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué hacías detrás de un árbol amigo Clint?—.

— Sí Clint ¿Qué hacías detrás de un árbol?—apoyó Natasha a Thor—.

Su cerebro estuvo próximo a explotar de tanto formular ideas que le salvaran de esa vergonzosa situación.

— Pensaba en mi proyecto—.

El sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando la afilada mirada de Natasha se clavó en su frente.

— Nosotros también—exclamó Thor—Por cierto ¿Te ha tocado en el mismo grupo que mi hermano, verdad?

Clint asintió algo cohibido debido a Natasha.

— En ese caso necesito un favor, de esos que solo los amigos son capaces de hacer—.

No sabía si aquello le agradaría, algo le hacía sospechar que se trataba de Loki y de ser así, Thor era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

— Y ya que aquí está Steve sé que podré contar con la ayuda de ambos—.

Esta vez el otro rubio fue quien se extrañó del misterio que envolvía aquella oración.

— Ustedes saben de los problemas que tengo con mi hermano, y aunque vivimos juntos nunca tengo la oportunidad de interceptarlo porque siempre huye de mí, no sé cómo lo hace, pero lo hace—.

Natasha le dio un leve golpe a Clint lanzándole una indirecta, ya que Thor se había quedado callado.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer por ti?—.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el mencionado asintió.

— Supongo se reunirán con él para hacer su proyecto—.

— Sí—de inmediato manifestó—Hoy mismo nos reuniremos—.

— Me gustaría que consiguiésemos juntarnos, los dos grupos, eso me permitiría entablar la conversación que necesito tener con Loki—se dirigió tanto como a Clint y a Steve—.

Un silencio incomodo se formó mientras los otros dos reflexionaban sobre su respuesta.

— Bueno, si eso logra fastidiar a Loki, cuentas conmigo—se hundió de hombros Clint quitándole importancia—.

— Puede que Loki sea a veces complicado, pero sigue siendo mi hermano—advirtió con enojo—.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Barton solo escuchó la queja sin tomar en serio su fastidio. Después ambos miraron a Steve aguardando por su decisión.

— Son asuntos familiares, la familia es importante… Así que cuentas conmigo en todo lo que te haga falta—posó su mano en el hombro ajeno dándole apoyo—.

— Magnífico–sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura—Muchas gracias queridos amigos, sabía podía confiar en ustedes—.

Recibió a cambio la misma muestra de aprecio de los restantes, incluyendo la de Natasha.

— Entonces ¿Dónde se reunirán tú y tu grupo, Clint?—preguntó Steve—.

— Sí… Respecto a eso—.

Tal parecía, al Capitán no le iba a agradar saber el lugar en donde irían a parar.

.

 **I**

.

— Tony, necesitamos hacer este proyecto y Clint ya ha citado tanto a Darcy como a Loki en el edificio—.

El aludido paró en seco al escuchar lo dicho por Bruce.

Tan cerca que estaba por tocar los botones del ascensor que lo llevarían a la sala de estudio y su "hermano de ciencia" salía con eso. No podía… ¡¿Qué acaso Barton había perdido la cabeza?! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió invitar a Loki a su hogar?

— No, no, no—negó mostrando una sonrisa frígida—Dime que esto es una de esas bromas tuyas Bruce, como aquella vez que me mostraste el "pi" y el número imaginario y dijiste lo de "Sé realista" y "Sé racional"—.

Bruce hizo un puchero sintiéndose ofendido.

— Era un buen chiste Tony—.

— Admitámoslo Brucie, no naciste para los chistes—le dio palmaditas en la espalda y presiono uno de los botones del elevador—Ahora dime que es esa clase de chiste—.

—No –habló entre dientes—No lo es—.

Resopló con molestia y ambos se subieron en la caja metálica, Tony con claro enfado y Bruce aún resentido por la declaración de Tony.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaran hasta aquí? ¿Con tele trasportación?—.

Bruce exhaló dejando de lado su disgusto y comenzando a explicarle lo sucedido.

— Clint se reunirá con Darcy y Loki y los tres vendrán juntos a la torre—aseguró mirando el contador de pisos—Supongo ya estarán de camino. De igual forma imposible no saber la dirección de este edificio, es el más alto de la ciudad, y todos saben que tú vives aquí—.

— ¿Y desde cuando Legolas y tú tienen reuniones secretas y tomaron la decisión de usar MI torre sin MI consentimiento?—.

Bruce sabía que tarde o temprano el reclamo iba a llegar.

— Clint fue quien tomó la decisión, él me envió un mensaje diciéndomelo—sacó el celular de la mochila mostrándole el texto—Pero lo importante es que está haciendo más que todos nosotros juntos—.

Tony parpadeó confuso ¿Desde cuándo Bruce defendía a alguien que no fuera de su círculo de amistades? Ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Rogers, el de anteojos se ponía de parte del presidente estudiantil.

Esa actitud solo indicaba la irritabilidad de Banner debido a la poca responsabilidad que estaban teniendo con el proyecto.

El timbre del ascensor dio aviso a su parada y los dos bajaron del elevador adentrándose en el espacioso salón.

Bruce se maravilló ante lo que veía, tantas veces visitando a su amigo y nunca terminaría de asombrarse del espacioso lugar. Los enormes ventanales dejando entrar la luz, el color blanco de las columnas acompañando perfectamente a los patrones esculpidos en la negra loza del piso, amueblado con sillones forrados de cuero rojo, dos pequeñas mesas de centro barnizadas, y un bar con su barra y sillas giratorias incluidas. Por supuesto no podría faltar el estéreo enorme empotrado en una de las paredes de madera con una gigantesca pantalla colocada de igual manera. Luego estaba la mini biblioteca a la que se podía acceder con las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel de aquel piso.

Nuevamente la campana del otro ascensor dio un aviso. Y de él salió Jarvis trayendo dos bebidas en una bandeja.

— Bienvenido a casa Anthony—.

— Jarvis hoy tendremos visita, aunque una no deseada— argumentó tomando el vaso de vidrio y tirando su mochila en uno de los muebles—.

Bruce imitó la acción y le sonrió con pena al mayordomo como pidiendo disculpas por lo que Tony acababa de decir.

— Creo que como anfitrión su comportamiento debe ser ejemplar, _señor_ —.

Rayos, Jarvis sabía cómo convencerlo. Solo cuando le llamaba de esa manera lograba darle como aquella autoridad que tanto Tony anhelaba tener.

— Si bueno… No es que sean muy dignos de mi hospitalidad—.

Bruce iba a replicar sobre aquella oración pero en la pequeña pantallita al lado del ascensor se escuchó hablar al guardián de la puerta avisando la llegada de sus compañeros y si estos podían pasar.

Rodando los ojos, Tony se acercó hasta que la cámara enfocara su imagen y afirmando con desgana al portero, éste obedeció su orden.

— Cada día admiro más la madurez que posee usted, joven Anthony—.

Tony le miró con recelo. Sabía que Jarvis iba en serio pero también que en aquella frase había cierto tono divertido.

— Como sea, flechitas debe de estar alucinando en el ascensor, me muero por ver su cara al ver el departamento –rio con sorna y subió por las escaleras en busca de libros—.

Después de todo Tony ya tenía en mente que tema tocar en su proyecto de historia, y nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

Bruce se dio por vencido ante la actitud de su amigo y observando a Jarvis pidió piedad con los ojos por tener que soportarlo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el pobre mayordomo vivía con él. De solo imaginarse conviviendo con Tony día y noche, un escalofrío de terror recorría su espalda, no poseía la suficiente paciencia para ello.

Casi leyéndole la mente Jarvis sonrió y disculpándose se retiró en busca de más bebidas para servir a los nuevos invitados.

Con parsimonia masajeó el puente de la nariz, Clint ya se estaba tardando demasiado y ver a Tony corretear de un lado al otro con libros en sus brazos estaba con sacar su monstruo interior. Así solía plasmar a su lado furioso y sin control.

Como si se tratara de su salvador las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a más personas de las que esperaba.

Rayos.

— Barton—le llamó con voz ensombrecida—.

— Antes que opines, esto que ves aquí tiene una razón y una muy contundente—.

— ¡Bruce!—exclamó Jan saltando a abrazarle impidiendo que la discusión se diera— ¡Con las pocas veces que nos vemos en clase!–Le sonrió cálidamente y con su tan característica efusividad—Ya le he dicho a Hank que me deje acompañarlos a las noches de ciencia pero él se niega una y otra vez—hizo una imitación burlesca de su novio— Hablando de geniecillos gruñones ¿Dónde está el amargado de Tony?—.

— ¿Cierto, donde está Stark? Tengo que agradecerle por permitirme recuperar el vínculo perdido entre mi hermano Loki y yo—.

A Bruce casi se le va el aire de tanto inhalar y exhalar constantemente, ya veía los próximos titulares "Joven asesina a sus compañeros de escuela sin escrúpulos". Su respiración oriental no estaba funcionando.

— ¿Dónde está Loki?—siseó con dificultad Banner—.

— Clint le dijo que fuera por su cuenta—dijo Darcy con los labios separados debido a que estaba admirando la sala con fascinación—Vaya departamento que tiene Stark ¿Cómo sería montar una fiesta aquí?—.

El único que se mantenía al margen era Steve, ya que no se sentía cómodo en aquel espacio, solamente estaba haciendo esto por Thor, conocía muy bien a su amigo y lo importante que era Loki para él. En la amistad siempre debía de haber apoyo incondicional, es algo que aprendió en sus años de infancia.

— En realidad el edificio entero le pertenece al señor Stark—.

La voz proveniente de la barra atrajo la atención de los presentes e inclinándose observaron a Jarvis sirviendo unos bocadillos.

— Un mayordomo–silbó Darcy— ¿Qué no tiene Stark, ah?—.

— ¡Jarvis!—gritó con alegría Jan acercándose hasta él—Lamento no haber venido a visitarte en estos… ¿Meses?—.

—Tres meses—.

—Sí bueno, todo es culpa del testarudo de Tony ya sabes con su política de cero visitas a su edificio, pero claaaaro Hank, Bruce y Rhodey si pueden venir, pero yo no—comentó con un mohín—.

Bruce seguía preguntándose cómo es que Tony no escuchaba toda la bulla en el primer nivel, y más con la voz de Thor y la energía de Janet. Buscó entre los estantes y halló a Tony de espaldas al final de la larga fila de libreros con los audífonos puestos… Eso explicaba todo.

— Chicos este es Jarvis—jalándole de la manga Jan obligó al adulto a dejar de lado sus labores y acercarse a los jóvenes estudiantes—Jarvis ellos son Darcy, Thor, Clint y Steve—.

Todos se percataron de como los ojos del mayor se abrieron levemente al momento en que Jan mencionó el nombre de Steve, quien se sintió escaneado detalladamente por Jarvis.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—.

La queja provocó que todos giraran a ver a Tony parado en el primer escalón con una torre de libros entre sus brazos.

— ¡Tony!—.

Ignoró por completo el llamado alegre de Jan para enfocarse en Barton, en las distintas formas que le haría la vida imposible, podría comenzar publicando en las redes sociales las diferentes fotos que Clint tomaba a Natasha cuando ésta se encontraba distraída. Eso le dejaría en total ridiculez.

— ¡Stark!—la voz de Thor sí que no pudo dejar pasar— ¡Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero me alegra saber que cuento contigo!—.

La risa nerviosa de Clint cortó la charla individual que estaba teniendo Thor consigo mismo ya que Tony seguía sin expresar su furia en palabras propiamente dichas.

— Verán… Stark no sabía que ustedes iban a venir hoy—.

— ¿Qué?—Steve reaccionó y le miró con enojo—Dijiste que él había aceptado—.

— ¿Por qué yo habría de aceptar que tú vengas aquí?—.

Y allí estaban, de nuevo con sus riñas.

Tony captó como Jarvis le vigilaba pero quería dejar de lado eso, para enfocarse en Rogers, en su ceño fruncido y la expresión molesta que tenía en el rostro.

— No es como si a mí me entusiasmara estar aquí Stark—.

— ¡Oigan!—interrumpió Jan— ¿Siempre son así?—preguntó en general recibiendo una afirmación de parte de todos—Ahora entiendo porque Hank dice que parecen un matrimonio con problemas de tensión sexual—.

— ¡¿EH?!— .

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder, Steve avergonzando y Tony insultando a Pym, planificando como destruir el hormiguero que tenía en el laboratorio de la escuela.

— Aunque me fascina ver como fastidian a la pareja del año—.

Si las miradas mataran… Darcy ya estaría enterrada bajo tierra.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos sucede aquí?—.

El silencio llenó el departamento, ante eso, Jarvis concluyó era hora de irse.

— Si me necesita joven Anthony ya sabe dónde encontrarme—Tony asintió ocultando aún su sonrojo—Espero disfruten de su visita en la torre Stark—.

Subió en el ascensor y nuevamente la habitación quedó solo con las respiraciones de cada uno de fondo.

— De acuerdo—dijo Clint derrotado—Thor está teniendo problemas con su hermanito querido—rodó los ojos fastidiado—Y ya que Loki se corre de él cual damisela en apuros, armamos este plan para que así pudieran conversar y aclarar las cosas, por eso están aquí—.

De vuelta al incomodo mutismo. Nadie expresaba su opinión y ello estaba hartando al inquieto de Clint, colmando la paciencia de Bruce, y preocupando a Thor. Las dos únicas chicas presentes solo intercambiaban opinión con la mirada, y tanto Tony como Steve peleando entre sí con sus gestos.

— No me convencen—hundiéndose de hombros Tony dio su veredicto—.

Estaba por subir las escaleras preparado para las protestas que Thor daría, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejando entrar a Sam junto con Rhodes.

— ¡Tony no sabía cuan buen amigo eras!—comentó contento entrando en el piso—.

El nombrado volteó a verle con una de las cejas elevadas.

— Permitir que Thor arregle sus problemas con Loki es una gran acción de tu parte, estoy sorprendido—.

Pestañeó perdido ¿Por qué Rhodey estaba allí? Cierto. Él junto con Thor, Jan, Sam y Rogers eran grupo en el proyecto de historia.

Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Loki al ver a todos ellos reunidos, con Thor persiguiéndolo para resolver sus problemas familiares. Eso era un espectáculo que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

— Ya sabes que soy un filántropo de corazón—.

El repentino cambio de actitud desconcertó a todos.

— ¿Y a que esperan? Deberían de estar concentrándose en su proyecto mientras aguardan a que la diva llegue—.

Con desconfianza el grupo de Steve se ubicó en una de las mesas de la sala sin quitar de vista los movimientos que Tony hacía. Algo estaba tramando.

— ¿Tony estas bien?— preguntó Bruce acercándose hasta él—.

El genio caminó hasta el otro extremo del lugar y se ubicó en el sillón individual dejando los libros descansar en la mesilla central.

— Sí Brucie—.

Aunque él afirmaba estarlo, no lo parecía a percepción de Banner. Tony no era de los que hacía una buena acción sin antes ver lo que obtenía a cambio. O tal vez todos estos años juntos, lo había estado mal juzgando y por fin su amigo estaba madurando.

— ¿Podríamos comenzar de una vez? Después peleamos si desean—.

Darcy jaló uno de los libros leyendo el título de la tapa superior.

— Revolución industrial—.

— ¿Ese será nuestro tema?—supuso Clint al ver que todos trataban de lo mismo—.

— Debí sospecharlo, estamos hablando de Tony—.

Ambos grupos se sumieron en sus propios proyectos, cada uno compartiendo ideas. Tony les había permitido a todos usar el segundo nivel donde podían hallar libros, aunque también estaban las computadoras que tenían—obviamente—conexión a internet, el único detalle era que su profesor prefería de referencia un libro que un link del mundo virtual. Por eso la mayoría cada cierto rato subía en busca de información extra en la inmensa biblioteca de Stark.

Una hora pasó y no hubo rastro de Loki, preocupando de sobremanera a Thor.

— Clint—mencionó Odinson acercándose hasta donde estaban los otros— ¿Estás seguro que mi hermano vendrá?—.

— Sí Thor cálmate—le trasmitió su tranquilidad en la frase—Yo mismo me encargué de amenazarle que si no venía, iba a colgar una foto de él editada, vestido como Elsa de Frozen—.

Las risillas disimuladas desagradaron al rubio de cabello largo, pero era cierto que solo de aquella manera se lograba convencer a su hermano. Debía serenarse, Loki siempre solía demorar en llegar a casa luego de clases, tal vez esa razón era la misma que le estaba haciendo tardar en ir al edificio de Stark.

— ¿En serio son solo hermanos?—.

La pregunta que lanzó Tony aturdió a Thor.

— Él es adoptado—.

— Sí eso todos sabemos, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar ¿En qué tienes como una obsesión un poco extraña con tu hermano?—.

Tony no era de los que se metía en complicaciones ajenas pero la problemática de la familia Odinson estaba por terminar de acabar con su armonía, sin mencionar que varias personas "no bienvenidas" estaban en su hogar.

¡Por favor! Se notaba a leguas que Loki se interesaba por Thor mucho más allá del lazo fraternal, toda esa actitud de "te odio" no era más que una forma de negarse a caer en la aceptación de que le gustaba. Y de Thor ni siquiera había que decirlo. Estaba totalmente atontado por su hermano.

Click.

Algo sonó en su cerebro como entrelazándose. Él no… ¡Por supuesto que no! Rogers y él no eran la viva imagen de lo que le sucedía a Loki con Thor. Lo que pasaba entre ellos se diferenciaba por completo. Claro que sí.

— No sé a lo que te refieres Stark—.

Insatisfecho ante la respuesta dada, Tony se levantó de su asiento y fue a las escaleras queriendo alejarse de sus compañeros, la situación estaba irritándolo. Subió al segundo nivel y se encontró con Rogers parado frente a uno de los libreros. Quiso lanzar su típico comentario sarcástico, sin embargo al verle tan concentrado ojeando un libro, con el semblante calmado, con los labios levemente separados, algunos mechones rubios rozando su frente y las largas pestañas batiéndose cuando abría y cerraba los parpados, le paralizó. Nunca antes había tenido una vista como esa de Steve, ello era porque la mayor parte del tiempo paraba con su carácter de anciano aguafiestas, con sus reglas aburridas a seguir o las réplicas constantes sobre la personalidad descuidada e inconsciente que poseía.

Podría haber seguido contemplándolo pero la vibración que se dio en el bolsillo del pantalón interrumpió la concentración de Steve, quien extrayendo el celular y deslizando el dedo por la pantalla se dedicó a leer el reciente mensaje, ampliando su sonrisa con cada nueva línea que sus ojos recorrían.

Algo nuevo se instaló en la boca del estómago de Tony al distinguirle, una sensación desconocida que precedentemente no había tenido en su interior. Y no era nada agradable.

Un poco tarde se percató que los celestes le observaban minuciosos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Stark?—.

Abrió la boca para soltar toda su socarronería pero decidió no hacerlo cuando la incómoda desazón en su estómago se hizo más grande.

— Un libro, necesito un libro—.

Steve elevó una rubia ceja y haciéndose a un lado dejó que pasara por su costado. El único detalle fue que Tony no cruzó por completo, quedando parado próximo a él y estirando el brazo logró alcanzar del librero el objeto que buscaba.

No estaban juntos pero tampoco alejados. Sin embargo Steve sentía la piel del brazo ajeno rozar con la suya, logrando erizarle los vellos. No quería alzar la cabeza porque sí lo hacía podría chocar con aquellos hipnotizadores ojos café. Solo que Steve no contaba con que la tentación podía más, y con todo el nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo se encontró mirando fijamente el atractivo rostro.

Los seductores marrones delinearon los labios con detenimiento y tampoco perdieron de vista la nuez que sobresalió por el cuello cuando Steve tragó en seco. Definitivamente se hallaba inquieto.

El ambiente se encontraba cargado de cierto magnetismo, y se habría mantenido así de no ser porque el grito de Thor rompió por completo la burbuja y los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Habla conmigo hermano!—.

Tony se pasó una mano por la frente alejando toda la tensión y acercándose hasta la baranda de metal, vio a Thor perderse por el pasadizo que llevaba al baño junto con Loki.

— Al parecer llegó _cuernitos_ —.

No hubo contestación de parte de Steve ya que bajó por las escaleras con apuro.

Gruñó por la poca atención puesta de parte de Rogers en su argumento y le siguió, pero en vez de acercarse al resto de sus compañeros, fue en busca de los hermanos Odinson.

— ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos allá arriba?—preguntó Sam al verlos bajar—.

Tony continuó su camino y Steve fue quien tuvo que encargarse de responder a su duda.

— Buscando información—.

— ¿Ósea que no han escuchado toda la pelea que acaba de ocurrir?—.

Steve negó con cansancio. De nuevo estaban esos pensamientos que surgieron aquel día del invernadero.

— Cambiemos de tema no soporto hablar de conflictos ajenos—.

Todos visualizaron la mueca que Bruce formó, estaba claro que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos.

— Pues podríamos hablar de que Hank tiene grupo con otras cuatro chicas y Janet no ha dicho nada al respecto en todo lo que va de la reunión—.

La declaración de Rhodey provocó que la chica le fulminara con la mirada.

— Confió en Hank, además no creo que ni Carol, Jane o Peggy coqueteen con mi novio, mucho menos Pepper—.

— ¿Pepper está haciendo grupo con Hank?—.

Todos a excepción de Rhodey y Jan giraron viendo a Banner, mostrando curiosidad por lo dicho.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?—.

Los tres asintieron aumentando la duda en los demás.

— Ayer vi a Happy en clase de Lenguaje, extraño sus chistes, él sí sabía hacer chistes—.

Por alguna razón Bruce se sintió aludido con ello.

— Haber deténganse allí—ordenó Sam—Yo también quiero ser parte de la conversación ¿Alguien podría explicarme?—.

— No sé si a Tony le gustaría que ustedes se enterasen—.

¿Que si a Stark no le gustaría? ¿Acaso un enorme lio que involucraba al genio había sucedido y ellos ni enterados?

— Son confiables Bruce—le animo Jan—Pepper y yo seguimos siendo amigas, pero ella junto con Happy ya no se hablan con Tony, llevan más o menos un año sin hacerlo—.

— ¿Y eso por?—.

Aunque Steve no preguntaba nada, era quien más interés tenía por saber.

— Esto definitivamente a Tony no le agradará—suspiró—Pepper y él… Bueno era complicado—.

— Y a Happy también le gustaba Pepper, ¿creo que están entendiendo lo que sucedió verdad?—agregó Rhodey-.

— Ya va, ¿un triángulo amoroso?—.

Steve se sentía extrañamente incomodo en el lugar, lo peor es que no sabía si era por lo que a Tony le pasó o por hablar de temas ajenos.

— Miren, sé que ustedes juzgan a Tony constantemente pero soy su amigo lo conozco muy bien y aunque diga que le dio igual no fue así, pero también le creo cuando me dijo que no hizo lo que les estoy por contar, así que les pediré no saquen conclusiones por anticipado—.

Rhodey esperó que ellos aceptaran para seguir narrándoles lo sucedido.

— Hace más de un año Tony yo estábamos en el periódico mural leyendo las noticias cuando encontramos un papel que hablaba pestes de Happy y estaba firmado con la letra de Tony, la primera reacción de Pepper fue alejarse por completo de él— .

— Entonces… Pepper y Happy dejaron de ser amigos con Stark ¿Porque "supuestamente" él al ver que Pepper escogió a Happy se vengó a través de esa hoja?—.

— Sí más o menos así—.

— No me sorprende—terminó de declarar Sam—Tony es rencoroso por naturaleza—.

— No me has entendido, por algo dije lo de no sacar conclusiones anticipadas—.

— ¿Y porque nosotros no sabíamos de esto? –Se introdujo en la conversación Darcy—.

— Porque era algo de nuestro círculo de amigos—.

— Además preferimos mantenerlo en secreto. No es la primera vez que un rumor genera problemas en la escuela—espetó Janet—.

Clint ante la actitud tomada por Jan se debatió entre comentar lo que sabía de Loki, no es que le importara que sucediera con éste pero ya se imaginaba la reacción de Thor y estaba muy convencido que no sería bonita.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Tony apareció de improvisto y con una expresión de asombro dibujado en todo su semblante.

— ¿Tony?—.

El nombramiento no logró sacarlo de sus reflexiones y negando apretó los botones del ascensor esperando a que apareciera para subirse en él e irse.

— Eso fue raro—.

Pero tampoco acabó allí. El siguiente fue Loki quien abordando el otro elevador se retiró sin dirigirles la palabra.

Los espectadores confundidos esperaron a que Thor se apareciera pero éste desolado expresó su deseo por marcharse. Sin motivos por seguir en el edificio todos se fueron, aunque Rhodey por un minuto pensó en quedarse para ver que le sucedía a Tony sin embargo por influencia de Jan quien le sugirió darle su espacio, también les acompañó, desconociendo que Tony había sido testigo de algo más que una simple discusión.

.

 **II**

.

Un nuevo comienzo, mediodía y los alumnos disfrutaban de su hora del refrigerio.

Tony ignoraba por completo a sus demás compañeros que compartían anécdotas de primaria, principalmente de aquellos ataques de descontrol que Bruce solía tener.

Por un momento creyó sentirse observado y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se encontró con Loki en el jardín exterior. Se levantó sin avisar de su partida, alejándose de la mesa de sus amigos, yendo hacia la salida, aunque a medio camino se detuvo cerca de la banca donde Steve y su grupo discutían algo sobre como Thor podía ser capaz de comerse una caja entera de Pop Tarts y continuar teniendo hambre. Alejó sus intenciones por aproximarse y se desvió nuevamente enfocado en su primer objetivo.

Loki ya le esperaba afuera bajo la sombra de un árbol con hojas color naranja. El otoño ya estaba comenzando a hacer aparición.

— Muy bien seré directo ¿Quién es la persona que se encarga de esparcir rumores por toda la escuela?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé de quién se trata Anthony?—.

— Ricitos ayer te lo sacó en cara, además que tengo una fuente confiable para asegurar que tú lo sabes _cuernitos_ —.

— ¿Qué sabe mi hermano sobre mí?—comento con desprecio—Nada. Ya puedes ir a decirle a tu fuente que pierde su tiempo, no me digas que todo esto es por lo que te sucedió hace un año—.

La carcajada burlona le hizo enojar pero en vez de demostrarlo, lo guardó tras su máscara de indiferencia.

— No querrás que la escuela entera se entere del incestuoso amor que tienes con Thor ¿O sí?—.

La risa se detuvo y vio como Loki apretaba los dientes con disimulo, dejando ver su disgusto.

— Oh sí, lo tengo todo grabado tenlo por seguro que en alta calidad—.

Tony no supo cómo interpretar el soplido de desdén que escuchó.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si la escuela entera se enterara de tu interés por Rogers?—.

¿Qué?

Él no… Nunca.

Además la única razón por la que Loki pensaría eso es que los haya visto…Ahora todo tenía sentido.

— Debes estar pensando que no tengo pruebas, pero de verdad, ¿crees que son necesarias para que ellos me crean?—.

Loki se ubicó a su lado acercándose hasta su oído y sonriéndole con astucia.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente con Virginia verdad Anthony? También quieres involucrar a Rogers en tus problemas—.

El viento agitó el ramaje siendo éste el único ruido en acompañar la advertencia de Loki.

— Lo que tu viste no se compara a lo que yo vi—Tony se giró a encararle achicando la mirada, mostrando su mejor mueca sarcástica—.

— Ya lo veremos—.

Loki se marchó y Tony se mantuvo a espaldas dejando que la brisa agitara sus ropas.

En el interior, Steve observaba todo lo sucedido sintiéndose amenazado de igual forma por Loki. Lo del día anterior continuaba preocupándolo, especialmente Thor que seguía sin querer contar sobre su pelea con su hermano.

El sonido de celular cortó sus pensamientos e ignorando las quejas de sus demás compañeros por portar el aparato con volumen, se fijó en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

Abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa y parándose con rapidez se retiró del patio de comidas, sin evitar lanzarle una mirada a Natasha.

Una vez alejado apretó el celular y respondió.

— ¿Bucky?—.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que el final de los dos últimos capítulos son parecidos xD  
¿Se nota que amo el drama? Con respecto a Loki, poco a poco pequeñines, nada es lo que parece… Desde ya digo que Bucky es solo AMIGO, uff necesitaba hacerlo saber, ¿Ok? Ok :)

*El chiste de Bruce... Aquí hubiera puesto la imagen pero no se puede, o el link pero tampoco se puede xD Así que solo busquen lo de se racional y se real y entenderan :)

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas por sus hermosos reviews, me hacen feliz c:

 _Clin ama usar a las personas, colocarles una manzana en la cabeza, y dispararles con los ojos vendados, tú no quieres que él te utilice para eso, dejar un review es tu salvación._


	4. El plan

¡Hey! Estos días he andado decaída, jalé un curso en la universidad, y luego enfermé, me recuperé, comencé a escribir y nuevamente enfermé. Yep. Lamento mucho haberme demorado en subir este capítulo :(

Ya tengo escrito parte del siguiente capítulo, así que actualizaré más rápido la próxima vez.

También quería aclarar otro punto, veremos un avance entre Tony y Steve, y se podría decir que desde aquí empezara la etapa de la amistad, y es que no quiero todo sea de golpe, quiero que Tony se fije en Steve por quien es, no por como luce, y que se sienta atraído por su personalidad, la real. De igual forma con Steve.

Ahora si los dejo leer.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Marvel.

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 4:** El plan

El sonido que provocaban las chapas al caer en el suelo, estaba por colmar la paciencia de Steve.

Tronando sus dedos giró a observar al culpable de aquel ruido, encontrándose con su némesis diaria.

Tony ignorándolo por completo, continuó con su cometido de encestar alguna de las muchas chapas de plástico dentro de la canasta.

Con ver aquella escena, Steve se preguntaba ¿Cómo acabó metido en aquel embrollo? Atrapado junto a Stark en la cancha de baloncesto.

Aunque no era la única mala situación que tuvo aquel día.

.

 **I**

.

El primer desastre de Steve comenzó aquella mañana con Clint renegando.

Steve que estaba revisando la puntualidad de los alumnos observó al muchacho farfullar maldiciones hacia el clima. Suspirando se le acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

—Clint modera tu lenguaje—.

Barton se mordió la mejilla interior conteniendo su mal humor.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—.

Observó cómo balanceaba sus ojos de un lado al otro, meditando si contarle lo que le pasaba.

—Todo empezó porque olvidé que la terma estaba malograda y cuando abrí la perilla de la ducha, ¡el agua salió fría! –Extendió sus brazos mostrando el tamaño del problema—.

Su ceja alzándose, fue la única respuesta que dio ante lo que Clint le explicó.

—Ya sé, ya sé—reiteró asintiendo— ¡Pero eso no es todo! Por culpa del clima, Pizza estaba más cargoso que nunca—.

— ¿Pizza?—preguntó esta vez—.

—Oh claro no sabes quién es—aseveró—Es mi perro—.

¿Clint había llamado a su perro "Pizza"?

— ¡Sé lo que estás pensando Cap! Pero él ama demasiado esa comida y bueno se ganó ese nombre con mucha razón. Aunque ese no es el punto—negó con ambas manos—Cuando hace frio le gusta acurrucarse contra otros ¡Y no me dejaba venir a la escuela!—.

Si con sólo el otoño su perro se comportaba de esa manera, ¿en invierno cómo sería?

—Y espérate que aquí viene lo peor—.

Steve comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de acercarse.

— ¡Cancelaron las clases de arco! Según ellos el viento podría hacer que las flechas se desviaran—rodó los ojos con molestia— ¡Novatos! No es mi culpa que no sepan calcular la dirección ni el vuelo de su lanzamiento—.

Tal y como lo contaba Clint –y desde su perspectiva— aquel día lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Si tan solo supiera que él tenía peores problemas en su cabeza que involucraban a Tony, y que llevaba así casi un mes. Lo de Clint era minúsculo comparado a su situación.

—Podrías acompañarnos a la práctica de hoy—.

Y aunque Steve consideraba que las experiencias que tuvo Clint en la mañana no eran tan complicadas como las suyas, buscó la forma de mejorar su ánimo convenciéndolo de ir al club de futbol.

—Sabes que yo entreno los jueves Steve—.

Vio como Clint parecía dudar sobre si seguir su horario de siempre, ya que éste estaba en el club de arquería y tenía clases los miércoles, mientras que en el de futbol los miércoles y jueves, pero gracias a un permiso especial podía asistir al de arquería los días que se cruzaban.

—Podría convencer al profesor de que mañana tengamos la clase que perdimos hoy—.

—Sí, y según el pronóstico hay muy poca probabilidad de fuertes vientos—.

Clint asintió convencido, iría con sus compañeros en la tarde a las clases de futbol.

La campana sonó rompiendo la atmosfera cómoda que les rodeaba. Clint se despidió yéndose a su clase dejando solo a Steve con sus pensamientos.

Hora de enfrentarse a Stark, nuevamente.

Se aproximó hasta la entrada y cruzándose de brazos, aguardó por la llegada de aquel individuo que alteraba todo a su paso.

En su espera, dio con algunos alumnos impuntuales, que al verle se detenían, dejando de lado sus intenciones por escapar del castigo, y cabizbajos eran enviados inmediatamente con la auxiliar María Hill. La encargada de la disciplina.

Treinta minutos pasaron y no hubo rastro de Tony. Tal vez llegaría al medio día como acostumbraba a diario. Suspirando cerró las puertas de metal y se giró yendo a clase de química, aquel curso que le ponía en aprietos.

El profesor le dio la bienvenida indicándole fuera a ocupar su lugar y obedeciendo intentó centrar toda su concentración en la exposición que hacia su maestro.

Steve era inteligente. Eso podía asegurarlo. La forma en que con acrónimos lograba memorizar datos y fechas importantes de la historia, o como gracias a diferentes técnicas aprendió a hacer de las matemáticas un curso fácil de sobrellevar. Inclusive la física y la biología no consiguieron hacerlo flaquear. Sin embargo después de todo ello, estaba la química.

Se acomodó los mechones rubios, frustrado por deducir que nuevamente tendría que quedarse horas extras estudiando química en la biblioteca,luego de la práctica de futbol.

Frotó con estrés su cuello intentando asimilar la información que era escrita en la pizarra, haciendo apuntes en casi todo lo que explicaba el profesor, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a cierta pelirroja que curiosa le veía aplastar la punta del lapicero sobre las hojas en blanco.

—Steve—.

El llamado le obligó a detener su acción, y girando su cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Virginia –o Pepper como le llamaban sus amigos—.

— ¿Tienes problemas para entender?—.

Parpadeó confundido. Principalmente porque al verla recordó lo sucedido en el apartamento de Stark. El pequeño momento que tuvieron –que prefería no rememorar— y la historia que Rhodey les había contado.

— Estoy bien—.

No supo porque, pero su respuesta salió algo tosca sin quererlo. Y cuando quiso disculparse por su actitud, Pepper le interrumpió asintiendo, volviendo a concentrarse en su propio cuaderno.

De acuerdo, eso no estuvo nada bien. Él nunca había sido grosero con alguien –bueno Tony era la excepción— pero porque él se lo buscaba. En cambio Virginia no se lo merecía. Las palabras de Rhodey martillaban su cabeza. Tony podía ser muchas cosas, pero con lo poco que le conocía, sabía apreciaba a sus amigos, a aquellas personas que le rodeaban, por supuesto que lo hacía a su manera. Y si Rhodey era su mejor amigo, entonces perder a Pepper y a Happy debió ser difícil para él.

¿Cómo podía defender en esta situación a Tony? No. No se trataba de Stark. Sino de lo que significaba la amistad. Si realmente Pepper y Happy consideraban a Tony su amigo, ¿porque no creyeron en su palabra? Quería pensar que esta confusión se solucionaría pronto. Aunque… ¿Qué sucedía si Tony aún tenía sentimientos por Pepper?

Los gráficos en la pizarra desaparecieron de su vista cuando aquella pregunta cruzó su mente ¿Ella había sido su primer amor?

Pensó en la situación de que Peggy le dejara de hablar, que le acusara de escribir crueles palabras. No podría con ello.

Casi todas estas semanas con las extrañas circunstancias que tuvo con Tony, la imagen de Peggy aparecía constantemente en su imaginación, en cómo se sentiría si supiera que a veces Stark se le hacía atrayente. Porque así lo hacía. Lo peor es que luchaba contra sí mismo, por aplacar aquellas ideas que surcaban por su cerebro. Como aquel día en el invernadero, o la biblioteca del apartamento de Tony. Tenía a Peggy, había luchado esos años de la secundaria por hacerle saber que le gustaba y que no era como cualquier muchacho, él a su edad realmente deseaba tener algo serio con ella, por eso iban lento, conociéndose, saliendo y compartiendo tiempo. Steve no quería tirar eso por la borda solo por una simple atracción.

Algo que podría decir de Thor o Sam, ellos eran atractivos también. Steve se detuvo en ese pensamiento dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de ello, del querer compararlos con Tony. A parte de qué verse con ellos en situaciones similares a las de Tony se le hacía raro y nada agradable, nunca tendría esos líos en su cabeza si fuera alguno de sus amigos.

Pero eso no importaba, ya el tema había quedado zanjado.

Además no podía concebir la idea de centrar su atención en alguien como Stark, quien no representaba la mejor persona por haber*.

Hubiera continuado enumerando los defectos de Tony de no ser porque la campana sonó rompiendo sus reflexiones, ¿tan rápido habían pasado las tres horas?

—Steve–sintió el meneo de su hombro y parpadeando observó cómo Sam le entregaba un cuaderno—Vi que no apuntaste nada durante la clase, ¿no me digas que estabas pensando en Carter?—.

El rubio sostuvo el cuaderno entre sus manos y frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta que se pasó todas esas horas pensando en Tony ¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? Tanto se adentró en encontrar el origen de su problema, que ignoró por completo la broma de Sam.

—Pero no importa, ¿sabes? Ella podrá ir a verte hoy durante la práctica—.

En serio, ¿desde qué momento Tony se coló en sus meditaciones?

—Allí está Virginia—.

Solo con la mención de la muchacha Steve emergió de sus ideas, siguiendo la mirada de Sam para encontrarse con la imagen de Pepper y Happy en la entrada del aula.

—Es difícil creer en lo que dice Rhodey, que Stark no tuvo nada que ver con esa nota—.

Steve le habría dado la razón por completo, pero Rhodes era quien mejor conocía a Tony de entre todos, y sí afirmaba que él no tuvo la culpa, imposible que la duda no surcara y rompiera las bases de tal acusación.

—Sí –susurró involuntario—Vamos, debemos encontrarnos con Thor e impedir haga algo absurdo—.

Sam asintió, y ambos salieron del salón en busca del otro rubio.

Desde aquel día en la torre de Tony, Thor había estado algo esquivo. Lo primero que dedujeron obviamente eso se debía a Loki. El único detalle era que desconocían la razón.

Y podrían haber continuado haciéndose la vista gorda de no ser porque días anteriores la noticia de que Thor entró intempestivamente a la clase de Teatro clásico solo para sacar a su hermano Loki, llegó hasta sus oídos, dándose cuenta que era hora de hacer una intervención, lo cual sería un reto total.

—Dime que está en la cafetería, llenando su bandeja hasta rebalsarla—dijo Steve caminando al lado de Sam—.

—Se supone debía salir de ese salón—señaló al lugar mientras continuaban andando—Literatura medieval—explicó— ¿No es raro que tanto él como su hermano lleven nombres de dioses nórdicos, y que aparte estudien cursos que involucren esa mitología?—.

Gran momento que escogía Sam para hacer esa cuestión.

—Creo que su bisabuelo era historiador o algo así—Steve negó y se detuvo, cortando su dialogo al recordar un pequeño pero complicado detalle—Tengo que regresar—suspiró fastidiado—.

— ¿Por qué?—la ceja alzada de Sam dejó ver su curiosidad—.

—Stark—terminó por decir—Tengo que buscarlo y mandarlo con Fury—.

—Wow ¿Cuántas tardanzas lleva hasta ahora Tony?—.

Steve se las sabía de memoria, desde el momento en que logró convertirse en presidente de la clase en su primer año de secundaria hasta el último que andaban cursando. No obstante en la primaria Tony solía ser muy puntual, siendo lo más seguro la razón de ello su mayordomo Jarvis. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si se ponía a ahondar más a fondo, comparando como era Tony antes de la secundaria, encontraría muchas diferencias.

Tony en sus años de infancia no era el mismo que ahora. Es más, cuando tan solo tenía doce años, y Tony diez, recuerda muy bien el día en que mezclaron las parejas para exponer y Tony se negó a compartir grupo con alguien que no fuera Rhodey o Bruce, aquella situación se dio porque su profesora escogió las parejas y Tony terco se negaba a hacerlo con Clint. El detalle estaba en la forma en que Tony pedía las cosas, mostrando en sus palabras un tono de timidez en vez de la conocida vanidad.

— ¿Tierra llamando a Cap?—.

¿Cuándo fue el instante exacto en que Tony cambió?

— ¡Rogers!—.

Regresó a la realidad al sentir el pellizco en su brazo cortesía de la recién llegada.

— ¡Romanoff!—se quejó al verla cruzada de brazos parada al lado de Sam— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—.

—Parecías perdido en tu mundo y ésta fue la única manera de traerte de vuelta, además Sam estaba por hiperventilar al no decidirse si pellizcarte o no, decidí hacerlo por él—.

— ¡EY! ¡Eso no es cierto!— negó con fuerza Sam—.

—Si ya terminaron caballeros—pidió Natasha—el director Fury te está buscando Steve—.

El mencionado expulsó todo el aire guardado y con un asentimiento dio media vuelta, marchándose hacia la oficina de Fury.

—Aguarda—ordenó Natasha al ver que Sam estuvo por hablar—.

Ella esperó a que Steve doblara en la siguiente esquina para recién volver a su postura de siempre, sin estar al cien en alerta.

—Dilo—.

Sam entrecerró su mirada por la forma mandona en que Natasha le había tratado y luego con resignación dejó de lado el asunto centrándose en el tema principal.

—Rhodey ha conseguido convencer a Bruce de ayudar—.

— ¿Qué hay de Pym?—preguntó la pelirroja—.

—No quiso ser parte de ello, aunque por haber sido la idea de Jan creo que acabará de alguna forma involucrado—sonrió al recordar los reclamos que hizo la chica a su novio—.

Natasha mostró un atisbo de satisfacción al ver que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planificado.

Aquella conversación involucraba a las dos personas en común entre ambos grupos. Tony y Steve. Cada uno de sus amigos estaba hartos de siempre verles pelear. Ya llevaban años haciéndolo y era cansado constantemente escucharlos quejarse de las actitudes del otro. Que si éste era muy orgulloso, o que aquel demasiado malhumorado. Tal vez lo que les empujo a hacerlo de una vez fue el verles aquellas semanas con actitudes más extrañas que de costumbre, incluso Tony las había manifestado aunque él creyese pasar desapercibido.

Por ello Jan tomó la batuta y citó a los más cercanos de ambos chicos. Thor y Clint fueron los únicos que no se presentaron. El primero porque tenía asuntos pendientes con Loki, y el segundo porque Pizza había enfermado y debía llevarlo al veterinario. Sin embargo sabían contaban con Clint sin necesidad de consultárselo.

El plan era muy sencillo. Según Janet existían dos posibilidades de dicho complot. O se mataban a golpes, o se volvían amigos a la fuerza. La verdad con que pudieran soportarse sería suficiente para ellos.

Quienes rechazaron la idea obviamente fueron Bruce y Hank, dudando de la efectividad de su plan, pero ya ahora eso solucionado, solo quedaba mover la última ficha del juego.}

— ¿Hablaste con Peggy?—Natasha esperaba esa pregunta desde que se había quedado a solas con Sam.

Y es que durante la reunión concluyeron necesaria la ayuda de alguien que llevara a Steve hacia la trampa, y quien mejor que la persona que le gustaba.

—Iré a justo ahora, tú consigue que Thor no vaya a molestar a Steve con sus problemas familiares—.

—Eso va a estar difícil, pero no imposible—.

Dieron por cerrada la conversación

.

 **II**

.

El segundo desastre de Steve sucedió luego de su charla con Fury.

Ahora resultaba que él debía ser quien convenciera a Tony de meterse en un club de arte.

Dando por finalizadas las clases de ese día, Steve meditaba sobre como negarse ante Fury con su petición, o más bien orden. Aceptaba reprender a Tony cuando este llegaba impuntual, mandarlo a los respectivos castigos, inclusive arreglarle el uniforme a la fuerza, aunque acabaran en posiciones extrañas, pero eso había llegado demasiado lejos.

Stark llevaba semanas evadiendo el asunto de inscribirse, y Fury harto convocó a su mejor estudiante capaz de luchar con esa tarea.

Steve tenía ya demasiado con el proyecto de historia, las clases en general, las horas extras de estudio en química, y a parte los clubes a los que pertenecía, sin mencionar que era el presidente de la clase. Convertirse en el niñero de Stark no era uno de sus planes.

Iba a girarse en busca de Fury, cuando se encontró con Peggy que se acercaba hasta él a paso pausado.

—Steve ¿Qué tal tu día?—.

—Fue… —aguantó todo el aire y luego lo soltó dispuesto a ya no callar más sus molestias—Complicado, yo diría que fue eso—.

— ¿Deseas compartirlo conmigo?—.

Él le sonrió indicándole que lo haría.

—Sí se trata de mi chica, por supuesto—.

—Bien, ¿podrías contármelo de camino al gimnasio?—Peggy quedó en silencio esperando la reacción de Steve quien en unos segundos mostró confusión—Tengo que verme con Natasha para organizar el calendario de Octubre—.

Steve asintió. Ellas dos eran las que se encargaban de planificar las actividades, luego él las aprobaba y por último las llevaba con el director Fury.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue esta vez? Espera sé la respuesta—Steve rodó los ojos con diversión al ver su sonrisa— ¿Stark?—.

A partir de allí el camino hacia el gimnasio fue acompañado del relato de Steve, comentándole a Peggy sobre sus disgustos y preocupaciones. La otra semana tomarían una práctica en el curso de química y él se sentía sumamente perdido, bastaba con decir que ni enterado de dicha prueba sino fuera por Sam que se la comentó en el almuerzo.

Peggy le dio ánimos a su manera como solía ella siempre hacer, y se ofreció a ayudarle a estudiar, pero Steve se negó. No es que creyera que Peggy no podía ser una gran tutora, en sí lo que Steve quería era probarse a sí mismo que conseguiría aprobar por sus propios medios.

—Luego que pases la práctica podríamos ir a celebrar—.

Peggy ya daba por hecho que él lo lograría, por ese motivo ambos ingresaron al gimnasio sonriéndose mutuamente.

— ¿A qué hora te dijo Natasha vendría?—.

Steve vio a los alrededores buscando a su amiga sin dar con ella.

—A las 3 en punto—Peggy miró su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño extrañada—Quizás está retrasada, iré a fijarme a la entrada—.

—Te acompañaré—.

Aquella oración encendió las alarmas de Carter quien girando sobre sí le detuvo.

—Sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, en caso Natasha venga, para que no crea que la he dejado plantada—.

Steve le volvió a sonreír y cumplió con su petición, observando a Peggy irse y cerrar una de las dos enormes puertas de metal del sitio. Una vez la perdió de vista fue a sentarse en las gradas esperando a que Natasha hiciera aparición.

Su espera fue interrumpida por la voz de Rhodey sonando a través del pasillo exterior al gimnasio.

—Escucha Tony es urgente vengas conmigo, no preguntes porque, solo hazlo—.

Al parecer Rhodey buscaba convencer a Tony de seguirle.

— ¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado Rhodes?—.

Lo que Steve no veía es que Rhodey estaba parado tras la puerta de metal indicándole a Tony que ingrese al gimnasio, pero en vez de hacerlo con palabras, lo hacía con señas.

— ¡Argh!—gruñó fastidiado James— ¡Tony podrías…! –aguantó la frase y ladeando la cabeza volvió a pedirle entrara—.

—Si eso ayuda a que dejes de actuar como un maniático—el castaño puso los ojos en blanco y posteriormente avanzó ingresando al gimnasio—.

Sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba al entrar.

Y sucedió. Steve miró a Tony, Tony a Steve. Los dos completamente confundidos, y cuando Tony quiso girar a reclamarle a Rhodey, fue muy tarde, la puerta se cerró frente a su nariz.

Con ello el tercer desastre se dio.

.

 **III**

.

Jan pegó aún más su oreja a la puerta exterior del gimnasio intentando escuchar algo del interior.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Clint—.

—No escucho nada—ella dejó caer sus hombros cansada—Tal vez ya se mataron entre sí—.

—Imposible, Steve no es capaz de eso, puede no soportar a Stark, pero no recurriría a los golpes—.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Peggy, preguntándose si realmente ella sabía cómo eran las constantes peleas entre Tony y Steve.

—Hombre verde llamando a avispa, cambio y fuera—.

El comunicador en el cinturón de Jan sonó, llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

—Aquí avispa—contestó apretando el botón— ¿Cómo van allá?—.

Por orden de Jan, todos ellos tenían walkie talkie's para así facilitar la división de tareas. Ella junto con Clint y Peggy cuidaban la puerta exterior. Sam, Rhodey y Bruce la puerta interior. Mientras que Natasha y un nervioso Hank vigilaban que ni Fury, Hill o Coulson se acercaran a la zona resguardada.

Todos aceptaron la idea, aunque luego de ver los apodos que Jan les coloco comenzaron a cuestionarse la idea de usar intercomunicadores cuando tenían sus celulares.

— ¿Le pusiste hombre verde a Bruce?—Clint soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo—.

— ¡Ey, él es quien para enojado todo el tiempo!—.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO!—.

Su walkie tokie vibró por culpa de la respuesta de Bruce al oírlos hablar.

—Bruce cálmate—la voz entrecortada de Rhodey se escuchó a través del panel de agujeros—Aquí Máquina de guerra, ¡wow suena genial, como yo!—.

— ¿Podríamos concentrarnos?—pidió Sam uniéndose en la conversación—Falcon tuvo una gran idea—dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo con emoción recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Rhodey—.

— ¿Qué clase de idea?—dijeron en unísono la mayoría—.

— ¿Han visto las ventanas en lo más alto de la pared?—preguntó esperando una respuesta—Por su silencio deduzco que no. Rhodey y yo podríamos trepar hasta arriba para ver lo que sucede, Bruce se quedaría abajo en caso tengamos que necesitar de alguien que vigile el pasillo—.

—Es una buena idea, aunque hay un pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle—intervino Bruce acomodándose los lentes—.

— ¿Cuál?—.

— ¿Cómo llegaran hasta allá arriba?—.

— Cierto— le dio la razón Jan alzando su mirada al ver el enorme muro desde afuera—.

— Podrían apilar las colchonetas que hay en el armario del conserje—Clint opinó iluminando las cabezas de sus demás amigos—.

— Clint eres un genio—manifestó Sam—.

— Me lo dicen muy a menudo—.

—De acuerdo, chicos—Peggy tomó el intercomunicador entre sus manos y les habló claro y fuerte—No perdamos tiempo—.

.

 **IV**

.

Entonces todo había sido una treta.

Steve llegó a esa conclusión mientras veía a Tony consumir su quinta botella de Coca Cola ¿Tenía alguna especie de adicción con la cafeína? De cualquier manera eso no le involucraba, él solo deseaba salir de ese lugar. Ya había visto las ventanas en la parte superior, en un comienzo pensó en usarlas para salir, de no ser porque estaba muy alto y ni con estar parado en la última grada se podía alcanzar.

Otra chapa tembló contra el piso, colmando su paciencia.

— ¡Stark!—le llamó con irritación— ¡Deja de hacer eso!—.

Tony hizo para atrás su rostro al escuchar la orden, y siendo como el mismo, su reacción fue volver a lanzar otra chapa, ocasionando un nuevo sonido.

— ¡¿Porque haces eso?! ¡Cuándo deberías estar pensando en cómo salir de aquí!—.

Con hastió Tony ignoró por completo la queja de Steve volviendo a concentrarse en encestar alguna de las chapas en la canasta blanca.

— ¿Para ti todo es una broma?—.

Tony apretó los labios formando una delgada línea. Ese día tampoco había sido el mejor para él. Su padre había vuelto de viaje de negocios, y siempre que estaba en la torre la situación era tensa. Por esa misma razón había llegado tarde a la escuela, y por ese mismo motivo se puso el uniforme de forma adecuada, sorpresivamente.

—Las cosas graciosas—contestó volteando a darle la cara quitando de lado su expresión apesadumbrada—.

—Necesito que te tomes esto en serio Stark, tengo práctica de soccer y soy capitán del equipo, tengo que estar allí—.

—No eres el único con cosas importantes por hacer Rogers—contestó con ironía—Pero si tanto deseas salir, anda, pídeles que te abran—.

Tony volvió a centrar su atención en las chapas y Steve resopló con molestia ya que sabía Tony se estaba burlando de él, como si gritarle a los otros que le abran la puerta no hubiera sido su primera opción, sin olvidar que su segunda opción fue intentar abrir la puerta exterior.

—No entiendo porque Sam se prestaría para hacer esto—Steve suspiró cansado de pensar en cómo escapar de allí—.

Lo que no vio venir fue a Tony interrumpiendo su monólogo.

—Ni que Rhodey o Bruce, pero ya ves, cuando menos te lo esperas te traicionan—.

Steve notaba algo de resentimiento en esa frase, aunque no parecía ser dirigida exactamente a los amigos de Tony, más bien hacia otro tema.

— ¿Por qué habrían de encerrarnos en un gimnasio? No tiene sentido—.

Escuchó a Tony continuar hablando mientras pateaba una de las chapas del suelo.

—Yo tengo una suposición—.

La rapidez con la que los ojos marrones cayeron sobre su persona provocó en Steve un pequeño escalofrío, Tony continuaba alterándolo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Según tú, cual es Rogers?—.

Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a liberar esa extraña sensación de sí mismo.

—Ellos quieren que seamos amigos—.

El silencio que se formó entre ambos consiguió poner nervioso a Steve, Tony se mantenía callado, pensativo.

Eso no duró mucho, ya que explotó a los segundos de risa.

—Tú y yo—volvió a soltar carcajadas—No, nunca—.

Steve quiso decirle que él no había dicho en ningún momento que quisiera ser su amigo, sino que los demás querían ellos dos lo fueran, pero prefirió ahorrarse esa pelea.

—En algo por fin estamos de acuerdo—.

Tony introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos observando a Steve pasarse los dedos entre los mechones rubios, parecía algo agobiado.

—No del todo—.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Sin poder creérselo Steve vio a Tony maldecir por haber soltado esas palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó sin saber que esperar del impredecible de Stark—.

La forma en que Tony rodó sus ojos le hizo suponer que no se lo diría y que buscaría alguna excusa para zafarse del asunto.

Steve estaba equivocado.

—El futbol—contestó disimuladamente dándole la espalda—.

— ¿Qué?—.

No iba a repetirlo, si Rogers no le había escuchado era su problema.

— ¿Acaso dijiste futbol?—.

Maldición, si lo había hecho.

— ¿Te gusto el futbol? Rhodey nunca me comento de ello, espera, ¿entonces porque no estás en el club?—.

—Haber, haber, despacio–reclamó con impaciencia— Sí, me gusta, y no necesariamente porque sea así tengo que estar en el club del futbol; además, ¿por qué Rhodey tendría que comentarte de ello? Él siempre se quejaba cuando le pedía ver la Champions—.

Tony aguardó unos segundos esperando por la respuesta de Steve pero al no oírle volteó a verle encontrándose con los celestes brillando.

— ¿La Champions?—.

— Ehm, ¿sí? Lo acabo de decir hace rato Rogers, ¿eres sordo?—.

Steve ignorando la forma en que le contestó volvió a hablar.

—Yo también suelo ver la Champions, y también me cuesta encontrar a alguien con quien verla—.

Tony se mostró sorprendido ante esa confesión, aunque entendía a Rogers en aquel aspecto. Al estar en Estados Unidos pero sobretodo en New York, era difícil encontrar personas que de verdad se sintieran apasionadas con el futbol, ya que en aquella ciudad los deportes que más se practicaban eran el beisbol, el basquetbol, el hockey y el futbol americano, y si los demás estaban en un club de soccer era porque Steve de alguna forma los convenció de hacerlo.

—Ahora entiendo porque Rhodey se metió al club de futbol—Tony negó con un sonrisa en el rostro para después soltar una risa—.

Steve le acompañó en el acto, y es que la situación era realmente graciosa. Ellos se detestaban y se la pasaban todo ese tiempo peleando, mientras sus más cercanos amigos a sus espaldas preferían jugar otros deportes, y los dos tenían esto en común.

Se detuvieron observándose, Steve mirando hacia abajo desde las gradas superiores y Tony hacia arriba parado en la cancha.

—Creo que… he vaciado el expendedor de bebidas—comentó Tony al ver la cantidad de botellas alineadas en el suelo—.

Steve no se aguantó y volvió a reír ante el comentario del castaño.

—Es en serio Rogers—exclamó Tony sin mostrar enojo en aquella oración, más bien gracia—No puedo vivir sin la cafeína—.

— ¿Eso no es dañino para la salud?—.

Tony iba a contestar protestándole lo contrario pero el sonido de unos golpes le detuvo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—.

Steve asintió y parándose caminó entre los asientos viendo de donde provenían los sonidos, Tony le acompaño subiendo por los escalones.

— ¿Esos son…?—.

Efectivamente lo eran, sus dos amigos Sam y Rhodey con sus cabezas apoyadas en el vidrio de las ventanas.

—Miren a quienes tenemos aquí— Tony volteó a ver a Steve, buscando de forma inconsciente apoyo—Los traidores—.

— ¡Ey, ey, esperen!—.

Las voces de ambos chicos se escucharon lejanas por culpa de la placa de cristal, ante eso Rhodey maniobrando abrió la palanca y alzó el panel de vidrio sosteniéndose del borde de la pared.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí arriba?—preguntó Steve con recelo—.

—Esa es una historia graciosa que con…— la frase de Sam se cortó y se hizo hacia atrás ampliando sus ojos con temor—.

— ¡Bruce! ¡Sostén bien las colchonetas!—gritó Rhodey hacia abajo—.

—No esquives el tema Rhodes ¿Por qué nos encerraron aquí?—le reprochó Tony con enojo a su amigo—.

—Estábamos hartos, en serio es desquiciante tener que escucharlos constantemente con sus quejas. Pero eso no importa, hace rato llevamos viéndolos y al parecer tienen algo en común—.

La sonrisas cómplices de ambos chicos incomodaron de sobremanera a Steve mientras que a Tony le hicieron bufar.

— ¡Oh no lo sigan negando!—.

Con detenimiento Steve vio de reojo a Tony, encontrándole con una expresión meditabunda, formando una respuesta rápida a la exclamación de Sam.

— Rogers y yo…—.

Tony habría seguido hablando de no ser porque el aviso de Bruce interrumpió su oración.

— ¡Fury viene para acá!—.

Los cuatro se observaron entre sí alarmados.

— ¡Bruce!—gritó Tony pero al darse cuenta que el otro capaz no podía escucharle se dirigió a su mejor amigo— ¡Rhodey dile que abra la puerta!—.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿quién tenía la llave Sam?—.

— ¿¡Es en serio Rhodey?!—Vociferó el genio—Nos encierran aquí y no sabes dónde carajos colocaron la llave—.

— ¡No me hagas atravesar esta ventana Tony!—amenazó Rhodey al verlo furioso—.

— ¡Deténganse los dos!—ordenó Steve entrometiéndose—Rhodey dile a Bruce que vaya por la llave, de seguro la tiene Natasha, Sam y tu bajen de allí de inmediato, por mientras Tony y yo buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí por la otra puerta—.

—Eso va a estar difícil, Jan está allí y Natasha también tiene la llave de esa puerta—.

Ante lo dicho por Sam, Tony resopló estresado.

—Entonces Bruce va a tener que correr de prisa—.

Sam y Rhodey asintieron, mientras con el comunicador avisaban a Jan sobre la falla del plan. Luego comenzaron a bajar entre las colchonetas con cuidado de no tropezarse y que la torre se derrumbara.

—Nunca pensé Bruce se prestaría para esto—comentó Tony cuando ambos perdieron de vista a los dos chicos—.

—Yo menos lo pensé de Peggy—.

De forma involuntaria Tony volteó a verle cuando él menciono el nombre de la muchacha, Steve al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada. Allí estaba de vuelta, aquella fuerza atrayente que los envolvía constantemente, que duro poco debido al estruendoso ruido que se oyó afuera.

— ¡¿Rhodey?!—Llamó Tony—.

La puerta en seguida se abrió y Steve suplicaba porque no fuera Fury quien estuviera tras ella.

Lastimosamente sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

En frente de ellos se hallaba el director, acompañado de Coulson y Hill, quien sostenía tanto a Sam como Rhodey de los brazos. Tony le miró fijamente, el semblante que mostraba Fury no avecinaba nada bueno.

.

 **V**

.

—Ni un solo alumno asistió a clases de futbol, ¿no pensaron que me daría cuenta?—.

Tony rodó los ojos con fastidio, distinguiendo a Rhodey bajar levemente la cabeza y a Rogers mostrar rasgos de arrepentimiento.

—Se encierran en el gimnasio, y a parte toman material del colegio sin el permiso de algún encargado ¿les parece adecuado?—.

Sam jugaba con sus dedos mientras escuchaba la reprimenda que Fury les daba en su oficina.

— ¡¿Y dónde se supone que esta Odinson?! ¡¿Barton?! ¿Ellos también formaron parte de esto?—.

¿Thor también había faltado al club de futbol? Steve mostró sorpresa al descubrirlo, solo esperaba que su amigo no haya hecho nada imprudente.

—Señor si me permite…—.

—No se lo permito Rogers—cortó el intento de explicación de Steve—Usted más que nadie se suponía debía evitar que este tipo de situaciones ocurran—.

Los siguiente minutos se lo pasaron escuchando cuál sería su castigo, y que tendrían una enorme anotación en su expediente con respecto a su comportamiento, la manera en que Rhodey apretó la silla llamó la atención de Tony, eso le hizo pensar en las metas que su amigo tenía, él deseaba enlistarse en la marina y con aquella mancha en su historial no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.

—Ahora fuera—.

Sam junto con Steve, se alzaron de sus sillas y salieron de la oficina, Rhodey se quedó al ver que Tony no tenía intenciones de pararse.

— ¿Tony?—.

— Adelántate Rhodey—.

— Pero…—.

— Anda—.

Con inseguridad ante lo que Tony tendría planeado, Rhodey se retiró de la dirección.

— ¿No di una orden Stark?—dijo Fury al seguir viendo su presencia—.

—Sí la escuché, pero ya me conoces –Tony subió las piernas sobre el escritorio de Fury logrando que este alzara una ceja—Tenemos que hablar de lo acaba de pasar—.

— ¿Y por qué habría de escucharte?—empujó los pies con su manos logrando botar las piernas de su mesa—.

—Porqué a ti no te gustaría castigar a las personas equivocadas—.

El mutismo que se generó fue quien le dio a Tony la razón.

Una exhausta explicación estaba por venir.

.

 **VI**

.

Thor aguardaba a que Loki respondiera a sus preguntas, ambos enfrentándose con sus miradas clavadas en el otro.

El pelinegro había soportado toda la semana los acosos de parte de Thor, persiguiéndolo inclusive hasta lugares como el baño, todo para entender lo que sucedió aquel día en la torre de Stark. En ese proceso, llegó un punto en el que Loki cansado le gritó que lo hizo por jugar con él, para divertirse, sin embargo el rubio no creyó en sus palabras.

—Que iluso eres Thor, al pensar que yo haría algo como aquello que piensas—.

—Dilo con todas las palabras hermano—.

El mandato fue brusco y Loki alzó su barbilla buscando resguardarse tras su imagen altiva.

—No intestes ocultarlo—Thor se aproximó hasta él con tan solo tres pasos—Explica por completo que paso allí—.

Las pocas hojas que habían en los arboles cayeron ante la brisa otoñal moviendo también las ropas de los dos adolescentes.

—Apártate—.

Frunciendo su ceño Thor sostuvo con sus dos brazos a Loki, viendo sus intenciones de alejarle.

—No esquives la responsabilidad de tus actos hermano—.

Loki le miró penetrante con todas las emociones de rechazo clavadas en sus orbes, pero notando que Thor no flaquearía echó un vistazo hacia el costado, chocando con la presencia de Sam, Rhodey y Steve, todos inquietos al parecer por algo que involucraba a Stark.

—Tus amigos—dijo Loki con desprecio y se tiró para atrás apartándose del rubio—.

— ¿Capitán?—susurró viendo a su compañero cruzado de brazos y con tiñes de preocupación en todo su rostro—.

Aprovechando que Thor se centró en los otros, Loki se escabulló entre los arboles perdiéndose en el jardín de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que Stark se quedara adentro Rhodey?—.

Odinson comprendió mejor lo que sucedía entre los demás, la mención de Tony explicaba porque Steve andaba enojado.

—Tony tenía un plan, no quiso decirme cual pero habrá que confiar en él—.

— Si se trata de un plan de Stark me da algo de miedo saber cuál es— expresó su opinión Sam—.

— ¿Stark está bien?—.

Los tres giraron encontrándose con Thor parado tras la mampara de vidrio que separaba el pasadizo del jardín.

— Sí, él sólo…—.

Steve se quedó callado intentando explicar la situación. Thor paseo sus ojos entre los presentes pidiendo una respuesta a la vez que corría la puerta de vidrio y entraba en el recinto estudiantil.

— ¿Me extrañaron?—.

Todos voltearon con prisa al oír a Tony, quien estaba parado frente a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo tranquilo y sin ningún rasgo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué hiciste Tony?—Rhodey fue el primero que se acercó hasta él tomándole de los hombros—.

— Digamos que use mi don de la palabra y convencí a Nicky de no castigarlos—.

— ¿Cómo que tu don? Tony al director Fury no le agradas—.

— Duele más oírlo que saberlo—expresó Tony con burla llevándose una mano al pecho—Solo olvídalo Rhodey, ahora vámonos que Jarvis debe estar pensando que no he vuelto a casa por culpa del intruso—.

Indeciso Rhodey dejó a Tony libre y éste se despidió de los otros con un leve movimiento de mano, su amigo le siguió desde atrás y lanzó una mirada de duda tanto a Sam como Steve. Tony estaba ocultándoles algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?—.

La pregunta dejó pensando a Steve que sin quererlo le hizo dar con la respuesta.

— Stark se acaba de echar la culpa—.

Sam sorprendido se mostró al escuchar a Steve decir ello, sin embargo tenía sentido.

—Quien lo hubiera pensando, Stark no es tan egocéntrico como creíamos—.

La espalda de Tony se perdía en el fondo y Steve sintió la horrible sensación de su estómago removiéndose. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo había estado mal juzgando todos estos años.

Sin imaginarlo el plan de Jan había surgido efecto, generando una posibilidad.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

Bien aclararé ciertas cosillas:

 ***** Cuando Steve se refiere a Tony como algo malo, es porque no lo conoce realmente, si ven ahora ya tuvo la oportunidad de ver otros aspectos de Tony y como vieron en el final le hizo dudar sobre si realmente Tony es una mala persona, es como en la película, solo que esta vez quiero que Steve admita que de verdad está equivocado.

 ***** Steve y Peggy no están juntos, no son novios ni nada, solo amigos, pero se gustan mutuamente, el detalle es que Steve va lento con ella, no se preocupen verán como poco a poco comienza a sentir cosas por Tony que con Peggy no sintió.

 ***** Respecto a que ambos les gustan el futbol, es solo una pequeña similitud que puse porque ya saben que muchas de las amistades se dan cuando te das cuenta que tienes gustos en similar con otra persona, aunque esta no será la única cosa que sea similar entre los dos.

Eso sería todo, iba a poner aquí una escena del próximo capítulo pero era tan largo que preferí no hacerlo.

Por cierto muchas gracias a **Chinita-sama** , **Cerezo de Luna** y **rukia19971997** por sus hermosos reviews.

Recuerden que un review es la mejor manera de hacerle saber al autor que su historia está yendo por buen camino, además de ayudarle a inspirarse y continuar escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	5. De celulares y filantropía Stark

¡Hola! La verdad he andado algo desorganizada y por ello estoy subiendo el capítulo algo tarde. Pero prometo el otro vendrá antes de tiempo. Abajo les estaré dejando una escena del próximo capítulo :)

¿Por cierto que les pareció el nuevo tráiler? Creo que al verlo, mis lágrimas tuvieron lágrimas.  
En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

 _LUEGO REVISO LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Marvel.

* * *

. **  
Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 5:** De celulares y filantropía al estilo Stark

La cafetería se encontraba abarrotada por un montón de estudiantes que disfrutaban la hora del almuerzo en medio de un alboroto de voces. Cada quien con su respectivo grupo social. Las mesas ocupadas por alumnos con ansias de chismes, olvidando por completo la bandeja que reposaba frente a ellos.

Todos acompañados de amigos, a excepción de uno.

Tony sentado en una de las esquinas del comedor bebió del café que se encontraba en su vaso descartable, dejando que el líquido caliente recorriera su garganta, enviciándolo con tan exquisito sabor. Una vez acabado, pasó la lengua por su labio superior quitando la sensación adormecedora que provocaba la temperatura de aquella bebida.

Se estiró en su asiento visualizando el panorama, rechazando los ojos que le perforaban la nuca. Por un rato se dedicó a acomodar la parte delantera de su cabello con sus dedos hasta que los cuchicheos tras de él comenzaron a convertirse en voces fuertes.

Con irritación echó su cabeza hacia atrás, atrapando en el acto a Jan con Hank, ambos ubicados en la mesa tras él.

— ¡Tony! —Exclamó Hank formando una sonrisa chueca en su rostro. — ¿Cómo éstas?

La mirada entrecerrada que les dedicó confirmó las sospechas de aquellos dos adolescentes. Tony continuaba enojado con ellos.

— ¡No puedes seguir molesto con nosotros! —Reclamó Jan cruzándose de brazos en un intento de parecer intimidante. — ¡A Rhodey si continuas hablándole, pero a nosotros no! ¡Eso no es justo! —La muchacha acompañó su queja formando un puchero y girando su rostro ofendida.

Tony al verla rodó los ojos. Jan creía que al hacer semejante escena le convencería, sin embargo olvidaba por completo con quien estaba tratando. Tony Stark no sucumbía ante berrinches, más bien los hacía.

—Jan tiene razón, no puedes seguir así, principalmente con todo ese acto de no hablarnos. —Pidió Pym apoyando sus brazos en la mesa— Sé que ella no hizo bien en armar todo ese plan. —calló al sentir los orbes flameantes de su novia acusándolo de traidor. —Pero no fue con malas intenciones. —Justificó alejándose unos centímetros de Jan.

Por un rato mantuvo su vista fija en la de Hank, quien al notarle pensativo tuvo la esperanza de haberle hecho reflexionar. Aunque cualquier expectativa se esfumó al recibir una notificación de que Tony los había bloqueado en el Facebook.

— ¿El Facebook te avisa cuando alguien te bloquea? —fue lo que preguntó Jan inocente, al verificar el aviso de su cuenta en su celular.

—No. —Contestó Hank rendido—Tony ha de haber usado códigos con los cuales lograrlo.

Sin más que decir Tony volvió a su posición inicial escuchando como las sillas eran arrastradas. Aquello indicaba la retirada de la pareja, dejando a Tony solo, con su disgusto y su teléfono en mano.

Jan se lo había buscado. No debía entrometerse en los problemas que tenía con Rogers, peor aún solucionarlos. Si tanto incomodaba al resto, con ignorarlos era suficiente. Además de que tanto se quejaba, si fueron sus "maravillosos" planes los culpables de haber terminado castigados. Tony no quería imaginarse que hubiera sucedido si no mentía. Rhodey estaría con una mancha en su historial académico, una enorme notificación que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

¿Jan preguntaba porque él continuaba hablándole a Rhodey? Bueno, allí estaba su respuesta. Su mejor amigo no se perdonaba ser el culpable de que terminara castigado por un mes entero. Y Rhodes con ello ya tenía suficiente carga de consciencia.

Sin mencionar que a éste le daba la necesidad de ir y hablar con Fury y contarle toda la verdad. Pero Tony tenía que recordarle que si lo hacía, Fury podría castigarlo por más meses debido a que mintió, y Rhodey no quería ver a Tony castigado más tiempo del que ya tenía. Ese motivo era suficiente para detener las intenciones del moreno.

Luego estaba Bruce. Tony a veces dudaba sobre la decisión de no hablarle. Obviamente sabía que Banner y Pym no quisieron formar parte de aquella treta. A Bruce no le gustaban los problemas; y a Hank, ser parte de los planes de Jan. Pero también ellos debían aprender a decir no, ocasionalmente.

Su análisis respecto a sus amigos, fue interrumpido por Clint que de imprevisto se sentó en la misma mesa que él, ocupando el asiento de enfrente. Lo vio dejar la bandeja con extrema tranquilidad, acomodándose mejor en su sitio, como marcando el territorio. Tony abrió los labios levemente, y dejó mostrar su desacuerdo frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿No hay suficientes mesas por el lugar? —preguntó sarcástico indicando con su mano el espacio del comedor.

Clint se mantuvo quieto escuchando la queja del castaño, cuando éste terminó de hablar, tomó su lata de gaseosa, pasando los dedos por el precinto dispuesto a abrirlo, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Tony.

— ¿Acaso Romanoff se le acabó la paciencia y terminó por darte el golpe que tanto merecías? Eso debió atrofiar tu cerebro.

Ello fue lo que logró hacer reaccionar a Clint, quien torciendo sus labios apretó el envase entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Sonrió triunfal Tony.

Barton rendido hizo una mueca y dejó su bebida de vuelta en la mesa.

— No me gusta lo que estás haciendo Tony. — Explicó. —No hemos avanzado nada de nuestro proyecto de historia desde que no hablas con Bruce, y créeme que tú y él son las únicas opciones que me quedan, Loki ni tomarlo en cuenta. —Negó tajante con una mano, — y Darcy vive en otro universo. Así que olvida el asunto del plan de Jan y habla de una vez con Bruce. —Pidió, casi hasta podía decirse rogando.

— ¿Entonces toda esta súplica es porque no hemos acabado el informe? —el asentimiento de Clint y el fastidio que se hallaba pintado en todo su rostro contestó la interrogación. —Solo faltan unos pequeños detalles, insignificantes diría yo. — Comentó echándose para atrás y comenzando a balancear su silla.

—Lo dices porque no necesitas esta nota —dijo con voz apagada Clint. — ¿Aunque sea podríamos dividirnos lo poco que queda del trabajo?

—No sé de qué tanto te preocupas— cuestionó Stark. — Además a quien tendrías que reclamarle es a _cuernitos_.

— ¿No escuchaste acaso lo que dije? —Clint jugó con su tenedor moviendo el contenido de su plato. —Con Loki no podemos contar.

—Sí, pero es quien menos trabajo ha hecho.

El leve movimiento de la cabeza de Barton confirmó su argumento. Lo único que había hecho Loki era buscar información en algunos libros, escanearlos y enviárselos a sus correos para que ellos resumieran el contenido.

— Allá va nuestra presa. — El castaño dejó de balancear su silla y se fijó en uno de los extremos del comedor.

Clint se guio por la mirada de Tony, captando en seguida la figura de Loki caminando con su típico porte elegante. Decidido a encararle apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se alzó de su silla, pero el movimiento del pelinegro sacando su celular del bolsillo detuvo a Clint, quedándose levemente elevado de su asiento. Tony extrañado por el comportamiento de éste, cayó en el mismo detalle que Barton veía. Y ahora ambos se encontraban interesados por vigilar las acciones de Loki. Siguiendo el recorrido que tenía el celular al pasar entre las manos, siendo llevado directo de vuelta al pantalón.

Tony fue el primero que despertó del análisis profundo que tuvo con Loki. Preguntándose porque Clint estaba tan interesado en el celular del hermano de Thor. Tal vez Barton sabía lo mismo que él. No, imposible. Su fuente le había afirmado que los únicos en tener conocimiento del secreto, eran ellos dos.

— Bueno, en otra ocasión será. —Susurró Clint regresando a su antigua posición— No podemos dar por hecho que Loki nos ayudará.

—Mejo así —habló Tony con tono desconfiado, sus dudas con respecto a Clint seguían presentes. —Me encantará ver la expresión de Loki cuando lo hayan desaprobado en el curso.

Clint sonrió y comenzó a degustar de su almuerzo con tranquilidad. Sin notar el cambio en el semblante de Tony, manifestando su confusión.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Sin haber finalizado de masticar Clint se mantuvo con la boca llena y los cachetes algo inflados. Pestañeó esperando que Tony entendiera su situación, sin embargo los gestos en el rostro del muchacho seguían intactos. Tragó con fuerza para así poder contestar a la pregunta con algún comentario sarcástico, cuando se trataba de Stark, ese era tu mejor ataque.

Abrió la boca para lanzar su oración pero la presencia de Steve entrando en la cafetería llamó su atención.

— Que raro.

Sin entender Tony volteó siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Clint, encontrándose con Steve claramente apresurado por servirse su almuerzo.

—Se supone el Cap debería estar en la biblioteca.

Apoyándose del borde de su silla Tony volvió a mirar a Clint en busca de una explicación.

—Últimamente está teniendo problemas con el curso de química. —Aclaró hasta darse cuenta de una posible manera de molestar a Tony— Podrías ayudarlo, ahora que son taaaan amigos.

El modo en que las cejas de Clint subieron y bajaron y el cómo arrastro la "a", lograron que Tony soltará un resoplido y apretara luego los labios en señal de ofensa.

— ¡Ya todos lo sabemos Stark! —Dijo riendo con burla. — ¡Hey Cap! —.

Las alarmas de Tony se encendieron al ver a Clint agitar el brazo en el aire, llamando a Rogers y pidiéndole que se acercara a su mesa.

— ¡Aquí hay un sitio! ¿Y adivina quien más está?

Steve se detuvo confundido por la actitud de éste, pero pronto entendió a qué se refería. Tony estaba sentado allí, no podía verle el rostro pero por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron, tal parecía no estar muy cómodo con las palabras de Clint.

—Peggy está esperándome. —Fue su respuesta a la vez que señalaba hacia uno de las mesas.

Clint soltó un "Oh" comprendiéndole por completo, mientras que Tony frunció el ceño, le enojaba que Steve se haya ido sin siquiera acercarse a saludar. No es como si fuera su deber o algo, pero desde que lo salvo del castigo, Steve no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Tony comenzaba a hastiarse de aquel comportamiento, principalmente de cuanto le afectaba.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión? —indagó Clint con gracia.

Gruñendo el aludido se cruzó de brazos, negándose a contarle su molestia.

— Creo que lo entiendo. —Le apuntó con su tenedor— Estas celoso.

A Tony casi se le salen los ojos por la manera en que Clint había dicho eso, como si fuera de lo más normal.

— Creíste que luego de salvarle serías su amigo, así como lo es con Sam, Thor e incluso conmigo.

El aire regresó a sus pulmones cuando Clint reveló a qué se refería.

— Ni en mis pesadillas eso sucedería.

— Stark en algún momento deberás aceptarlo, el Cap es genial—llevó un nuevo bocado a sus labios— No debería decirte esto, pero entre nosotros, Steve se siente culpable.

Tony elevó una ceja exponiendo su desconcierto ¿Rogers sintiendo culpa? ¿Por qué habría de sentirse así? Si él tomó esa decisión fue por Rhodey, no por Sam o Steve, sin embargo tuvo que incluirlos, porque de no haberlo hecho Fury no le habría creído ni una sola línea de su historia.

—Supongo que el cargo de consciencia es lo que le hace evadirte. —Clint se hundió de hombros y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo por completo.

Con la vista fija en algún punto, Tony se puso a meditar de aquello. Hasta ahora Fury no le tildaba de mentiroso, mucho menos ampliaba su castigo. Él pensaba que por la forma de ser de Rogers, éste iría inmediatamente a acusarle sin importar también acabar sancionado. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando pasó una semana y ni rastro de alguna petición de parte de Fury para que vaya a la dirección.

— Luego vemos lo del informe _Legolas_. —Avisó Tony levantándose de su silla.

Clint con la boca llena asintió, viendo al otro tener el semblante serio. Al parecer sus palabras habían logrado su cometido.

Esos dos idiotas al fin podrían solucionar sus problemas. El plan de Jan se había ampliado aunque ahora solo llevado a cabo por Nat, Bruce y él.

.

 **(I)**

.

La espera se estaba haciendo larga para Tony quien escondido tras el final de una larga cola de lockers, observaba a un individuo minuciosamente. Loki parado frente de su casillero guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias pero al sentirse vigilado volteó de prisa hacia el lugar donde creía se encontraba su acosador, Stark con rapidez se volvió a ocultar tras la plancha de acero apoyando su espalda contra ella y con el rostro algo inclinado, en busca de algún movimiento que le indicara que Loki se acercaba.

Se suponía debía estar cumpliendo con su castigo pero necesitaba conseguir el celular de Loki. Aquella sería la única forma de dar con la evidencia con la cual lo culparía, y con ello podría quizás volver a recuperar la amistad que tenía con Pepper y Happy. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero los extrañaba, y el único en saberlo era Rhodey.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, su amigo apareció caminando por el pasillo, al verlo, con rapidez lo tomó de la camisa y jaló hasta colocarle a su lado.

— ¡¿Que rayos Tony?! —El moreno quitó su mano y alisó la tela de la casaca al ver que había dejado arrugas en ella — ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? — dijo desconfiado.

— Pues… Verás. —la mente del castaño se puso a trabajar en busca de una respuesta. —Es que Bruce está allí, —señaló hacia donde se encontraba Loki, bloqueando la vista con su cuerpo para que Rhodey le creyera. —Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le ignoro.

— Deberías dejar de hacer eso, estas lastimándolo, y no solo a Bruce, también a Hank y a Jan. — Tony rodó los ojos al escucharle. —Aunque, ¿no se supone tu deberías estar en detención?

— ¿También quieres que te deje de hablar a ti, no Rhodes?

James tosió y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos, claramente apenado. Obviamente si Tony estaba castigado era por su culpa.

— Yo podría-

El gesto duro con que le miró Tony le hizo callar. Él ya sabía lo que iba a decir, y es que era muy evidente que la consciencia de Rhodey estaba por explotar a causa de la culpa que sentía.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, ya te he dicho que me da igual si Fury me castiga.

Pero para Rhodey si tenía importancia.

—Verdad, de que te quejas tú si se supone deberías estar en tu entrenamiento de futbol. —Reclamó Tony.

— Respecto a eso, el entrenador canceló las clases ya que Steve necesitaba tiempo para estudiar química, y sin el Capitán, no quería que asistiéramos.

La mención del rubio llamó la atención en Tony. Era la segunda vez en el día que se enteraba de los problemas que éste tenía con aquel curso.

El silencio que se formó consiguió que Rhodey pensará en una idea que estaba seguro a Tony no le gustaría escuchar, pero nada perdía con hacérsela saber.

Decidido giró a verle, lanzándole la indirecta.

— No, ni loco. — Le respondió al entender lo que quería. — No ayudaré a Rogers en su prueba de química.

— Tony deja de lado los resentimientos, ¿no se suponía ya se llevaban mejor? — Preguntó mirándole con desaprobación. — Evitaste que lo castigaran.

— ¡Alto allí Rhodey! — le pidió alzando la palma de su mano. — Yo nunca hice eso por Rogers, lo hice por ti.

— No es verdad, porque de ser así no habrías apelado a su favor, tanto de Sam como de Steve. Admítelo Tony, te agrada.

La forma en que su amigo esquivó el rostro hacia un lado, le dio un índice de que estaba en lo cierto. Aquel día en que quedaron encerrados, había sido de mucha ayuda para que los dos mejoraran en su compleja relación. Y aunque no sabía cuál era la actual opinión de Steve con respecto a Tony, estaba seguro que luego de aquel sacrificio por parte del genio, Rogers definitivamente tendría problemas para no verle con buenos ojos.

— Solo piénsalo.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse por el mismo pasillo de donde vino.

Pasando una mano por su cabello Tony decidió no hacerse más problemas, al menos por aquel momento, y volver a concentrarse en obtener el celular de Loki. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando giró y atrapó a Clint abriendo el casillero del pelinegro. Ello le hizo recordar lo sucedido en la cafetería.

Al parecer Clint si sabía lo que Loki supuestamente hacía. Repartir rumores por el colegio.

—Nunca creí que tuvieras las mismas manías que el amigo de Hank ***** , _flechitas_.

El celular saltó de entre las manos del mencionado cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, sintiéndose acorralado, sin embargo cuando vio de quien se trataba, resopló con fastidio.

— Stark casi me da un paro. —Llevó la mano libre a su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces en el casillero de Loki? Espera. —Era el momento de usar sus dotes de gran actor— ¿Ese es el celular de Loki? ¿Qué haces con él? —Entrecerró sus parpados buscando verse intimidante.

Viéndose arrinconado por las preguntas de Tony, Barton cerró el casillero y tomo del suéter a Tony arrastrándolo hasta la entrada del baño.

—Tengo pruebas de Loki es el culpable de crear chismes en la escuela.

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

Cuanto más soltara Clint mejor sería para él.

— Yo lo vi, ¿de acuerdo? Hace un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto es un tiempo?

— ¿Un año?

¡Legolas lo sabía hace un año y nunca dijo nada! Él recién gracias a su fuente pudo enterarse hace dos meses. Si Clint hubiera hablado su problema con Happy y Pepper se habría solucionado de inmediato.

—Por tu expresión tú también sabes algo ¿no?

Frustrado Tony lo empujó dentro de los servicios, fijándose si estos se hallaban vacíos, luego lo llevó a uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Por qué recién quieres saber si _cuernitos_ está detrás de esto? —Reclamó Tony.

No entendía que tanto había esperado Clint para comenzar a buscar la evidencia.

—Sé lo que pasó con Happy y Pepper.

Por un segundo Barton creyó ver en los ojos de Tony nostalgia.

—Jan y Rhodey nos los contaron, y un poco Bruce. No te enojes con ellos, creo que solo lo hacen por protegerte, de una extraña manera, pero lo hacen.

— ¿Loki enviaba mensajes ocultando su número? —Ignoró la confesión del otro, dando una pieza del rompecabezas.

—Y esos mensajes contenían chismes.

Clint y Tony se miraron con sorpresa al darse cuenta que sus versiones coincidían perfectamente. El celular entre sus manos tembló, ansiosos por revisar el contenido que éste poseía, y lo habrían hecho de no ser porque la puerta principal del baño se abrió.

Los dos ante el temor de ser atrapados -y peor aún- encerrados juntos en un cubículo, jalonearon del aparato buscando escapar con él. Tanta fue la fuerza que cayó directo al inodoro.

Tony resopló con frustración, ahogando su grito de furia, mientras que Clint susurraba "mierda" una y otra vez cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos observando el celular flotar en el agua de sospechosa composición.

— Ni loco tocaré esa cosa. —Dijo Clint entre dientes.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que yo sí?! — Mencionó despacio intentando sonar amenazador pero sin un tono fuerte.

La mueca de enojo en el rostro de Tony dejó en claro su oposición a meter su mano en el agujero. Las miradas chocaron, mandándose el uno al otro ser quien se encargara de sacar el teléfono.

—No, no y no. — Clint se hallaba reacio de hacerlo, tendría pesadillas con aquel suceso si accedía.

Tony se apoyó en la pared del cubículo examinando la situación, buscando una rápida solución.

—Te daré 50 dólares.

Clint suspiró con fuerza y cruzándose de brazos se detuvo un rato a meditar sobre el trato que le daba Stark, fácilmente de ello podría sacar más dinero.

— Que sean 200.

La expresión que se formó en el rostro de Tony fue todo un poema ¿Qué se creía Barton? ¿Qué le sobraba el dinero? Bueno sí, le sobraba. Pero no iba ir por ahí regalándolo.

— Cien. —demandó con autoridad.

—Mi última oferta es 150.

Arrugando su nariz y sus labios, Tony aceptó de mala gana sacando los billetes de su billetera del bolsillo trasero y entregándoselos a un sonriente Clint.

—Bien ya tienes el dinero, ahora saca el celular.

—Calma. —Criticó Clint remangándose una de las mangas de su chompa, y la camisa. — Maldición, algo me dice que nunca me harás olvidarme de esto, ¿verdad?

—Con la cantidad de dinero que te he dado, créeme que no. —Contestó burlón Tony.

Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos a Clint no le quedó de otra que hundir la mano en el retrete, temblando de asco cuando los dedos sintieron la humedad rodearles.

— Son 150 dólares, tú puedes Clint. —Se animó a si mismo ignorando las risas que Tony soltaba, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

Hizo una pausa para expulsar el aire guardado y abrió un ojo viendo a Stark con su gesto socarrón, divirtiéndose de la escena. Frunció el ceño, y volvió a concentrarse, sólo que ésta vez aspirando todo lo que sus pulmones podían de oxígeno, metió la mano por completo hasta tocar el celular sacándolo de un movimiento, el cual consiguió que algunas gotas de agua salpicaran alrededor. Inmediatamente con repugnancia lanzó el celular a las manos de Tony quien respondió con rapidez tomándolo, olvidando de dónde provenía.

— Iugh, necesito lavarme.

Escuchar a Clint hablar logró que por fin Tony soltara el celular, provocando un ruidoso sonido, al estrellarse contra el piso, y sin importarle el aparato, Stark comenzó a restregar las palmas sobre su suéter.

— ¡Con cuidado! Loki podría darse cuenta, si dañamos su teléfono. —Exclamó y luego estiró la otra manga de su chompa hasta cubrir su mano para poder recoger el objeto.

Tony le ignoró y salió del cubículo sin interesarle si el intruso seguía afuera, yendo directamente al lavadero, rascando con jabón su piel.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

La cuestión de Clint quedó en el aire, ya que Tony seguía ensimismado en eliminar todo rastro de suciedad que pudiera haber quedado al coger el celular. Clint poniendo los ojos en blanco también se dedicó a limpiarse y de paso con un trozo de papel mojado frotar la carcasa.

—Debes darme el celular.

Clint en seguida se negó, con tan solo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quién de los dos sabe de informática y como hackear sistemas?

El puchero y la mano de Clint extendiéndole el celular dieron por ganador a Tony en la pelea. El castaño sonriente guardó el teléfono y salió del baño, seguido por Clint que refunfuñaba.

— ¿Exactamente que harás con él?

—No creo que entiendas el lenguaje de programación, ¿o sí?

Chasqueando la lengua Clint se despidió de él y siguió su camino dejando a Tony solo en medio del pasillo.

Una vez lo perdió de vista comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto, después retiró el celular de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente, fijándose si no tenía algún rasguño debido a la caída. Presiono el botón al borde del aparato y consiguió encenderlo, esperando a que el menú apareciera.

Tony no supo como pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, observando el interior a través del vidrio. Irse hubiera sido más sencillo de no ser por el material del que estaba fabricado la puerta, permitiéndole ver la imagen de Rogers sentado en una mesa y con una enorme pila de libros.

Y dada su expresión de seguro no la estaba pasando bien. Tony tuvo la opción de ignorarlo, seguir caminando y concentrarse en el celular, Rogers se lo merecía, por ignorarle durante toda esa semana y comportarse como un imbécil ¿No se suponía él era el menor de los dos?

Pero la voz de Rhodey que taladraba su cerebro y la escena del gimnasio, le hacían querer apiadarse, aunque sea un poco de él.

Virando los ojos, metió el celular de vuelta en su refugio y entró en la biblioteca, silenciosamente, yendo primero hacia uno de los libreros de la sección de ciencias, en vez de acercarse a Steve.

Sin notarle, el rubio continuaba metido en la teoría de los libros, pasando de vez en cuando su mano por el cuello en señal de estrés. Agradecía tanto que su profesor haya postergado la prueba para el día siguiente, dándole más tiempo de prepararse, aunque aquello no mejoraba sus estadísticas, seguía sin entender los esquemas de las formulas químicas, y los procesos de transformación entre compuestos.

Steve realmente no quería renegar del curso, pero le estaba resultando tormentoso tratar con tantos elementos y enlaces de distinta naturaleza, memorizarlos tampoco era una opción, ya que luego lo olvidaría y esos conocimientos le servirían para su examen final, tenía que mantenerlos.

Metiendo los dedos por su cabellera apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, clavando su mirada hacia el cuaderno, ignorando la presencia de Tony, que se acercaba hacia él con dos libros en sus brazos.

Debido a eso, el sonido que produjo al dejarlos, consiguió asustar a Steve, quien alzando su cabeza vio al muchacho parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados además de su típico gesto de autosuficiencia.

Steve abrió los labios para soltar algo, pero luego los volvió a cerrar al recordar porque razón no quería hablar con Tony. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Stark, Steve no se hallaba molesto por lo que hizo el día que quedaron encerrados en el gimnasio, por el contrario, eso consiguió cambiar de alguna manera su forma de pensar con respecto al genio, el problema estaba más inclinado a su cargo de consciencia, tal y como Clint había explicado.

— Sé lo que debes estar pensando. —Tony fue el primero en hablar al ver que el otro no se animaba. —Tómalo como un acto de caridad. —Se hundió de hombros y arrastró la silla libre sentándose en ella con total confianza.

Steve pestañeó y después se aclaró la garganta, realizando una mueca de incomodidad. Realmente deseaba conversar con Tony, y recién caía en la cuenta de ello, no solo se trataba de sus valores morales, sino también sobre cómo tratarle ahora que ya no se detestaban, al menos no tanto como antes.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Tony se recostó sobre la mesa acercando su rostro hasta la presencia contraria. —Mira que no suelo hacer estos favores tan seguido, por si no lo recuerdas hice uno la semana pasada y terminé castigado.

El rubio volteó el rostro al lado contrario sintiendo la culpa.

—Creo que ya entiendo. —Regresó su vista cuando Stark volvía a su posición inicial— Piensas que todo ese sacrificio lo hice por Sam o por ti pero-

— No.

La respuesta llegó intempestivamente rápida, interrumpiendo la oración de Tony.

— Sé que lo hiciste por Rhodey, y también sé que no le hablas a ninguno de tus amigos debido a lo que hizo Jan. —Steve se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta que le era casi imposible ignorar al genio.

—Vaya, entonces sí lo sabes. Aunque por lo segundo no sé si deba asustarme ¿tanto sabes de mi Rogers? —Fingió con gracia.

Esta vez fue Steve quien cruzó sus brazos y apretó los labios ofendido.

— Supongo que tengo motivos para preguntarte esto ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Fury?

Esperaba esa interrogante de parte de Tony, y tal vez no estaba preparado para contestarla, quizás por ello le evadía.

— Porque Rhodey es importante para ti, de no serlo no lo habrías hecho, eso es admirable.

La confesión sincera dejó a Tony asombrado. Steve nunca reconocía fácilmente a las personas. Ni siquiera con sus amigos solía hacerlo. De verdad no estaba preparado para esas palabras, el esquivar la mirada lo dejaba en evidencia.

—Si Fury se entera de esto-

—No lo hará. —Esta vez fue el castaño quien cortó la charla. —Al menos no de mi parte, y no creo que Rhodey lo haga, ya tiene suficiente con que haya salido castigado.

— Sam no dirá nada tampoco, y yo, espero poder vivir con mi consciencia.

—Eso es un tanto exagerado Rogers. — Tony sonrió negando con su cabeza.

Los segundos en donde pudo ver la sonrisa de Stark, fueron suficientes para que Steve entendiera que ese era su modo de los dos de tratarse, entre bromas y oraciones llenas de indirectas.

— Ahora te toca a ti.

Tony elevó una de sus cejas pidiéndole que se explique.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a estudiar?

Asintió formulando una respuesta inteligente.

—Porqué soy el mejor de la clase, debería compartir mi conocimiento, además de no hacerlo, luego yo no podre con mi consciencia.

Sí definitivamente muchas indirectas. En vez de fulminarle con su mirada, Steve sonrió rendido ante la conducta de Tony.

—De acuerdo, empecemos con esto porque mi tiempo es oro. —Se frotó las manos y le arrebató el cuaderno. —Deja de lado los apuntes que te da el profesor, eso no te servirá de nada.

Quiso quejarse pero se mordió la lengua asintiendo, en algo tenía razón Tony, era el mejor de la clase, mucho creían que se debía al alto coeficiente intelectual que éste poseía, sin embargo Steve creía que no solo era por eso.

—La mejor manera de que aprendas esto, es practicando.

¿Practicando? Pero si eran formulas. ¿Cómo se suponía practicabas con elementos unidos a varias líneas?

—Puedo leerte Rogers.

Steve rodó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Tony podía ver a través de sus gestos?

—Créeme, — le dijo mientras colocaba uno de los libros frente suyo—Cuando termine contigo serás un experto en química, no mejor que yo obviamente, pero lograrás pasar tu examen.

Aquello era una prueba para ambos, la manera de ver si podían confiar el uno del otro. Sin embargo Steve ya confiaba en Tony, desde que éste se paró en su mesa y le coloco los libros.

Inclusive cuando con clara expresión de fastidio quería reclamarle por su poco entendimiento con el curso, pero en vez de eso, se mordía el labio inferior y volvía a explicarle de nuevo.

No supo cómo, pero Tony comenzó a colarse en su mente, recordando el día en que le conoció cuando llegó como nuevo al colegio y Rhodey los presentó, en ese entonces Tony era muy distinto del de ahora, más introvertido podría decirse. Sin embargo entre los dos no hubo interacción hasta la escuela superior, cuando él se volvió presidente y Tony comenzó con sus rebeldías. Recién caía en cuenta del preciso instante en que Tony cambió.

— ¡Ey Rogers! ¿Ya se te quemó el cerebro?

La voz del menor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pero haciéndole indagar sobre otros aspectos ¿Qué clase de secretos ocultaba Stark? ¿Qué sucedió durante el trance de la escuela secundaria a la superior?

— ¡Ey, estoy esperando! ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Steve sacudió su cabeza alejando las ideas que su mente formulaba.

—Combustión.

Sintió la mirada de Tony posarse sobre él por un rato, analizándolo.

—Es correcto, lo cual es sorprendente para alguien que esta distraído.

Empujó uno de los lápices con sus dedos mostrándose avergonzado al verse descubierto.

—Te necesito enfocado.

Steve asintió, sin esperar que la mano de Tony se posara en su barbilla y le alzara el rostro.

—En- fo- ca- do. —Pronunció separando las silabas y fijando sus ojos sobre los celestes de Steve.

Esta vez el subir y bajar de la cabeza de Steve fue rápido y con un leve sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Bien.

Tony le soltó, deslizando su pulgar por la piel, consiguiendo que todos los pensamientos de Steve se enredaran entre sí.

Definitivamente sería una larga tarde.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

*Yep, es una referencia a Scott, el cual veremos en un futuro capítulo, debo aclarar que no ha aparecido porque estudia en un grado menor que los demás. Él es Junior (y no es el único…Vayan pensando que quiero decir con eso xD)

Quiero agradecer a: **Chinita-sama** y **Cerezo de Luna** por sus reviews, me hacen feliz.

Les dejo una escena del próximo capítulo _(si quieren que haga esto en cada capítulo háganmelo saber en los reviews_ _)_ Nos vemos en unos días.

* * *

" _Tal vez en parte nunca había sucedido porque siempre consideró que cuando se diera sería con Peggy. Pero últimamente se sentía lejano a ella, y no se debía al tiempo que pasaban juntos, ya que a comparación de años anteriores, se veían más seguido. Steve quería creer que aquello solo era una faceta que debía superar. El problema era él, no Peggy._

 _Suspirando miró hacia un costado encontrándose con Tony quien conversaba con Clint. Ambos se veían cómodos desde su posición. Eso le hizo pensar en su tarde en la biblioteca junto a Stark, cuando los dos compartieron sonrisas, una charla amena y el tacto de la mano de Tony sobre su barbilla quemándole._

 _Steve aún no recibía los resultados de su examen pero estaba seguro que logró aprobarlo, y todo gracias a aquella persona que por muchos años le dio dolores de cabeza, el causante de su constante pérdida de paciencia. Y ahora estaba en frente suyo y Steve sentía que podía ver a Stark como alguien de confianza, no como él niño que le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas. Aunque estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría, que aun así pasaran los meses Tony seguiría teniendo esa característica, de volverle loco. Lo único que no sabía era hasta qué sentido podría volverle loco."_


	6. Inesperado

¡Hola hermosas personitas! Esta vez me demoré porque ya empecé las clases además que he estado tratando con unos problemas personales.

Quiero agradecerles de verdad por esperar, por los comentarios, el apoyo, los favoritos, quienes me han preguntado cuando actualizaré y demás, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.

 _(Luego me encargo de corregir, ando con sueño :v, perdón algún error.)_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del tío Marvel (?)

 **DEDICATORIA:** A mi _squad_ , porque fueron las que más me motivaban a escribir (o me amenazaban :v)

 **POR CIERTO...** Hice un dibujo para el fic, y me basé en las versiones de Steve y Tony de "Avengers Academy". El link estará en mi perfil (copian y pegan enlace ya que cuando hacen click el Fanfiction loquito te vuelve a mandar a mi perfil).Es el mismo dibujo que estoy usando como portada

* * *

Limerencia

.

 **Capítulo 6:** Inesperado

Steve nunca antes había dado un beso. Y no es como si alguna chica no se lo haya propuesto. El asunto era que para él un beso debía ser dado con alguien especial, que tuviera un significado importante.

Pero cuando escuchó a los otros hablar de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Steve se preguntó si todos estos años hizo bien en guardar ese momento. Clint había besado a tantas que ni recordaba exactamente a cuantas. Thor tampoco se quedaba atrás. Inclusive Bruce dio su primer beso cuando le obligaron a jugar "verdad o reto".

Tal vez en parte nunca había sucedido porque siempre consideró que cuando se diera sería con Peggy. Pero últimamente se sentía lejano a ella, y no se debía al tiempo que pasaban juntos, ya que a comparación de años anteriores, se veían más seguido. Steve quería creer que aquello solo era una faceta que debía superar. El problema era él, no Peggy.

Suspirando miró hacia un costado encontrándose con Tony, quien conversaba junto a Clint. Ambos se veían cómodos desde su posición. Eso le hizo pensar en su tarde en la biblioteca junto a Stark, cuando los dos compartieron sonrisas, una charla amena y el tacto de la mano de Tony sobre su barbilla quemándole.

Steve aún no recibía los resultados de su examen pero estaba seguro que logró aprobarlo, y ello gracias a aquella persona que por muchos años le dio dolores de cabeza, el causante de su constante pérdida de paciencia. Y ahora estaba en frente suyo y Steve consideraba que podía ver a Stark como alguien de confianza, no como él niño que le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas. Aunque era evidente que eso no cambiaría, que aun así pasaran los meses Tony seguiría teniendo esa característica, de volverle loco. Lo único que le daba temor era hasta qué _sentido_ podría volverle loco.

Sacudiendo la cabeza alejó los pensamientos confusos que a veces solían albergarse en su mente, y fijando su vista nuevamente en Stark se topó con los marrones que también le miraban. Steve suspiró inconsciente, perdiéndose en la fisionomía de aquel rostro, si ya antes lidiaba contra la atracción que sentía por Tony, ahora se dejaba llevar por ésta.

Absorto en mantener sus orbes en las del castaño, ignoró por completo la presencia de Peggy que se acercaba hasta él, siendo acompañada por Natasha quien examinaba minuciosamente la escena de los dos muchachos.

— Steve.

Despertó de su ensoñación al oír el llamado, parpadeando con rapidez y volteando, como si Tony no hubiera sido su centro de atención en un comienzo.

— Natasha y yo tenemos grandes noticias. —le dijo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos una tabla para documentos. — El director Fury aceptó la idea del festival de otoño.

Peggy esperó la reacción de Steve, hace mucho llevaba planificando este evento, ya que era una gran manera de dar la bienvenida a los alumnos, principalmente a los nuevos.

Después de unos segundos manteniéndose a la expectativa de ver alguna sonrisa, ésta nunca llego.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Peggy sonaba algo fastidiada lo cual era comprensible, trabajó mucho organizando el festival.

La intuición de una mujer era poderosa, eso lo sabía Steve, y si bien ella no consiguió descubrir del todo que sucedía con la actitud del mayor, Natasha si lo logró, principalmente porque Tony veía cada cinco segundos a su dirección y luego creyendo que nadie le había atrapado se concentraba de nuevo en Clint.

— Yo… ¿Estás molesta?

Sí, Steve no era el mejor a la hora de entender a las mujeres ¿Qué se supone que esperaban? Quizás su "no relación" con Peggy llevaba algunos años, pero aun con ello no terminaba de conocerla. Mucho más cuando solía enojarse.

— No. —Contestó tensando los labios.

La risa de Clint fue lo que cortó el momento incomodo, sorprendiendo a Carter, quien no había notado a los otros dos espectadores.

—Barton. —Le llamó con voz severa, aproximándose hasta él, dando cada paso seguro y fuerte. — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

La forma en que su ceja se elevó y el cómo cruzó los brazos, provocaron que Clint tragara en seco y negara apurado, mientras que Tony a su lado miró la actitud de la chica, ella tenía carácter, cosa que muy pocas estudiantes en su año poseían.

—Suponía que no.

La sonrisa victoriosa de Peggy cohibió a Clint en su lugar, dándole una lección. Ella disfrutó del momento, el cual fue interrumpido por un bufido de burla. Volteando a un lado, se encontró con el culpable de aquel sonido.

— Stark. —Pronunció su nombre de forma lenta, pero neutral.

El aludido se preparó para algún reclamo de su parte, acomodando las manos en sus bolsillos así como subiendo levemente la barbilla.

—Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Steve.

No se esperó aquellas palabras, pero lo entendía, Peggy era lo más parecido a una "novia" de Steve. Desvió los ojos donde Rogers buscando ver su expresión.

—Fue todo un placer.

Aunque la oración poseía un leve tono de pedantería, Steve sabía que Tony no deseaba pensaran que él tenía una lado amable. Ello lo había descubierto en su tarde de estudio, y en la semana que transcurrió desde aquel día, además los focos marrones comunicaban diferentes emociones a las expresadas en su voz.

—Quería asegurarme de hacértelo saber, e invitarte. —Peggy giró viendo al más alto. — Planeábamos ir a los bolos en la tarde, luego de recibir los resultados del examen de química y por supuesto el entrenamiento de futbol, sería genial todos estén para celebrar la nota aprobada de Steve.

— ¿Y cómo saben que el Capitán aprobará?

Clint que ya se había recompuesto, se sintió observado fijamente después de soltar su comentario.

— Porque yo fui su tutor, ¿no es obvio?

Esta vez la actitud de Tony no se trató de ningún caparazón para cubrir sus nobles intenciones. Steve inevitable sonrió, luego de la convivencia junto al castaño aprendió a tomarse con gracia sus argumentos así como su personalidad, aunque detrás de esas sonrisas guardaba sensaciones encontradas.

— Clint creo que ya has dicho demasiado. —Natasha que se hallaba apartada se aproximó hasta pararse al costado de éste. — ¿Entonces hoy en la tarde será la salida a los bolos?

Los presentes ignoraron el mohín en el rostro de Barton y continuaron charlando.

—Sí, además sería una oportunidad para conocernos mejor, llevamos años estudiando juntos y creo nunca he intercambiado más de dos palabras con Stark. —Dijo Peggy.

—Al final terminarás lamentándolo, créeme.

Steve se unió a la conversación lanzando una broma que dejó sospechas en Natasha, mucho más cuando Tony en vez de ofenderse rodó los ojos divirtiéndose con el chiste del otro.

—Eso no decías hace una semana, cuando te ayudé a estudiar, creo que debí dejarte más ejercicios. —Retiró las manos de su escondite y cruzó los brazos alzando ambas cejas en forma juguetona. —De todos mis estudiantes eres el peor Rogers.

Esta vez fue Steve quien viró su mirada, de igual forma que Tony.

— ¿Ya van a empezar a pelearse?

La pelirroja soltó un mudo suspiro, Clint nuevamente había cortado la interacción de ellos.

— Podríamos, pero ya le prometí a esta belleza que saldría con ustedes, y no creo me permita ir si me peleo con su… —Tony guardó silencio al darse cuenta que la palabra se le dificultaba ser pronunciada. — Con Rogers. —Tosió intentando ocultar su desliz.

Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por Natasha, inclusive Peggy consiguió notarlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos reuniremos cuando acabe el entrenamiento. —Clint comentó sonriente.

Cuando terminó de hablar, vio cómo su amiga tuvo intenciones de hacerlo, pero fue interrumpida por Fury quien llegó de imprevisto y se paró en medio del grupo.

— Stark, Rogers, síganme. Ahora.

Y sin más explicaciones continuó con su camino sin fijarse que los mencionados acataran la orden.

— ¿Y ahora que ha sucedido? —Preguntó Peggy murmurando, dirigiéndose hacia Steve.

—No lo sé. —Exhaló el rubio y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Tony antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Sí bueno, la diversión acabó aquí. —expresó Stark para empezar a andar al igual que Steve.

Los restantes vieron la dirección por la que se marcharon los otros dos, con la duda bailando en sus cabezas.

 **(I)**

En medio de los pasillos tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas, llenando todo el ambiente. Tony con la vista al frente observaba la espalda de Fury. Claramente su cuerpo no desprendía felicidad, aunque su estado de ánimo siempre solía ser ese. Honestamente, eran pocas las veces que se podía ver su sonrisa, inclusive muchos alumnos creían inexistente aquella curva. De seguro los rumores que circulaban en la escuela estaban involucrados con esa afirmación.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio evidente, observando de reojo a Steve, quien se notaba igual de reflexivo que él. Intentando interpretar lo que reflejaba la capa cristalina que cubría sus cerúleos ojos.

Rogers debería estar más preocupado por sus propios problemas, como por ejemplo la posibilidad de reprobar química, pero por la forma en que los músculos de su cara se arrugaban, Tony deducía que aquel rubio se centraba más en los asuntos de la escuela que en los suyos.

— ¿Cuándo recibirás la nota del examen?

Steve se detuvo al escucharle, extrañado por su cuestión. Tony no tenía motivos para interesarse en los resultados de su prueba, aunque suponía que eso era para verificar que su orgullo como maestro no haya sido destruido.

— Hoy en la tarde, antes del entrenamiento de futbol. —Steve respondió aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos al ver que se quedó atrás.

—En ese caso ya sabemos que sí jalas el examen, será para celebrar mi proeza como profesor.

A Tony ciertamente le encantaba molestarlo, ya sea con bromas pesadas o alusiones sobre la superioridad que poseía frente a los demás. Pero ello en vez de enojarle, le sacaba sonrisas. Era evidente que la situación había cambiado por completo, mientras que en el pasado eso hubiera sido razón de una pelea, ahora solo lograba unirlos más.

— Por supuesto. —Añadió decidido a seguir su juego. —Celebraremos tu pésimo trabajo como maestro.

Tony no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa, Rogers también tenía sentido del humor, lo había descubierto en esa semana, sin embargo por primera vez escuchaba un comentario que bailara entre lo mordaz y burlesco. Al parecer a alguien se le estaba pegando sus manías de tanto andar con él.

—Que malagradecido. —Intento sonar dolido, pero solo consiguió reírse.

El director Fury, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, escuchó atentamente la conversación. Está podría ser la perfecta oportunidad para acercar aún más a los dos alumnos.

Obviamente él sabía que el culpable de aquella travesura en el gimnasio no había sido Tony, pero sí estaba al tanto del plan de la estudiante Van Dyne, y del como los otros le ayudaron a hacerlo, todo gracias a su informante.

Siempre podría contar con Natasha para lo que fuere, era su persona de mayor confianza, y sus oídos y ojos en la escuela.

Por eso esperó a que Tony se echara la culpa de lo sucedido en la cancha de basquetbol. Fury tenía un plan "B" en caso no hubiera sucedido eso, pero dado que el castaño reacciono según lo previsto, continuó con los pasos de su estrategia.

El siguiente movimiento, sería empujarlos a pasar más tiempo juntos, mucho más que aquel día en la biblioteca, o las veces que se cruzaban en la semana.

—Espero no interrumpir su entretenida plática señores. —Llamó a ambos cuando se toparon con la puerta de la dirección. —Pero hemos llegado.

Giró la manija y se adentraron primero en la secretaría y luego dieron unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar al despacho personal de Fury.

—Pónganse cómodos, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Siendo algo tan típico en la actitud de Tony, éste tomó asiento en la silla principal del director, obviamente con intenciones de incordiarlo, quien solo atinó a poner sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, señor? —Steve a diferencia de Tony, si se sentó en las sillas tras el escritorio, y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, cuestionó sin rodeos.

—Eso es lo que yo también me pregunto. —Le respondió de inmediato el moreno. —Se suponía el día jueves de la semana pasada Stark tenía que cumplir con sus horas de detención, y según el reporte de Hill, éste nunca se apareció en el salón.

Tony aguantó un gruñido al recordar las razones por las cuales no asistió a su castigo, y tuvo una idea de lo que estaría pensando Steve al relacionar cada hecho y unirlos entre sí. Ladeó la cabeza chocando con la mirada de culpa del rubio, pidiendo disculpas. Tony molesto chasqueó la lengua, si por culpa de esto Rogers volvía a ignorarle como hace una semana, juraba que se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a Fury.

Unos golpes en la puerta de madera, cortaron la charla que se llevaba en la dirección.

—Director Fury lamento interrumpirlo, pero no creo que el Presidente Rogers pueda vigilar al alumno Stark, ya que tiene entrenamiento de futbol.

Ambas cejas se elevaron mandándole una advertencia a la recién llegada.

—O podría hablar con el entrenador y decirle que cancele la práctica. —Opinó de inmediato María.

—Vaya de inmediato Hill.

Ella asintió y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes volver dar una mirada en el interior.

—Ya han escuchado, Stark tendrás que recuperar las horas que no estuviste en detención.

—Sí, por supuesto Nicky, me quedaré hasta las 8 de la noche y le ayudaré al conserje a cerrar la escuela. —Habló mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

—No, no dejaré que hagas eso. —A Tony no le agradó para nada la expresión que se formó en el rostro de Fury, lo único positivo es que ya tenía pruebas de que el director sí sabía cómo sonreír. —Te encargaras de quitar todos los chicles de cada asiento de esta escuela. —Disfruto de cada palabra saboreándola, esperando a que los otros dos reaccionaran.

— ¡No! —Tanto Tony como Steve respondieron en unísono parándose de sus asientos, volteando a verse mutuamente.

—No me parece adecuado. —opinó Steve adelantándose y dando un paso hacia al costado, acercándose donde Fury. —No sería justo.

—Ni se te ocurra Rogers. —Masculló Tony entrecerrando los parpados.

—Tiene que saberlo Stark, tú me ayudaste y yo…

—No. —Insistió. —Fue mi elección. —Afirmó esquivando su mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Cumpliré con el castigo. —Volvió a enfocarse en Fury mostrándole su enojo.

—Bien, aquí tienes tu espátula. —Jaló uno de los cajones de la mesa, dejándolo abierto, y fuera Tony quien se encargara de sacar el objeto. —Y Rogers vigilará que cumplas con aquellos, ya viste que no habrá entrenamiento, así que no habrá ningún problema.

Steve se debatió entre nuevamente abogar a favor de Tony o simplemente acatar la orden. Deseaba hacer lo primero, pero Stark tampoco parecía querer colaborar, lucía tranquilo como si aquel castigo fuera lo más normal mundo.

—Entendido.

Respondió.

 **(II)**

—Aprobé el examen. — Fueron las palabras de Steve, cuando se encontró con Peggy y Natasha quienes le esperaban en una de las salidas al jardín.

Sin contenerse Carter saltó a abrazar a su "chico", aunque este no parecía tan feliz al conocer los resultados.

—Ahora si tenemos la excusa perfecta para celebrar. —Se separó de él dándole espacio.

—Tony está castigado. —Las palabras salieron por si solas, como si de un sonámbulo se tratase.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá con nosotros a los bolos? —La pelirroja comentó observando el estado de ánimo de Steve.

— Yo tampoco sé si podré ir, tengo que vigilarle y…

—Eso no es cierto. —Corrigió Peggy. —Según el reglamento solo debes quedarte máximo hasta las 6 de la tarde ya que es tu obligación como Presidente de la clase, pero si te pasas de ello, podrías meterte en problemas por romper las reglas.

Ella tenía razón. Pero no quería abandonar a Tony y dejarle solo, raspando la madera.

—Me enteré que no tendrían entrenamiento.

Debido a que se hallaba distraído le tomó unos segundos asentir.

—En ese caso deberías pedirle a los demás del equipo que ayuden a Tony a acabar rápido.

Como si un foco imaginario se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza, Steve giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde Natasha. Aquella era una grandiosa idea.

—No hay de qué. —Respondió y junto con Peggy se despidieron. Los chicos tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sin más demoras Steve buscó a sus compañeros, solo faltaban unos minutos para que las clases acabaran, y de seguro al estar enterados de la noticia sobre la cancelación de su entrenamiento ese día, la mayoría desearía irse a casa temprano.

Primero se encontró con Rhodey, y ya que se trataba del mejor amigo de Tony, no le tomó mucho trabajo convencerle.

Luego ambos fueron donde Clint, el cual se mostró al principio renuente, pero luego pareció recordar algo cuando Rhodey recibió un mensaje en su celular, y de inmediato aceptó.

Siguieron con Thor, quien últimamente estaba más ido de lo habitual. Y dado ello, la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue la de éste negando con su cabeza. Steve se encargaría de hablar con su amigo luego de solucionar este problema. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo así y era hora de ayudarle.

Él último de su lista fue Sam, y es que a éste todavía no terminaba de agradarle Tony. Steve le entendía, él también solía ser así, inclusive peor que Wilson, pero aprendió a llevarse mejor con Tony, para sorpresa de muchos, y la suya propia.

Solo pudieron convencer a Sam cuando le hicieron recordar que gracias a Tony, él no estaba igual de castigado que éste.

Casi todo el equipo de futbol se reunió en la entrada del colegio esperando a que Tony saliera de su clase de Cálculo Avanzado, conversando sobre los próximos partidos de la temporada.

Cada uno compartiendo sus anécdotas, hasta que Tony se cruzó en el campo de visión de Rhodey y éste corrió para alcanzarle, pidiendo a los demás que aguardasen.

— ¡Ey, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? —.

—He tenido días peores. —Stark se hundió de hombros la vez que frunció los labios con dejadez.

— ¿Bueno que sucedería si te digo que podemos mejorarlo?

Tony elevó una de sus cejas confundido, pero aquello se transformó en sorpresa cuando vio a Rhodey sacar una espátula de al parecer su bolsillo trasero.

—No, no permitiré que lo hagas Rhodes. —Le señaló.

—No soy el único, además te la debemos.

Su mejor amigo se hizo a un lado y Tony observó una escena que nunca olvidaría, todo el grupo de futbolistas alzando sus espátulas y agitándolas en el aire.

—Tú… —Sacudió su cabeza y soltó una armoniosa carcajada. —Sabes cómo sacarme de apuros.

—Esta vez no fui yo.

Y dejando la duda en el aire, Rhodey con un movimiento de mano, llamó al resto, logrando que cada miembro del equipo de futbol se acercara y comenzaran a dispersarse por todos los salones.

—Está hecho. —Exclamó sonriente Rhodey.

— ¿Quién fue entonces?

El moreno por unos segundos se detuvo a pensar si estaría bien contestar a la pregunta de su amigo. Quizás Tony y Steve se llevaban un poco mejor, pero cuando se trataba del orgullo del menor, era de esos temas que no debían tocarse.

—Fue Rogers, ¿verdad?

El pequeño asentimiento, confirmó las sospechas del castaño, aunque era de suponerse dado lo ocurrido en el despacho del director.

—Acabemos con esto rápido.

Rhodey no pudo verlo, pero Tony estaba sonriendo. Ambos se encaminaron hacia al segundo piso.

Steve que ya hace minutos atrás había subido por las escaleras, rasgaba con su paleta de metal debajo del escritorio del salón 208, restregando de vez en cuando la mano por su frente, quitando el sudor que causaba el trabajo manual. Si continuaba así sacaría más músculos de los que ya tenía.

Dejando a un lado la espátula, se recostó contra uno de los soportes de la mesa, esperando a que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyera.

—Fury esta vez sí exageró. —escuchó a Rhodey quejarse mientras pasaba por el pasillo. — ¡Oh, Capitán! —exclamó al verle cuando pasó frente a la entrada del aula.

—Obviamente eso es cierto. —Respaldó Tony apoyándose contra la jamba de la puerta. — ¿Cómo lo llevas Rogers?

—Espectacular. —Expresó con ironía agradando sus ojos.

— **Tú te metiste en esto, afronta las consecuencias.** —Le dijo Stark para luego irse al salón de al costado. —Por cierto. —Tony regresó asomando su cabeza por el borde de la entrada. —Felicidades.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción se alojó en su pecho al escucharle decir aquello.

— ¿Pasaste el examen? —Rhodey se unió a la celebración acercándose y dándole un apretón de manos a Steve.

—Gracias—Agradeció solo al moreno ya que Tony se había marchado antes de poder contestarle. — ¿Ya lo sabe no? Que yo fui el de la idea. —Concluyó Steve.

—Me temo que sí.

Durante las primeras horas se dedicaron a quitar los chicles de todas las mesas y escritorios de la escuela, obviamente no era un trabajo agradable, pero tendrían una recompensa, Tony les prometió invitaría las bebidas cuando estuvieran en los bolos, al menos como una forma de recompensarles por la ayuda.

Ya cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color naranja, Steve recibió la visita de Peggy en uno de los tantos salones que se estaba encargando de limpiar, y escuchó la noticia de que Pepper había sido invitada a la salida, por nada menos que Natasha. Tony quien pasaba por el pasadizo en busca de un tacho donde botar los chicles, se quedó parado, siento consciente de que Steve desde su ángulo podía verlo.

— Le dije a Natasha que no sería una buena idea, por lo que sucedió entre ellos hace un tiempo.

— ¿Tú también lo sabías? —Mostró su asombro cuando Peggy admitió conocer del asunto.

—Casi todos en la escuela lo saben Steve.

Mantuvo su mirada firme en una de las esquinas del aula, en busca de una respuesta. Era evidente, Tony no se sentiría cómodo al lado de Virginia.

—Será razón para ponerme al día con Pepper.

Los dos giraron a ver a Tony quien admiraba su espátula como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Dejen que vaya.

Dio por finalizado. Oyéndose las pisadas cuando éste bajó por los escalones.

—Entonces… —Peggy no quiso indagar en la expresión que se plasmó en el rostro de Steve. —Les diré a Natasha y Pepper que ustedes nos darán el alcance. ¿Falta mucho para que acaben?

—No. —Inclusive la sonrisa forzada no aminoró el sentimiento de preocupación de Carter.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y salió del salón.

 **(III)**

Los muchachos caminaban por las calles, riendo y lanzándose bromas entre sí.

—Y le dije "¡ _Boom_! ¿Buscabas esto?" Quitándole el balón de un solo movimiento.

El pobre de Rhodey llevaba contando su chiste unas tres veces, y ni una sola consiguió que sus compañeros rieran, o aunque sea alzaran alguna de las comisuras.

—De verdad que ustedes no tienen sentido del humor ¡Ninguno! —Opinó ofendido y empezó a acelerar su ritmo alejándose del grupo.

Una carcajada en conjunto se escuchó a sus espaldas. De acuerdo tal vez si era gracioso, pero también lo era hacer enojar a James.

—Y tú aguantas a Rhodey casi a diario Stark ¿Cómo le haces?

Clint que llevaba abrazando a Tony desde la mitad del camino, palmeó el brazo de éste, con la mano que se encontraba al otro extremo y colgaba por sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Es un don, y no es el único que tengo.

Nuevamente las risas estallaron. Y Rhodey gruño con fuerza esperando que el resto le escuchara.

— ¡Ey! ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan amigos?

Sam se percató de la cercanía entre Clint y Tony, y lo cual era cierto. Si bien no tenían una gran amistad, tampoco es que se llevasen mal. Aunque si tuvieran que ponerse a repasar el momento exacto en que agarraron más confianza, ambos coincidirían con el robo del celular de Loki.

—Digamos que Stark no es tan malo como parece.

—Gracias _Legolas_ tú también eres un encanto.

Esta vez Steve no acompañó al grupo de carcajadas y se quedó meditando si Tony siempre solía ser así con cada persona que agarraba confianza.

— ¡Capitán! ¡¿En dónde tienes la cabeza?! ¡No podemos entrar sin el agasajado!

La voz de Clint lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ya estamos en la puerta del local, y tú te has quedado atrás, pensando en quien sabe qué!

— ¡La chica lo tiene así! —Soltó un comentario burlón Sam.

¿Cómo no había notado que ya estaban a solo unos pasos de llegar a la bolera?

— ¡Avanza Romeo! —Gritó Clint, formando un agujero con las palmas y colocándolo encima del borde de su boca.

Tony sonrió aunque no muy convencido, aun no terminaba de entender la relación entre Peggy y Steve, sin embargo eso era un asunto que no tenía por qué interesarle.

Esperaron a que Rogers se aproximara y ya estando en grupo, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron en el recinto, admirando el interior.

Ciertamente el local era amplio, y las paredes pintadas de gris acompañadas con figuras triangulares de colores rosa y verde, le daban un toque llamativo al lugar, inclusive el piso de madera, caía perfecto con el ambiente. Además de que cada carril estaba rodeado por luces de león y los paneles que colgaban en las esquinas del sitio reproducían videos de la época de los 80's y 90's, con música pegadiza, ideal para encender la llama de la competencia.

Luego de maravillarse con los detalles, buscaron a las chicas, casi a los minutos notaron tres cabeza sobresalir de un sillón largo con forma semicircular.

Tony se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, una cosa era toparse con Pepper en los pasillos de la escuela, y otra muy diferente fuera de ésta, en una salida de compañeros.

— ¡Vinieron!

Peggy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó donde Steve, esperando a que éste le saludara con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre solían hacerlo. Pero al parecer el rubio estaba más entretenido vigilando de cerca el encuentro entre Virginia y Tony.

—Van a estar bien. —Le animó Peggy al darse cuenta. —Que te preocupes por Stark. —Hizo una pausa. — Realmente demuestra la persona madura que eres.

Ella tenía razón. Debía relajarse y evitar concentrarse en problemas ajenos. Caminó hasta donde Sam para decirle que fueran a alquilar el calzado especial para la ocasión.

Su amigo en seguida aceptó y los dos se marcharon hacia la recepción, pasando por el costado de Tony y Pepper. Steve se prometió hacer oídos sordos, y no andar de entrometido.

— Más le vale a Stark cumplir con lo que prometió. —Dijo Sam en forma de una queja, que fue callada cuando escuchó a Clint gritar " _¡Bebidas gratis!_ " con toda la potencia que su voz le daba. —Bueno es un hombre de palabra.

Sin poder evitarlo Steve sonrió. Pero interrumpió la conversación cuando sintió el celular vibrarle en el bolsillo.

—Tengo que atender esto Sam. —Pidió un tanto apenado al ser quien cortara la charla.

—Está bien, anda, yo veré el calzado.

Rogers asintió, y se alejó lo suficiente para poder sacar el celular y leer el nuevo mensaje que había llegado en su bandeja de entrada.

" _Te he visto entrar, ¿puedes salir un momento?"_

Se grabó cada palabra en su cerebro y suspirando, hizo lo que le pedía el texto.

Caminó por la acera sin apartarse demasiado de la entrada del local, escuchando el tintineo de la campana cuando la puerta se cerró, esperando a que apareciera el remitente del mensaje recibido en su celular.

El aire corría con fuerza en el exterior obligándolo a meter sus manos dentro del bolsillo delantero de la sudadera, hundiendo su barbilla, ocultándola tras el cuello en forma circular. Adoraba esa prenda de vestir, porque aparte de abrigar en días como aquellos de otoño también llevaba la insignia del equipo de soccer de la escuela.

Los minutos pasaron y ni rastro alguno, Steve era el único que se hallaba fuera del recinto, acompañado por tan solo un poste de luz que parpadeaba cada cinco segundos, además de la oscuridad propia de la hora.

El silencio le orillaba a pensar en lo que estarían haciendo en el interior, Peggy y Natasha de seguro competirían en una partida amistosa, Clint alabaría su manera de jugar de la pelirroja, y luego intentaría lucirse ante ella, Rhodey capaz junto con Sam charlaban sobre el juego de básquetbol de anoche, y Tony… Existía una gran posibilidad de andar solucionando los malentendidos con Pepper.

Steve sabía que Stark deseaba recuperar a sus dos viejas amistades, y en parte eso sería lo mejor, aquel malentendido tenía que quedar en el pasado, y que Tony volviera a reconectarse con Pepper y Happy. Después de todo, éste no era tan malo como siempre pensó.

No. Tony era… Genial.

Sin embargo los retortijones en su estómago solo exponían su incomodidad ante la idea de Stark recuperando algo más allá de la amistad con Pepper. Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien. Se suponía no debía concentrarse en eso, y lo volvía a hacer.

Hundió aún más sus manos apretando la franela, resoplando en el proceso con cansancio, no quería continuar así.

Cuando creyó que seguiría afrontando aquellas confusas cavilaciones, el sonido de unos pasos tras él consiguieron hacerle voltear para ver al recién llegado.

—Bucky —. Musitó al visualizar la presencia de su amigo.

James se acercó donde Steve hasta que éste pudiera observar mejor su apariencia, llevaba unos jeans rasgados, una chaqueta ploma con capucha, unas zapatillas negras, y tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta, la cual se escondía debajo de una gorra verde oscuro.

Pero ninguno de esos detalles los captó el rubio, lo único en que se fijó, fueron en las bolsas violetas que se pintaban bajó los ojos contrarios. Bucky se mostraba roto por dentro.

—Necesito verla. — Habló de inmediato, los gestos de desesperación en el rostro de su amigo conmovieron a Steve. —Yo nunca quise lastimarla, es solo que… —Llevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, hundiendo las uñas en la tela de la gorra, temblando de miedo. —Yo nunca quise.

— Bucky. —Intentó hablar Steve pero se vio interrumpido por la mirada decaída.

—Se lo que me dirás. —De lo que parecía totalmente desmoralizado ahora la furia se notaba en cada rasgo de su fisonomía. — No renunciaré a ella.

—Nunca dije que lo hicieras. —Reclamó Rogers sintiendo el viento remover sus cabellos. — Ella nunca te lo perdonaría, ni yo.

La expresión en el rostro de James denotó tristeza, extrañaba a su amigo, su hermano, pero la razón de su regreso no involucraba a Steve, sino a otra persona, una que se según sus convicciones, destruyó su vida.

Pero ahora, él se encargaría de destruir la vida de aquel ser. Empezando por aquello que significaba más para ese individuo.

Steve reparó en seguida en el cambio de actitud de Bucky, quiso preguntarle de ello, sin embargo el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta los asustó a ambos, y consiguió hacer voltear al rubio intentando ver quien había salido al exterior.

—Tony. —Susurró el nombre del castaño.

—Él único e inigualable. —Le contestó cerrando la puerta y luego frotando sus manos a causa del clima. — ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí afuera?

Estuvo por responderle pero antes se giró buscando a Bucky, llevándose la sorpresa de que éste se había marchado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue torcer los labios con decepción, tendría que haberse parado a su lado para evitar se fuera.

— ¿Ahora hablas solo Rogers?

Steve borró todo rastro de preocupación, reemplazándolo por una mueca de diversión.

—No todos tenemos esa capacidad Stark, tú debes saber de ello, ya que sueles hablar con tus inventos.

Lo recordaba muy bien, cuando esta semana pasó por el salón de electrónica, y vio a Tony conversando con los robots que estaba ensamblando. En un comienzo quiso burlarse y aprovechar el momento, pero luego cuando percibió la pasión con la que Tony se empeñaba en trasmitir sus emociones hacia esas cajas de metal, Steve no controló la ternura que se formó en su pecho al verle así.

Pero esta vez, era distinto, y no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

—Estas mejorando. —Aceptó Tony asintiendo con burla. —Pero nunca podrás superar al rey del sarcasmo Rogers.

Se preparó para contratacar su comentario socarrón, pero la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse y debido a que Tony estaba a espaldas de ella, el borde de metal lo empujó contra Steve, quien para evitar que el otro cayera lo sostuvo de los brazos, reaccionando al instante, aunque no esperaba terminar chocando su boca contra la de Tony.

Steve se mantuvo rígido en su posición, sintiendo los tibios labios de Tony sobre los suyos, sin mover ningún solo músculo, con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, percibiendo el calor que se había alojado en sus mejillas, ignorando la curiosidad de rodar sus pupilas y fijarse en si Tony se encontraba igual que él, además no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, estaba en blanco.

Los labios de Tony se abrieron y Steve tembló a causa del movimiento, estremeciéndose cuando estos rozaron con suavidad los suyos y recibieron el cálido aliento, el cual ocasionó que todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Tragó en seco atreviéndose a mirar a Tony por fin, apartándose lo suficiente para poder verle, aunque con la sensación de temor albergándose en su pecho, al enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Guardó las tonalidades que pintaban los irises de Tony, fascinado por los colores oscuros y claros que recorrían los resplandecientes ojos. Deslizando sus orbes por el tabique de la nariz y el arco del labio superior, delineando la forma definida de éstos, las comisuras elevadas, el tono bermellón que se pintaba en el centro e iba subiendo en intensidad hasta llegar a los bordes. Cayendo en cuenta de la realidad. La sola idea de haber besado aquella boca le aterraba, mucho más porque se trataba de Tony, un hombre.

Aguantó la respiración, intentando calmar todos sus deseos por tomar el cuello ajeno y besar nuevamente aquellos labios que tanto le antojaban.

— Se podría decir ya estamos a mano.

Levantó la mirada sin despegarse un solo centímetro al escuchar a Tony hablar, topándose nuevamente con los atractivos ojos.

¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo podía bromear con algo como eso?! Pero principalmente, ¿por qué Tony no estaba sonrojado y él sí?

—Tú me ayudaste con el castigo, yo te lo agradecí con un beso, aunque uno accidental. —Las cejas se alzaron juguetonas

Claro, para Tony era un simple juego, un accidente sin importancia. Pero a Steve si le importaba, siempre se imaginó que su primer beso sería especial.

Soltó los codos de Tony y se hizo a un lado, mostrando su enojo cuando golpeó con su brazo el hombro del castaño. Sin esperar que el otro le llamara pidiéndole explicaciones del porqué de su _huida_. Steve le ignoró, y de frente abrió la puerta del local encontrándose con Pepper, quien dio un saltó de sorpresa al chocarse con él.

—Steve, lo siento. —Se disculpó.

Obstruyendo la salida, el rubio miró agitado a la pelirroja, sin entender el origen de aquellas punzadas en su estómago, nuevamente.

—Yo lo siento. —Su voz se escuchó apagada, llamando la atención de la chica.

Steve no lucía bien.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. —Contestó de inmediato, pidiendo permiso con su mano y entrando en el interior.

Tony observó la escena, sin perderse ningún detalle de ella. Ahora que Steve se había marchado podía quitar su máscara de indiferencia y permitirse alborotar por aquellas ideas incesantes que aparecían en su cabeza, creando universos paralelos en donde Steve aun le tenía sostenido entre sus brazos.

Tan sumido se hallaba que cuando el tacto de la mano de Pepper le sacudió su hombro, el que segundos atrás había sido golpeado, soltó una leve exclamación.

—Me pediste hablar afuera, aquí estoy.

Tony torció su boca, pero no con molestia, sino con indecisión, sin saber si elegir ir tras Steve o quedarse con Pepper.

—Me alegra hicieras esto.

La confesión de Virginia consiguió llamar su atención por completo, asombrado de escuchar sus palabras.

—Este año fue difícil para Happy y para mí, te extrañamos Tony.

Y aquello le hizo decidir.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa, en el camino hablaremos.

Pepper le asintió acomodándose el gorro de lana que cubría su cabeza, y Tony… Él no miró hacia atrás, ni una sola vez.

.

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**

* * *

 ***** ¿Alguien vio uno de los diálogos en negrita en medio del texto? Apréndanselo, lo van a necesitar recordar más adelante.

Agradecimiento por los reviews: **Chinita-sama** , **Margarita Hale Cullen** , **Cerezo de Luna** , **NekoDanyhentai** y **Linne-** **'Malfoy**.

Bye!

 **ADELANTO:**

" _Sentir molestias cuando veía a Tony mirar continuamente a Pepper se le había hecho una costumbre. Los extraños malestares habían vuelto a aparecer y estaban por acabar con su paciencia. No tenía por qué tenerlos, no debía tenerlos._

 _La situación entre los dos estaba extraña, no se hablaban, ni miraban, y aquello por decisión de Steve, quien evitaba a Tony, puesto que para el rubio, Stark inició todo eso, en el fondo Steve deseaba alguna reacción de parte de Tony, principalmente por aquel roce que ambos compartieron. Sí, accidental, pero de todas formas lo hicieron, juntaron sus labios por unos segundos, los suficientes para confundir a Steve de sobremanera._

 _¿Cómo podía permitir que tales remolinos en su cabeza lo atormentaran? Su solución era obvia, olvidarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante, ¿pero cómo? Tony comenzaba a ganar la batalla en su mente, metiéndose hasta lo más hondo de sus pensamientos."_


	7. De mal en peor

Este capitulo me ha traído de cabeza. Me ha costado escribirlo.  
Problemas personales, sobre todo, han sido la causa del porque me he demorado en actualizar.

Disfruten del capítulo.

 **REFERENCIAS:** El capítulo está inspirado en la película "The Breakfast Club"

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 7:** De mal en peor

Al parecer gran parte del alumnado poseía la singular característica de terminar castigado.

Como prueba teníamos a estos seis individuos, sentados en mesas separadas, cada uno ensimismado, en sus propios asuntos.

Por un lado estaba Bruce, quien a su parecer, terminó injustamente en detención. Él no quería desde un comienzo formar parte de aquel absurdo _plan_ , dado que solo traería consecuencias, y no de las buenas. Pero la culpa carcomiendo su cerebro, y su amistad con Tony, le obligaron a comprometerse, empujándolo a ser el cerebro de la misión.

Sin embargo, no salió según lo premeditado. Clint en un descuido, arruinó la poca probabilidad de salir triunfantes y conseguir su propósito.

Por supuesto el susodicho tenía otra hipótesis, al no considerarse la razón del porque acabaron encerrados en la biblioteca.

Aunque… Clint realmente no deseaba recordar el motivo por el cual terminaron en detención. Prefería guardar su molestia, dejar que el tiempo pase, irse a su casa y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido aquel día.

En tanto Natasha, desde la lejanía, le observaba fijamente, buscando averiguar entre los gestos ajenos el origen de su enojo.

Entendía perfectamente si Bruce se hallaba fastidiado con ellos, o incómodo, ya que de no ser por Clint y ella, no habría acabado castigado.

" _Es el perfecto momento para efectuar el plan."_

La frase apareció en su mente como una remembranza de lo acaecido hace dos días.

" _Solo mírenlos. Estaban perfectos hasta que fuimos a jugar bolos. Y ahora pareciera que todo el avance que tuvieron se fue al tacho."_

Torció los labios exhausta. Clint y su insistencia de ser quien solucione los problemas de Steve y Tony, los empujó a terminar yendo un sábado por la mañana a la escuela.

" _Es por el trabajo de historia Nat. ¿Sí o no, Bruce?"_

Simples excusas que obviamente no creyó. La curiosidad de Clint, y su corazón noble eran las verdaderas causantes.

Y lo reconocía. A ella también le atrajo la idea, especialmente cuando indecisa tuvo que acusarlos con Fury y arruinar el plan de Jan. De alguna forma buscaba redimirse por sus acciones.

Aunque estaba segura que de ser por la situación presente de Tony y Steve, y que estos continuaran hablándose como siempre, ya sea conviviendo como dos personas civilizadas, o peleando. El plan no se habría llevado a cabo.

Pero actualmente, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, consiguiendo que una parte, en lo más profundo de su corazón -y obviamente tomando como excusa su empatía- sintiera culpa.

¿Cómo es que pasaron de ser conocidos intentando llevarse bien, a ignorarse mutuamente?

Esa cuestión, además de la razón por la cual también acabaron castigados, daba vueltas en la cabeza de Natasha.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla, visualizando la espalda de Steve, quien se encontraba ubicado una mesa delante de ella.

— ¿Me dices la hora?

Recostándose sobre la tabla de madera e inclinándose hacia adelante, susurró cerca del oído de Rogers, esperando que éste no adivinara sus verdaderas intenciones, la de establecer una conversación que le llevara a averiguar el meollo del problema con Tony.

— ¿Natasha? —Preguntó sin girar su cabeza, en cualquier momento podría asomarse Fury, y si lo encontraba en un posición ajena a la establecida, podría acabar castigado por más tiempo.

— No aparecerá hasta la hora del almuerzo Steve, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

— Prefiero evitar llevarme sorpresas. —Contestó y en seguida dobló la articulación de su codo, colocando su muñeca al costado del hombro, permitiendo que la muchacha pudiera ver el reloj sin ningún problema.

—Han pasado tres horas. —El brazo de Steve volvió a su lugar y Natasha esperó a que su amigo continuara hablando.

El movimiento de la nuca, subiendo y bajando fue lo que obtuvo. Al final le tomaría más trabajo del pensado, lograr que confiara en ella y le contara lo sucedido con Tony.

Suspiró con cansancio. Con Clint fuera de juego y Bruce enojado. Natasha se había quedado sin recursos con los cuales bombardear a Stark, y ahora que Steve no estaba nada participativo, sus posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Arrugó el ceño con molestia. Ella debería ser la disgustada en aquel lugar, primero por tener que tratar con el temperamento de Bruce, con Clint el berrinchudo, Tony el señor orgulloso y Thor el melodramático; y segundo, por ser la única que buscaba tener una conversación razonable y adulta. Steve caería perfecto en esa lista, pero hasta no saber qué era lo que exactamente sucedía con él, no podría juzgarlo.

El bostezo de Thor, llamó su atención, llevaba más de media hora echado en la mesa, con casi la mitad de su cuerpo tendido en la superficie plana. Si a Fury se le ocurría darles una pequeña visita, y lo encontrara así, era más que seguro que el rubio se ganaría una enorme reprimenda. Trató de ignorar las suposiciones que se generaban en su cabeza, reemplazándolas por escenarios que representaran las actitudes que tendrían sus compañeros, en lugar de ella. Si hubiera sido Clint de quien se tratase, él habría saltado de su sitio y ayudado a que Thor despertara, Steve por su parte con solo una orden lo conseguiría, Bruce de seguro le diría que entregarían cajas gratis de Poptarts ***** una vez acabaran el castigo; y Tony, él recurriría a usar bolas de papel y lanzárselas.

Aquello no estaba logrando que Natasha dejara de considerar la opción de ayudar a Thor. Muy por el contrario, acrecentaba sus intenciones de arrojarle un libro cualquiera del estante que se hallaba junto a su mesa, y que así éste espabile.

Estuvo por arrastrarse junto a su silla, pero al escuchar el ronquido que expulsó Odinson se detuvo, volteando sorprendida. Los demás imitaron su acción y le observaron extrañados debido al inusual sonido, esperando a que alguno de ellos hiciera un comentario al respecto.

—Ahora entiendo porque Loki está enojado con él, con tremendos ronquidos no debe dormir absolutamente nada.

Las risas estallaron, siendo Clint el dueño de la broma.

—Hablo en serio. —Sonrió, sin poder darle un toque de seriedad al asunto.

Las carcajadas llenaron la biblioteca, unas con tonos más elevados que otras. Siendo Steve el que más se medía a la hora de reír.

—Alguien debería despertarlo. —Opinó Bruce mientras se quitaba los lentes y limpiaba el cristal con un diminuto paño.

—El Cap es el mejor en eso. —Señaló Barton, echando un vistazo a Tony, involuntariamente.

El genio arrugó el ceño al notar el gesto en Clint, fastidiado por estar encerrado con los otros cinco, principalmente con Steve. Además era culpa del susodicho, que su castigo se ampliara hasta un sábado más. Si hubiera llegado el viernes, e ignorado por completo el comportamiento de Rogers, en esos momentos estaría en su casa, envuelto en las cobijas de su cama.

—No creo deba dejar mi sitio. —Justificó el Presidente, mirando la entrada de la biblioteca.

Bruce ante la explicación sintió como el ambiente se tornaba pesado, tal cual estaba hace unos minutos cuando empezaron el castigo. Y no fue el único. Clint borró su sonrisa rápidamente y regresó a su posición anterior.

—Gallina. —Masculló Tony.

El insulto vibró por todo el lugar, dado que cuando la algarabía cesó, la sala quedó en total silencio, y la voz de Tony se escuchó resonante.

Clint soltó un silbido, y observó de soslayo a su compañero de al lado, ganándose la expresión preocupada de Banner. En tanto Natasha desde su ubicación vigiló los movimientos de Steve, esperando que no reaccionara de mala manera. Preparándose en caso que su amigo se levantara y se acercara al sitio de Stark.

Los hombros tensándose, la pusieron en alerta, especialmente cuando subieron y bajaron, evidenciando la irritación al oír a Tony hablar.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La intervención de la pelirroja cortó la tensión con la que estaban rodeándose.

— ¿Qué?

Tony volteó a verla, expresando su duda a través de su ceja arqueada.

— ¿Por qué te castigaron?

Honestamente a Natasha no le importaba saber los motivos por los cuales cada uno de los presentes terminó en detención, y no cualquier detención. Ir los sábados a la escuela, a las siete de la mañana, y pasar ocho horas encerrados en una biblioteca, se le conocía como el "castigo especial de Fury", y aquello solo sucedía, cuando la paciencia se le acababa.

Sin embargo tuvo que recurrir a una salida rápida, que le diera tiempo suficiente a Steve para recuperar la calma.

— ¿En serio? —Tony sonrió ladino. —Creo que sería más interesante saber porque tú acabaste castigada Romanoff.

La mencionada elevó ambas cejas y formó una línea firme con sus labios. No esperaba indirectas de su parte, y eso solo se daba cuando Stark poseía información que podría usar después para su beneficio.

Su mente trabajó tan veloz como de capacidad tenía, buscando la variable faltante en la ecuación, lo que se suponía Tony sabía de ella…

O de ellos.

Los ojos verdes viajaron hasta la figura de Clint.

¿Él no habría sido capaz? ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué sucede? —El castaño volvió a tomar la palabra, usando su característico tono burlón. — ¿Tus secretos ya no están a salvo?

Natasha afiló su expresión, Tony estaba entrando en un campo minado, y ella con gusto apretaría el botón con el cual lo haría detonar.

—No tanto como los tuyos.

Una batalla de miradas se dio, luchando entre líneas imaginarias, lanzadas a través de la capa fulgurante que envolvían sus irises. Ella conocía cada detalle de la vida de Tony, hasta lo más minúsculo, y cogido entre pinzas, podría utilizarlo para convertir el mundo del castaño en un completo suplicio, pero esa no era su verdadera intención. Aunque se lo estaba buscando, y de continuar así, la encontraría.

—Tony, detente.

La petición de Bruce se convirtió en el centro de atención, siendo Stark quien rompió el contacto superficial con Natasha.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que habló con su hermano de ciencia. Dedicándose a ignorarlo, o evadiendo sus saludos. No podía negar que extrañaba las tardes junto a él, y empezaba a creer que tal vez era momento de recuperar la amistad que tenían, principalmente porque su nombre al ser pronunciado por éste, se le hizo tan extraño y lejano, y aquella sensación era desagradable.

—Sé que estás molesto, creo que todos los estamos. —Colocó mejor sus lentes, subiéndolos con sus dedos por el puente de la nariz.

Sorpresivamente, le dio la razón. Bruce estaba en lo cierto.

—Algunos tenemos motivos más fuertes que otros. —Susurró Clint en la mesa posterior a la suya.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo claro y fuerte Barton. —Reclamó Tony, apoyando su codo en la superficie de madera.

Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo.

Tony anhelaba desde lo más hondo que las horas pasasen y la tortura por la que le estaban haciendo pasar, concluyese.

Primero por el dormilón que yacía ubicado tras de él y que con sus ronquidos, iban a hacerle explotar los tímpanos. Segundo el trío que se lanzaba miradas que variaban del enojo a la inquietud. Y por último, Rogers. No sabía que bicho le pico, pero desde la salida en grupo que tuvieron, Steve le ignoraba, y solo en escasos casos donde las orbes azules se encontraban con las chocolates, las cerúleas expresaban molestia.

— Vete a la mierda.

La voz áspera de Clint lo trajo de vuelta, sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos.

¿Después de varios minutos, se le ocurría reaccionar?

Proceso aquella frase, y la tonalidad con la que ese escuchó, inclusive pensó en las distintas formas de responderle y hacerle quedar mal, dejarlo en total vergüenza. Pero el lenguaje corporal que trasmitía Clint, afirmaba sus sospechas.

La visita a su edificio el día anterior y la charla que tuvieron los dos, eran pruebas del comportamiento que estaba teniendo Barton. Y no lo culpaba, con tremenda revelación que le dio a conocer, le entendía a su manera.

—Guíame.

Un bufido obtuvo como respuesta, aunque luego se trasformó en una carcajada, índice de que había conseguido calmar su situación con Clint, si eso no lo confirmaba, lo hacía el ademan que tuvo éste al alzar sus brazos, como si estuviera rindiéndose.

Tony sonrió, Clint no le desagradaba, sin embargo tenía que tranquilizar el estado caótico con el que andaba batallando.

Ya resuelta esa complicación, decidido se levantó de su silla, con intenciones de acercarse hasta la mesa de Bruce, esperando que después de una larga charla volvieran a ser los mismos de antes. No obstante, sintió inmediatamente, luego de su acción, la mirada penetrante de Steve en su cuerpo.

¿Acaso iba a reclamárselo?

El ceño de Steve contraído fuertemente, tanto que se mostraban las sombras de unas arrugas, y los labios entreabiertos vibrando, contestó su pregunta.

Oh, él iba a hacerlo.

—Vuelve a tu sitio. —Exclamó con tono grueso.

Steve realmente estaba usando parte de su control mental para no levantarse, tomar a Tony y forzarlo a obedecer. Sus principios le gritaban exhaustivamente que mantuviera la calma, la violencia no era el tipo de método al cual él solía recurrir.

Cerró sus párpados, relajando la mandíbula, y estirando sus dedos que sin notarlo se habían contraído contra las palmas.

Fácilmente podría justificar su comportamiento, pero las razones prefería conservarlas bajo llave, en su consciencia, donde lamentablemente a diario desgarraban sus convicciones, llenándolo con ideas que rompían su tranquilidad.

Volviendo a surgir en forma de un enorme torbellino, exactamente en el momento en que la sonrisa ladina del castaño se plasmó en su fisionomía.

Sentir molestias cuando veía a Tony mirar continuamente a Pepper se le había hecho una costumbre. Los extraños malestares habían vuelto a brotar y acabarían con su paciencia. No tenía por qué tenerlos, no debía tenerlos.

La situación entre los dos andaba extraña, no se hablaban, ni miraban, y aquello por decisión de Steve, quien evitaba a Tony, puesto que para el rubio, Stark inició todo eso, en el fondo Steve deseaba alguna reacción de parte de Tony, principalmente por aquel roce que ambos compartieron. Sí, accidental, pero de todas formas lo hicieron, juntaron sus labios por unos segundos, los suficientes para confundir a Steve de sobremanera.

¿Cómo podía permitir que tales remolinos en su cabeza lo atormentaran? Su solución era obvia, olvidarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante, ¿pero cómo? Tony comenzaba a ganar la batalla en su mente, metiéndose hasta lo más hondo de sus pensamientos.

— Te reto. —Tony ronroneó socarrón, mostrando durante unos segundos su dentadura, con el fin de verse intimidante.

Steve alzó su rostro en un movimiento brusco, clavando sus cerúleos en la presencia ajena, irradiando un fulgor furioso que encendió las alarmas a los demás presentes.

El presidente no les dio tiempo para pensar, y ya estaba de pie, caminando directo hasta donde Tony, con la espalda recta y los hombros alzados hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente por culpa de la rabia que crecía como ebullición en la boca de su estómago.

—No eres más que un niño mimado, siempre consigues lo que quieres. —Bramó, mordiendo su mejilla interior una vez estuvo a solo centímetros del cuerpo de Stark, reprimiendo sus impulsos.

—Veo que por fin te has dignado a hablarme. —Rodeó la figura del rubio como un tigre cuando evalúa a su presa. — ¿Me juzgas a mí, cuando más de la mitad de la escuela te besa los pies Rogers? No seas hipócrita.

El resoplido inundó los oídos de Tony, acostumbrado al comportamiento habitual que solían tener hace un mes y medio atrás.

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan….?_

Tony no encontraba un término con el cual definirse. No quería echarse la culpa de lo sucedido, mucho menos despreciarse a sí mismo con calificativos que dañaran la poca autoestima de la cual se sostenía.

Debajo de todas las capas de ironía, petulancia y orgullo, existía un ser que solo deseaba compañía y comprensión. Pero Tony no se pondría en ese instante a ahondar en temas emocionales. Ya lo podría ver con su terapeuta, que especialmente Howard contrató, para evitar tratar con él.

Él y Rogers nunca serían amigos.

Nunca.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes, que lo tienes todo fácil?

Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, la actitud que estaba tomando Steve comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, y sus palabras… Oh, sus palabras, extinguirían la poca cordura que le impedía devolverle el golpe que éste le propinó el día anterior.

Porque sí. Ellos dos estaban allí gracias a eso.

A la estúpida y precipitada reacción que tuvo Rogers, cuando le siguió con intenciones de solo quería charlar y corregir las cosas, a su manera.

¿Y que obtenía?

Una mejilla moreteada, que gracias al maquillaje de la madre de Rhodey, pudo ocultar.

— ¿Lo dice el señor perfección? —Espetó.

La expresión en Steve se endureció a la vez que abría los labios con indignación. Tony estaba soltando frases hirientes, que ya no tenían ni sarcasmo ni burla, solo furia.

—Chicos ya, es suficiente. —Clint se entrometió colocando una mano en cada hombro, saliendo por fin del trance al no saber qué hacer para detenerlos.

—Es cierto, pelear no va a solucionar sus problemas.

Bruce desde su posición apoyó la opinión de Barton, era cierto que no se encontraban en los mejores términos, pero tenían que impedir acabaran en golpes, y que por culpa ajena, les extendieran el castigo a otro sábado.

— ¿Ah, no? — Tony volteó, viendo directamente a Clint, esperando que éste le soltara. — Porque si mal no recuerdo tú estás enojado con Natasha. —El brazo izquierdo del arquero cayó, dejando libre al castaño. —Eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer, cuando fuiste a mi edificio a terminar el trabajo de historia.

La aludida observó fijamente la escena, tratando de ocultar la desilusión de su rostro, impidiendo que se viera dibujada en su semblante.

— Me lo dijiste, ¿no _Legola_ s?

—Stark, basta. —Ordenó Steve al percatarse del dolor reflejado en las pupilas de sus dos amigos.

—Tú no te metas. —Contradijo Tony, dando un paso y alzando la barbilla, mostrándose amenazador. —Clint tiene todo el derecho de molestarse si así lo quiere.

Debido a la evidente diferencia de altura, Steve pudo elevar a un más el mentón, concentrándose en los sentimientos negativos que Tony creaba en su interior, la cercanía podría haberle causado estragos, de aquel día en el que compartieron su beso inesperado, pero en esos instantes lo único que deseaba era cerrarle la boca a Stark, y no necesariamente besándolo.

—Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos. —Pidió Bruce acercándose con cuidado, implorando que Natasha no reaccionara.

Lastimosamente el empujón que Tony le dio a Steve, empeoró el ambiente.

—Te crees la gran cosa Rogers, ¿pero adivina qué?, eres igual de imperfecto que los demás. —Siseó entre dientes aproximándose para luego tomarlo de la camisa, buscando estampar su cuerpo contra una de las columnas de la biblioteca.

—Tony. —Advirtió Bruce temeroso.

Las electrizantes miradas seguían puestas una sobre la otra. Los zafiros chocando contra los pardos, los dedos de uno estrujando la tela de la camisa; y los del otro, la de la sudadera. Aun manteniendo un pie en la realidad, ya que cuando ellos se enfrascaban en sus grescas perdían el sentido de lo que les rodeaba.

—Clint, luego hablaremos. —El aviso de Natasha se escuchó como un eco silencioso, sobresaliendo en medio de todo el conflicto.

Steve aflojó el agarre, al captar la voz femenina, en un susurró apagado. Conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para detectar la amargura oculta entre su mensaje.

—No. —Respondió tajante. — No hablaremos Nat. —Negó, arrugando sus facciones en una expresión afligida. — Necesito tiempo.

La pelirroja trató de mantener sus rasgos imperturbables de siempre, parpadeando con más frecuencia, aguantando el latir de su entrecejo, y tragando saliva cada que sus comisuras querían descender. Clint no estaba siendo justo, sin embargo por respeto y consideración, le concedería su deseo.

—Uno ya no puede...

La exclamación ajena a la conversación, alertó a todos, escudriñando los alrededores en busca del punto proveniente de ésta.

El leve movimiento de la cabeza de Thor atrajo la atención, viendo la frente asomarse por el agujero que habían creado los musculosos brazos, además de las joyas azules que resplandecían, signo de recién haberse despertado.

— ¡Doooormir tranquilouuuuu…!— Su enunciado resultó ininteligible dado que habló mientras bostezaba.

Tony viró los ojos, empeñándose en ignorar al rubio fortachón. Soltó la camisa de Rogers, alejando sus manos como si el material fuera algo corrosivo, retrocediendo con lentitud a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de desdén.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó Thor, entretanto se sobaba el ojo, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que se acumularon luego de bostezar.

Bruce al ser el único que aún mantenía la calma y no había tenido ningún conflicto, rompió la regla de quedarse sentado, y se levantó, acercándose a la silla que Tony hacia unos segundos dejó vacía.

Echó un vistazo a su amigo, antes de dejarse caer en el asiento, observando cómo se perdía en el laberinto de libreros, lo más seguro, con el fin de apaciguar el descontrol al cual estaba siendo sometida su mente.

—Una pelea. —Explicó torciendo los labios con incomodidad.

— ¿Una pelea? — El asombro mezclado entre la voz de Odinson consiguió elevar su tono. — ¡¿Entre quienes?! —Apoyó las manos en la mesa, usándolas como apoyo para impulsarse y quedar más cerca de Bruce.

El de anteojos usó el único recurso con el cual podía tranquilizarse y extraer paciencia de donde ya casi no existía. Aspiró todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron, y en seguida aguantó la respiración, contando hasta diez.

— ¿Amigo Banner?

El aludido elevó una mano, posicionándola a centímetros de distancia del rostro de Thor, en un aviso silencioso.

El rubio al no entender, giró su vista en busca de auxilio. Primero encontró a Steve, parado en medio del salón de lectura, distante, contemplando aturdido los libreros, y el brillo trémulo irradiando en sus zafiros. El Capitán lucía agotado, pero no del tipo de cansancio físico, sino emocional, como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada.

Las dudas surcaron por su cabeza, además de la culpa. Tal vez al haber estado tan centrado en perseguir a Loki, se había distanciado de sus amistades más cercanas. Ignorando por completo las señales de ayuda que emanaban las orbes celestes de Steve. De serlo, no era digno de llamarse a sí mismo "amigo".

Mucho menos cuando notó la figura de Clint. Cabizbajo y sin ningún ápice de ánimo.

¿Qué había sucedido durante su pequeña siesta? ¿Esto solo era algo acontecido aquel día, o provenía desde mucho antes?

—Bien. — El murmuro de Bruce lo trajo de regreso. —No estoy hecho para estas cosas, constantemente se lo digo a Tony, y sigue sin captarlo.

En lo que sí pudo reparar, era en Banner y su poco autocontrol. Él fue testigo de ello, y víctima, también. Aún recordaba la silla volando sobre su cabeza.

— Entre Tony y Steve. —Completó Bruce, aunque por la ceja arqueada de Thor tuvo que repetir sus primeras palabras. — La pelea.

Abrió los labios con sorpresa.

— Pero… —Hizo una pausa, envolviendo su barbilla con una de las manos, adoptando una pose pensativa. — ¡¿No se suponía comenzaban a entenderse?!

Bruce asintió con pesadez. El grito había de alguna manera conseguido taponear sus oídos.

— Lo último que supe es que estaban bien, hasta esta semana. —Jaló el lóbulo, buscando abrir el interior de su oreja izquierda. — Me hubiera enterado de todo con detalles, de no ser porque Tony continúa sin hablarme.

Thor sí estaba al tanto del plan de Jan, así como el castigo, y por último de la ayuda que ofrecieron los jugadores del equipo de fútbol a Tony. Pero solo con datos superficiales, o cuchicheos con los que se topaba en los pasillos a la hora de ir a clase.

— ¿Y el amigo Barton?

La mención de Clint al parecer no le agradó a Bruce, el entrecejo fruncido mostró aquello como prueba.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

Dijo el castaño, queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación, aunque sospechaba que por la forma en que los parpados del contrario se entrecerraban, éste no estaba del todo satisfecho con su respuesta.

Permaneció callado, esperando la queja de Thor, sin embargo Natasha surgió de entre los libreros, luciendo agitada, desconcertándolos por su tan inesperada aparición, puesto que en ningún momento notaron su ausencia.

— Fury viene para acá.

El aviso, alertó a todos, siendo Steve quien se percatara de la falta de un individuo. De inmediato recurrió a Natasha, deseando que ella adivinara con su intuición lo que buscaba.

— ¿Stark no ha vuelto?

Se miraron entre sí, inclusive Clint se enderezó en su sitio al oír el nombre de Tony.

—Debe estar al fondo de la biblioteca. —Supuso Bruce.

— Alguien debería ir por él. — Steve no pudo ocultar su inquietud.

El sonido del timbre que generalmente daba aviso al ingreso de un nuevo visitante en la biblioteca, desesperó a los alumnos. Natasha expulsó un leve suspiro y regresó a su lugar, de igual forma Bruce.

Él único que se mantuvo de pie fue Steve, debatiéndose entre meterse en el laberinto de libreros y llevarse la reprimenda de su vida, o volver a su asiento, considerando ésta su más difícil decisión, especialmente con las pisadas de Fury retumbando por todo el espacio.

— Steve. —Llamó Natasha, girando a ver como ella negaba con la cabeza.

" _Maldición."_

Se deslizó con rapidez de vuelta a su mesa. Pensando en Tony, y que por primera vez había maldecido.

La figura de Fury apareció a los 7 segundos, analizando cada rincón de la biblioteca minuciosamente.

— ¿Y Stark?

Las manos de Bruce empezaron a sudar por culpa del nerviosismo, jalando las mangas de su suéter esperando con ello distraerse, mientras que Clint resopló al verle actuar de esa forma. Natasha por su parte, conservó la calma, manteniendo sus expresiones inmutables con las que solía a veces enfrentar al propio director. Thor escudó sus ojos, entreteniéndolos con cualquiera objeto por el que se cruzara su vista. Y Steve… Él la estaba pasando mal.

— No me hagan repetirlo… —Indicó con voz prolongada y profunda, sonando un poco hosco.

— No lo sabemos… Señor. —Y así como Bruce, Steve estaba comenzando a tener su misma reacción.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Fue por un libro. —La respuesta de Natasha llegó como auxilio a su rubio compañero.

Fury ladeó el rostro, indagando escrupulosamente los rasgos dibujados en el rostro de la pelirroja, luchando contra la típica imagen que solía dar, la irrompible adolescente.

— ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que era de mala educación mentir a tus mayores?

Giraron observando al entrometido pasearse por entre las mesas, dirigiéndose con lentitud hasta ellos.

Solo Tony lograba hacer entradas como esa.

— Stark. —Exclamó severo el director. — ¿Qué hacías fuera de tu lugar?

— Nicky, relájate un poco. —Apoyó la parte lateral de su pierna en el borde de la mesa, cruzando sus brazos y colocando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La mandíbula del moreno se tensó de inmediato, consiguiendo que Steve de forma veloz se levantara de su asiento.

— Ignórelo, señor. —Pidió en un tono casi suplicante.

Sabía que había firmado su sentencia, pero con cada segundo que pasaba junto a Tony, sus impulsos empezaban a volverse incontrolables.

— ¿Ha pedido permiso para levantarse Rogers?

Apretó los dientes, callando las palabras que se acumulaban en su garganta. Negando con la cabeza levemente agachada.

— Eso es muy abusivo de tu parte Fury, inclusive si se trata de Rogers.

El giró apresurado consiguió hacer tronar su cuello, ignorando por completo el dolor, concentrándose en tan solo Tony y su enorme imprudencia.

— Stark no empieces…— Advirtió el director.

— ¿O si no qué? ¿Me castigarás otras dos semanas?

Steve clavó la uñas en la palma de sus manos, respirando de forma continua.

— Estás castigado otro sábado. —Espetó, observándole con ojos saltones.

— ¿En serio? —Bufó, dejando de recargarse contra la mesa. — ¿Solo un sábado? Sé que tienes algo mejor que eso.

— Dos sábados Stark. —Le señaló con el dedo afirmando su mirada con dureza.

— Que sean tres. —Opinó sarcástico.

" _Basta."_

La nacarada piel de Steve empezaba a tornarse roja debido a la uñas que rasguñaban sin ningún control.

— Sé que es lo que estás buscando y no lo conseguirás. —Apoyó las manos en su cintura, notándose ligeramente alterado.

— Oh vamos Fury, dame un cuatro.

— ¡Vendrás a detención seis sábados consecutivos!

Tony sonrió altanero. Obviando por completo las expresiones de sus demás compañeros, en especial la de Steve, que estaba por estallar.

— No hay ningún problema, estoy libre los sábados.

— ¡Otro sábado más!

" _Detente."_

— Tony. —Llamó suplicante Bruce.

— ¿Cuántos vamos? —Le preguntó, ignorando su petición.

— Siete. —Contestó con voz apagada.

— ¡Silencio Banner!

El mencionado se hundió en su silla, resguardando sus manos bajo la mesa, moviéndolas con nerviosismo.

— ¿Decías Stark? —Regresó su atención al menor, viendo como caminaba con tranquilidad, pasando por su lado.

— Un ocho no me vendría mal.

Si no conociera lo suficiente a Tony, no podría concluir que toda esa actuación lo hacía por llamar la atención. Tal vez la de Jarvis, tal vez la de Howard.

— O un nueve.

Lo siguiente sucedió sin previo aviso.

El puño de Steve se estampó contra el rostro de Tony logrando que éste trastabillara hacia atrás.

— ¡Suficiente! —Bramó colérico el rubio.

Con la consciencia nublada por culpa de la rabia que engullía su interior, Steve no fue capaz de percatarse del estado de Tony. Solo cuando la reprimenda de Fury y la exhalación profunda que expulsó Stark se escucharon, Steve pudo notar rasgos de sangre manchando la barbilla.

Su mano seguía formando un puño, petrificado sin saber qué hacer. Especialmente en el momento en que los ojos marrones cargados de desprecio se dedicaron a mirarle, siendo lo único resaltante, ya que Tony tapaba parte de su cara con la diestra, evitando que se viera por completo su estado actual.

" _Yo no quería…"_

Él en serio no quería.

Era la segunda vez que golpeaba a Tony. La segunda vez que se desilusionaba de sí mismo.

— Llévalo a la enfermería ahora mismo Rogers.

No logró prestar atención a las palabras de Fury. Tony había retirado su manos, permitiendo que los demás se fijaran en como de la nariz emanaba sangre, y la mejilla morada descubierta sin el maquillaje.

El eco que hacían los pasos de Tony lo hicieron espabilar, siguiéndole sin mirar atrás.

Confundido y decepcionado.

Steve luchaba consigo mismo. Y ya no podía negarlo más.

El primer golpe, para evitar besar de nuevo a Tony. Y el segundo, para detenerlo.

" _Tienes que aceptarte."_

¿Aceptar qué?

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, suspirando con cansancio y sobrecargando la frente en el vidrio.

" _Stark tiene poder sobre ti, y eso te aterra."_

Demasiado

.

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

* * *

Hoy de la nada volvió mi inspiración y terminé escribiendo 23 hojas en este capítulo por eso decidí partirlo en dos. El domingo subiré la segunda parte y desde allí tendrán capítulos semanales, los sábados serán los días de actualización.

*Poptarts =Una marca de galleta que es mencionada en la película "Thor".

En el siguiente capítulo sabrán porque Clint se peleó con Natasha, que hace Thor en detención. Y como Clint, Natasha y Bruce acabaron en detención. También a detalle lo ocurrido entre Tony y Steve. Además de la aparición de un pequeño amiguito.

 _(No me maten a Steve, recuerden que cada persona reacciona distinto, especialmente si te sientes perdido con respecto a tu orientación sexual, yo intento que el fic sea lo más real posible...)_

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás. ¡Son adorables!

.

 **ADELANTO:**

 _"Estaba consumiéndolo._

 _— ¡Del beso! —Explotó, aproximándose a él inconscientemente. Extendiendo sus brazos con impaciencia. — ¡Hablo del beso, Tony!_

 _Descansó su mano en la camilla, apoyándose en ella y respirando agitadamente, sin advertir en como los resplandecientes orbes chocolate le miraban con asombro._

 _— Yo sé. Sé que no hice bien, y realmente lo siento. Ese no era yo. —Trató de explicar, complicándosele debido a su estado exaltado. —Y está bien, si no quieres volver a hablar, yo-_

 _— Rogers. —Interrumpió el genio._

 _Escuchar su apellido siendo pronunciado por los labios de Stark, le dio calma por unos cuantos segundos, no sonaba ni furioso mucho menos triste, era un tono diferente. Alzó su cabeza curioso por descubrir que ocultaba aquella melódica voz._

 _— ¿Acabas de llamarme "Tony"?"_


	8. El club de los seis

_*Entra al lugar con un enorme escudo*_ Sé que me merezco muchos tomatazos pero prefiero comentar lo sucedido en las notas finales y no interferir al inicio.

 _ **LEER LAS NOTAS FINALES**_

Agradecimientos especiales por los reviews a: **Sir, Chinita-sama, Nozomy, Gio, vampirexofxthexopera y yerayrincon.**

 _Perdonen las fallas ortográficas, luego las corregiré._

P.d: Subí una nueva historia llamada "Hogar", la dinámica es publicar un one-shot por mes y que tengan distintas temáticas, o drabbles que se me ocurran. Espero puedan pasarse a leerlo cuando puedan ;)

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Sir** **:** ¡Hola! La verdad la idea de que te hayas amanecido se me hace super tierna pero también recuerda dormir a tus horas, porque si no estarás durmiendo en clase y podrían castigarte D: no quisiera eso. Ohh que lindo, tus palabras me alegran demasiado, y ahora lamento demasiado haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio no quise esto sucediera así. Lo de Loki sí comprendo se siente un poco confuso, pero no te preocupes pronto tendrás respuestas. Gracias por esperar tanto para que actualizara y nuevamente una enorme disculpa.

 **Gio** **:** ¡Holi! Ay tu comentario es hermoso, gracias por esas palabras me ayudan a motivarme y seguir escribiendo. Steve y Tony en este nuevo capítulo tienen un gran avance…Gracias por el review.

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 8:** El club de los seis

La espalda de Tony se veía tan lejana, y la culpa en las entrañas de Steve tan desgarradora.

El presidente no entendía por qué reaccionó de aquella forma. Ese no era él, nunca usaría la violencia como medio de recapacitación, muchos menos desfogar su furia en una persona. No se reconocía a sí mismo.

Sin embargo la escena anterior se repetía en su mente a través de distorsionadas imágenes. Echó un vistazo a sus nudillos, rojos e hinchados, aquellos nudillos con los que lastimó a Tony, con los que lo detuvo, impidiendo que terminara castigado un sábado más. Volvió su vista al frente, visualizando a Stark en la entrada de la enfermería, con los dedos hundidos en las fosas nasales, evitando que la hemorragia continuara.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, decepcionado de sus acciones, de actuar como lo hizo. Pero de no haberlo hecho, Tony seguiría discutiendo con Fury, y hasta tal vez podría haber acabado siendo expulsado.

Detuvo su caminar.

Esa idea… La idea de que Tony no volviera a aparecer en la escuela se le hacía aterradora. Se negaba a pensar en la sola posibilidad de no volverlo a ver.

Olvidándose por completo del enojo que sintió durante toda la semana.

Observó nuevamente el cuerpo de Tony, sin ser consciente de la manera en como lo miraba, rodeándose de confusiones, propias de sus emociones sin definir. Lo perdió de vista cuando la puerta se abrió y el castaño entró sin esperar a que lo alcanzara.

Se lo merecía, lo sabía.

Avanzó con rapidez, entrando en la enfermería antes de que Hill se asomara por el umbral.

—El director Fury ya me puso al tanto de su mal comportamiento. —María fijó sus orbes en él pero la ignoró por completo, dado que Tony era quien acaparaba toda su atención.

Sentado en la camilla, con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba y dos algodones insertados en las fosas nasales, el retrato le generó un agujero enorme en la boca de su estómago.

—He de admitir que no lo esperaba de ti Rogers. —Expresó la auxiliar con un deje de decepción. —Primero el subdirector Coulson tuvo que separarlos ayer, y ahora de nuevo vuelves a cometer el mismo error que se te pidió no hicieras. Estás yendo por mal camino.

Apretó el entrecejo, consciente de las pésimas elecciones que tomó en la semana. Dejándose llevar por aquella voz que le pedía romper esa imagen de estudiante "perfecto". Se tomó el tiempo para leer entre las líneas de sus pensamientos.

La mayoría de sus conocidos lo calificaban como el modelo a seguir, lo inalcanzable y el mejor ejemplo de los valores cotidianos. Pero eso no era completamente verdad. Poseía tantos errores como cualquiera. Y lamentablemente vivía con la presión de aquel descontrol emocional que estaba seguro nació cuando vio partir a su padre.

Steve suspiró afligido al escuchar el seguro de la puerta vibrar dentro de esas cuatro paredes que le asfixiaban.

De nuevo estaban solos.

Mordió su labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo. Debatiéndose entre aproximarse o simplemente quedarse como espectador, hundido en sus propios fantasmas. Un recuerdo del pasado atravesó su mente.

Tenía doce años y cursaba el 7mo grado, había llegado temprano a la escuela, y los asientos se encontraban vacíos, a excepción de uno. En la última fila, una cabecita de mechones castaños sobresalía sobre la superficie de madera de aquella silla. Imposible no identificarlo, era Tony.

¿Por qué traía de regreso memorias de su infancia en un momento como este?

Encontró la respuesta en la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, traspasando la fina tela de las cortinas. Ese preciso instante, en que la cabeza se alzó del pequeño escondite y el resplandor del exterior se reflejó en los luceros titilantes.

Eran las mismas emociones que ahora contemplaba.

Con dos Tony completamente distintos. Uno de diez años, otro de quince. En tiempos donde no socializaba con el castaño, y en la actualidad sí compartían palabras. Cuando faltaban pocos días para acabar el 7mo grado, así como el mes de **mayo** ; pero en el presente, recién empezaban el año escolar y el otoño de octubre les llenaba de suaves brisas.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en que lo que podía haber lastimado a Tony en aquella época se igualaba en sentimiento con su error.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró soltando un suspiro en el proceso.

Tony ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, en vez de ello viró los ojos con cansancio.

La desesperación se adueñó de su control, provocando que las acciones en adelante fueran obra de su subconsciente que pedía a gritos la atención de Tony. Impulsado por esas sensaciones, caminó con paso apresurado con el fin de colocarse próximo a la figura ajena que se hallaba sobre la camilla.

—Yo lo siento. —Repitió esta vez con seguridad, guiando su mano temblorosa hasta la mejilla lastimada.

Sabía que el efecto asfixiante en su respiración se lo originaba Stark, que a diario en lo único que pensaba era en el beso compartido. Despertaba, comía, soñaba, con eso taladrándole la cabeza, repitiéndoselo en cámara lenta, y que Tony luego ignorara por completo su situación no solo le provocaba molestia, sino también miedo.

Miedo a ser la burla total de la escuela. Especialmente la de Tony.

— No jodas Rogers.

El dorso de la mano ajena le apartó de un golpe, desconcertándolo.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces. —Escupió las palabras con tirria.

Tony hablaba sobre el primer golpe, aquel que le propinó el día anterior debido a la persecución que tuvieron.

—Lo sé. —Admitió con culpa. —Yo solo pensé que… —No era capaz de mirarlo, no podía. —Que todo esto era un chiste para ti, que solo querías burlarte y…—Resopló con frustración.

— ¿De qué hablas Rogers? —Reclamó arrugando el entrecejo con enojo. —Tú fuiste él que se la pasó sin hablarme toda la semana, ¿y dices que yo quería burlarme de ti? —Bufó. —Me golpeaste en frente de los demás.

Steve apretó los labios con impotencia, nunca antes había tenido una discusión como esta con Tony, ni siquiera en los peores días, donde preferían mandarse indirectas antes que afrontar sus problemas por medio de acusaciones. El uno con el otro.

Estaba consumiéndolo.

— ¡Del beso! —Explotó, aproximándose a él inconscientemente. Extendiendo sus brazos con impaciencia. — ¡Hablo del beso, Tony!

Descansó su mano en la camilla, apoyándose en ella y respirando agitadamente, sin advertir en como los resplandecientes orbes chocolate le miraban con asombro.

— Yo sé. Sé que no hice bien, y realmente lo siento. Ese no era yo. —Trató de explicar, complicándosele debido a su estado exaltado. —Y está bien, si no quieres volver a hablar, yo-

— Rogers. —Interrumpió el genio.

Escuchar su apellido siendo pronunciado por los labios de Stark, le dio calma por unos cuantos segundos, no sonaba furioso, ni triste. Era un tono diferente. Alzó su cabeza curioso por descubrir que ocultaba aquella melódica voz.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme "Tony"?

El minucioso detalle azotó su consciencia, quebrando por completo la seguridad con la que se había armado para enfrentar al castaño. Con rapidez esquivó el rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas empezar a arder, aún más cuando la risa ajena entro por sus oídos.

— Sí, lo has hecho.

¿Acaso a Stark le encantaba hacerle pasar vergüenza? Esa era la única explicación para cada suceso en su vida. Aunque debía admitir que llamarle por su nombre nunca estuvo entre sus planes, y que la desesperación del momento le llevó a actuar así.

— Mierda, debería odiarte en estos momentos. —Negó apretando los dientes por unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa en el acto. — ¡Inclusive llevas camisa un fin de semana! ¿Quién hace eso?

Bajó su mirada para observar la prenda que llevaba puesta ¿Qué tenía Tony contra su forma de vestir?

—La verdad en lo único que pienso, es en romperte esos perfectos dientes que tienes.

Steve resopló con irritación, sin apartar sus ojos de la expresión burlona que Tony transmitía en su rostro. Al parecer el castaño consideraba que una amenaza quedaba perfecta en toda la tensa situación.

—Nunca tomas nada en serio, ¿verdad?

Rogers sostuvo su mirada, esperando con impaciencia a que le cayera el balde de agua fría, cortesía de la cruda realidad. Tony obviamente solo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. Prefirió tachar aquella conclusión de su cerebro, y acercar su mano para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Fue un accidente. —Explicó Stark con un tono de voz neutral. — No es como si haya tenido importancia.

Las dedos de Steve se ciñeron alrededor del paquete de curitas, escuchar a Tony hablar no lograría solucionar el problema en el que estaban envueltos; por el contrario, solo acrecentaba su incomodidad. Frunció el ceño mientras sus manos se encargaban de retirar los utensilios necesarios para curar a Tony.

—Por supuesto que no lo tiene. — Espetó en una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

El genio analizó con detalle las facciones marcadas en la fisionomía del rubio. Steve se mostraba distante, con la misma actitud que adoptó en la semana. Ignorándolo como si se tratara de un desconocido.

— La arruga en tu frente dice lo contrario.

Tony arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, cuando la nívea mano de Steve se posó en las marcadas líneas, buscando masajear la zona y eliminar la huella física de su disgusto.

—Dilo, lo que sea que estés pensando. Dilo. —Exigió Stark levemente alterado.

El presidente mantuvo la mirada fija en las gasas que descansaban al lado del culpable de sus tormentos, él que ahora demandaba conocer hasta la última palabra que retumbaba en su mente.

— Lo lamento. —Retomó sus disculpas mientras vertía el antiséptico en la tapa del envase. —No deberías echar la cabeza hacia atrás. —Cambió de tema, dejando los objetos sobre una mesa metálica que acompañaba a la camilla. —Baja la cabeza. —Pidió con calma, a la vez que jalaba pedazos de algodón y los embadurnaba con el agua oxigenada.

Los atentos ojos de Tony no perdieron de vista los movimientos que el rubio realizaba, mucho menos cuando la mano de éste se deslizó por su mejilla, ocasionando ideas confusas que le hacían dudar sobre la verdadera finalidad de Steve al tocarle con esos suaves dedos, resbalando el pulgar con un ternura a la cual Tony no estaba acostumbrado.

La falta de ese tacto se le hizo extraño, instaurando una sensación de vacío en su interior. Pero entendía que Steve necesitaba curar aquel moretón, aplicando pomada sobre la superficie lastimada, para luego colocar las gasas junto con un esparadrapo que las mantuviera puestas en su lugar.

—No sabía que se te diera tan bien este tipo de procedimientos. — Tony lanzó un comentario al azar, esperando con ello amilanar los nervios que aunque quisiera negarlos, comenzaban a dominarlo.

— Tengo un poco de práctica.

Por supuesto que lo tenía. Bucky lo acostumbró a siempre estar con un botiquín tras la puerta de su casa, esperando a que apareciera con algún nuevo golpe, símbolo de la amistad que ambos poseían. Steve no siempre fue un muchacho fortachón, por lo cual muchos niños de su edad se aprovechaban de su condición; y allí estaba Bucky protegiéndolo de los abusones. Su verdadero cambio vino con la secundaria.

Mientras retiraba los algodones manchados de sangre y los reemplazaba por los que estaban bañados con desinfectante, se preguntó si Tony recordaría al "antiguo Steve". Ese que no tenía ni un músculo, y era más bajo que el resto del curso.

— ¿Has golpeado a otras personas a parte de mí?

La sardónica burla llegó, tal y como lo esperaba Steve, Stark no podía mantener su lengua atada ni por un segundo.

— No. —Respondió murmurando. — No soy de los que reaccionaría así, tú eres la excepción. —Ni siquiera midió el significado real de aquellas palabras, ya que su atención estaba puesta en apretar las alas nasales, esperando que con ello la hemorragia cesara.

Sin embargo a diferencia de Steve, Tony si devoró por completo el mensaje, notando en seguida la proximidad entre él y Rogers.

— Necesito que abras tu boca.

Subió la mirada al sentir un cosquilleo en su frente, las delgadas hebras del cabello rubio estaban bailando sobre su piel por consecuencia de la cercanía. Separó los labios lentamente, maravillado con el sonrojo que crecía por los pómulos de Steve.

—Como gustes. —Siseó de forma coqueta.

El presidente asintió y deslizó los temblosos dedos por la barbilla, a excepción del pulgar que se paseó por el labio inferior en busca de alguna herida.

— En serio no quería que esto sucediera Tony. —Susurró, que de no ser por lo cerca que estaban tal vez el mencionado no lo hubiera escuchado. —El beso, solo pienso en el beso.

Retiró sus manos del rostro ajeno, sin apartarse ni un centímetro. Aguardando por una respuesta de parte del menor.

— Solo fue un accidente. —Repitió Tony de forma aburrida. — Al menos que… —Elevó el rostro notando como la punta de las orejas de Steve se teñían de un tono carmín. — Significara algo para ti.

Vio su rostro reflejado en los cerúleos, en el fondo de aquellos intensos pozos azules, irradiando un sentimiento de timidez que solo resguardaba una parte de todo el contenido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, paseándolos luego por la figura del rubio, especialmente en sus manos unidas que movían los dedos con nerviosismo.

Steve tragó en seco. Aún estaba recuperando la compostura, la cercanía de Tony lo alteraba, tanto positiva, como negativamente.

—Ese… —Observó con detalle la tirita recién puesta que cubría el moretón del labio, marcando una de las comisuras, sintiendo nuevamente la culpa agolparse en su pecho. —Ese fue mi primer beso. —Finalmente confesó.

Tony pestañeó incrédulo al oír la revelación.

¿No se suponía que Rogers y Carter tenían una relación? Al tiempo que llevaban juntos deberían haber compartido muchos besos, e inclusive hasta intimado. O al menos él lo hubiera hecho. Pero se trataba de Steve, y la concepción que el rubio tenía sobre las relaciones, le permitía conocer los motivos por los cuales él nunca había besado a alguien.

Desde su posición pudo observar el movimiento de la nuez al tragar saliva. Esta charla empezaba a tornarse incómoda.

" _Sal de allí."_

Tony podía darse el lujo de presumir sobre sus conocimientos, pero nunca sobre los sentimientos. Ni siquiera con Rhodey o Bruce.

— No cuenta como un beso. —Ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de Steve. —No fue un beso real. —Apretó el entrecejo, confundido por la sensación amarga en su paladar. —Así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

Se hundió de hombros con dejadez, y luego bajó de la camilla, pasando por el lado de un estupefacto Steve, esperando con ello lograr alejarse y salir de aquel lugar.

Con Steve totalmente pasmado, y sin poder articular una palabra, le dio la facilidad de caminar sin ningún apuro hacia la salida, como si el tema no fuese de su importancia.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —Se detuvo sin voltear. —No vuelvas a disculparte, he recibido peores golpes que esos.

Una vez dada su recomendación, salió de la enfermería de la misma manera en que entró.

Ignorando a Steve.

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

La hora del almuerzo pasó tan rápida como llegó. Y nuevamente todos estaban en sus lugares. Algunos distraídos en ver los detalles del techo, otros husmeando en libros que extrajeron de los libreros, y por último estaba Tony, buscando la manera de escapar de aquella prisión.

Luego de lo sucedido en la enfermería, su mente se enfocó en largarse del castigo, y devolver el celular de Loki al lugar que correspondía, misión que lamentablemente tuvo que posponer por culpa del idiota de Rogers. Dado que en la semana, su concentración estuvo puesta en conseguir hablar con él, armar un plan con el cual el presidente no pudiera escapar y enfrentar lo inevitable.

Por supuesto eso no sucedió y acabó con una mejilla morada.

— Te ves muy bien con las vendas.

El "halago" desconcentró sus ideas y en seguida viró la mirada al reconocer al dueño de tales palabras.

—Gracias a eso, ya tienes una idea de que traje usar en la próxima fiesta de Halloween.

Solo una persona podría recurrir a los chistes cuando se hallaba aburrido.

— ¿En serio tengo que escucharlo? —Recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano esperando la respuesta del otro.

—Sí, técnicamente tú nos metiste en esto.

Frunció el ceño, mostrando leve confusión.

—Como sea Tony, solo escucha la respuesta.

Resopló exhausto. Debido a la poca paciencia que aún tenía, y que deseaba guardar para su "misión", accedió a la petición de Clint, quien parecía muy entusiasmado con su próxima hazaña.

— ¡Una momia!

Transcurrieron unos segundos para que finalmente la ceja de Tony se elevara exponiendo su opinión con respecto al chiste.

— ¡Oh vamos, fue gracioso!

— Tal vez si te lo repites varias veces, logre serlo.

Clint arrugó los labios, y volvió a girarse para volver a su posición original, sin más remedio que seguir contando las rayas que marcaban la madera de su mesa.

— No es como si tú tuvieras un gran sentido del humor, Stark.

Obviamente no faltaba el comentario de la mayor defensa de Clint.

— Por lo menos yo no traiciono a mis amigos.

Natasha clavó su filosa mirada en la espalda de Tony, escuchando la frase resonar en sus tímpanos, una y otra vez. Ella no había traicionado a Clint. La versión de los hechos que conocía Stark solo eran provenientes de los labios de su amigo el arquero, faltaba la otra mitad que definitivamente no compartiría luego de tal acusación.

—Tony no lo hagas. —Intervino Banner.

" _Tony esto, Tony aquello."_

Empezaba a sulfurarse con tantas indicaciones, órdenes y quejas que sus conocidos intentaban imponer. Apreciaba mucho a Bruce, y ciertamente había extrañado hablar con él, sin embargo esa insoportable necesidad de siempre controlar todo, estaba cansándole.

—Sé lo que digo, Legolas no me dejará mentir.

Clint se hundió de hombros, y Natasha desde su posición apretó el lápiz que tenía en su mano, partiéndolo en dos.

—Así haya sucedido o no, es un tema que solo le compete a Natasha y a Clint, no opines.

Después de lo ocurrido con Steve, nunca esperó a que éste le juzgara, mucho menos buscara defender a la pelirroja. Torció los labios con incomodidad al recordar en seguida la charla que ambos tuvieron. Las confesiones y esa cercanía que revolvía su ser.

" _Yo fui su primer beso."_

Y el primer beso siempre es especial.

Él lo sabía, Pepper fue el suyo debido a una apuesta que ya ni recordaba. Pero sucedió, y desde allí, ella ocupó un espacio importante en su corazón.

" _Nada de romanticismos, Tones. Nada de eso."_

Tal vez, tal cual le dijo a Clint, si se lo repetía varias veces, se lo creería.

— Ustedes son graciosos.

La intervención de Thor, nuevamente llamó la atención al igual que en la mañana, la diferencia estaba en que el susodicho se mostraba lucido y sin rasgos de cansancio en su rostro.

— Constantemente pelean, y aún con eso dicen saber lo que es la amistad.

El rubio de melena larga al estar con todos sus sentidos en alerta, recurría a señalar y criticar a los demás presentes, y es que Thor no se encontraba en condiciones de escuchar pleitos ajenos que distrajeran su concentración del principal problema.

Su complicación.

 _Loki._

—Definitivamente ustedes desconocen por completo el significado de la palabra compañerismo.

Steve agachó la cabeza ante el mensaje de Odinson. Sospechaba que aquel enojo involucraba ya sea indirecta o directamente a Loki, y que por varias semanas Thor se ahogó con sus propias emociones, dado que él estuvo más centrado en lidiar con Stark.

¿Qué clase de amigo era?

— A ver fortachón, ilústrame. —Tony giró su cabeza para poder observar directamente el rostro de Thor, quien yacía sentado en una mesa tras de él. — ¿Qué es la amistad según tú? Genio.

Siempre contarían con algún comentario sarcástico cortesía de Stark, especialmente en los momentos menos indicados.

—No empieces Stark. —Bramó Thor mientras se paraba de la silla, intentando verse intimidante. —Tú no eres digno de ser llamado "amigo", principalmente tú.

—Suficiente. —Ordenó Steve al notar como Tony tuvo intenciones de levantarse.

Todos se miraron entre sí, percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente, enfocados en los defectos que cada uno le desagradaba del contrario. Y lo que dijo Steve era verdad. La paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Tony pateó la silla y enseguida clavó su feroz mirada en la de Steve. Las memorias sucedidas durante toda la semana hostigaron su cerebro así como aquellas que ocurrieron en la enfermería. ¿Cuántas veces su mente le traicionaría?

— No tienes respeto por los demás, ni por ti mismo. —Comentó Thor elevando la barbilla.

El chillido de la silla, se convirtió en el centro de atención cuando Odinson se apartó de su sitio hasta colocarse al lado de Tony.

—Acabas de describir a tu hermano. —Masculló Stark.

Thor apretó los músculos del rostro advirtiendo con su gesto que una palabra de más y podría perder los papeles.

—He dicho que fue suficiente.

La gutural voz proveniente de Steve resonó en la biblioteca, habían sido demasiados conflictos por un día. El presidente audaz se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Thor y Tony, protegiendo de forma inconsciente al castaño, comenzando una batalla de miradas. La forma en como Thor arrastró los ojos por todo su cuerpo con desaprobación, le generó un espasmo de incomodidad.

Era innegable.

Se preocupaba por Tony.

Parpadeó, digiriendo la revelación que acababa de descubrir.

— A esto me refería en cuanto a la amistad.

Ni siquiera la acusación de Thor consiguió traerlo de regreso. El rubio de larga cabellera se giró y marchó hacia el segundo piso de la biblioteca, segundos después Steve recuperó la noción de lo que había a su alrededor.

— Deberíamos ir por él antes de que llegue el Director Fury. —Sugirió Bruce dudoso, parándose de su asiento.

Natasha asintió y se dirigió a la escalera, no sin antes voltear a ver a Clint, esperanzada en que él les siguiera.

—Ya vendrá. —Banner posó una mano sobre el hombro de Romanoff, en un intento por reconfortarla.

La pelirroja frunció los labios, floreciendo de ellos una expresión dolorosa y amarga, evidenciando la preocupación que sentía por Barton, sin embargo la voz pacificadora de Bruce logró que se girara y comenzara a subir los peldaños, ignorando las probabilidades de que su amigo los acompañara. Clint observó desde su asiento como Natasha y Bruce se iban mientras que Tony y Steve conectaban sus miradas en lo que parecía serían eternos segundos, y él no deseaba estar allí para presenciar aquella incómoda escena. Rodó los ojos con pesadez y se puso de pie huyendo de lo que parecía sería un momento romántico. Casi trotando desapareció del primer piso, abandonando a los otros dos.

—Tenemos que ir. — Pidió Steve una vez que no hubo rastro de Clint.

— No subiré, y menos por el cabeza hueca de Thor.

— Él no ha tenido una gran semana, y comprendo estés enojado, pero tú también aportaste a que el conflicto empeorara.

— Bueno no es el único que lo ha pasado de maravilla.

Steve se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse, pensando en una forma de conseguir que Tony subiera junto con él, no obstante al escuchar la objeción, sus intenciones se esfumaron y la culpa azotó su consciencia.

— ¿Nunca lo olvidarás verdad?

Asumió, que aún con todo el arrepentimiento y las incontables disculpas que pudiera decirle a Tony, él nunca le perdonaría.

— No sé de qué hablas.

El rubio exhaló todo el aire guardado, cerrando sus parpados, mostrándose cansado. Negó con su cabeza y decidió que era hora de dar un paso atrás. Giró sobre su sitio con intenciones de marcharse, sin embargo distintas palabras rondaron por su mente, exigiendo ser expulsadas. Caminó hasta el inicio de la escalera, luchando por detener la voz que fluía por su garganta, mordiendo su lengua y arrugando el ceño con molestia. Detestaba sucumbir ante la presencia de Tony, no soportaba actuar como le ordenaba el corazón y no la razón.

— No quiero que te expulsen. —Musitó con angustia.

Stark desde su posición, no pudo ver su expresión, pero Steve debido al calor atravesando sus mejillas, estaba seguro de que éstas se encontraban sonrojadas.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Expulsó un fatigoso suspiro cuando todas las palabras fueron arrojadas, ya no había marcha atrás.

— Si el director Fury viene, y nota la ausencia de alguno de nosotros, su primera reacción será amonestar a todos, pero tú serías la excepción, a ti te expulsaría…Por eso reaccioné así, por eso te golpeé, porque si te gritaba o trataba de hacerte entrar en razón eso no funcionaría.

»Y el primer golpe, fueron mis propios miedos. Miedo a verte, a vernos, recordar a detalle lo sucedido. Ese fue mi primer beso, y aunque tú no lo consideres como tal, para mí sí lo es.

Tragó en seco, esperando la posibilidad de que Tony le respondiera, sin embargo aquel momento nunca pareció llegar. Y por causa del desgaste emocional, empezó a subir los peldaños de manera lenta.

Una vez en el segundo piso, acarició la zona del cuello, con el propósito de calmar las punzadas en su piel, dio unos cuantos pasos buscando entre los libreros a sus demás compañeros.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que en el fondo del largo pasadizo de la sección de historia, ubicó la larga cabellera rojiza de Natasha, y vio al resto sentados en el suelo formando un pequeño círculo.

—Ya te estabas tardando Steve.

El aludido forzó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga y se colocó al lado de ella.

— Veo que conseguiste convencer a Stark.

El Presidente ante la mención de Tony, abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó a corroborar lo dicho por Romanoff. La pelirroja estaba en lo cierto, el castaño se encontraba parado tras él, mirándole fijamente.

— Yo no me dejo convencer por nadie, solo supuse que no podrían divertirse sin mí.

Aún con la actitud prepotente de Tony, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, una pequeña parte de él quería creer que sus palabras habían surcado hondo en la mente de Tony.

—Entonces, ¿de qué nos perdimos el aburrido de Rogers y yo? —Dijo Stark mientras se sentaba en el espacio entre Natasha y Bruce

Ni siquiera el calificativo burlón, logró borrar la marca de los hoyuelos al lado de las alzadas comisuras.

— Estábamos conversando sobre los problemas de Thor.

— ¡Amigo Clint! —Reclamó el mencionado. —Se supone era secreto.

— No tiene nada de malo comentarlo con los otros. —Se hundió de hombros. —Así sabrás su opinión.

—Mis problemas familiares no son de su incumbencia.

Thor retiró su vista del centro y la llevó hasta el techo, guardando silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando.

— Todos tenemos problemas en casa, creo que es común no nos llevemos bien con nuestros padres. —Opinó Clint estirando sus extremidades hacia adelante. —Todos a excepción de Stark, su vida es perfecta.

Tony ante la mención, arrugó los labios, forzando una sonrisa que terminó siendo más una mueca.

— Espera, ¿me equivoco? —Barton elevó la ceja con curiosidad y evidente asombroso. — ¿El gran Tony Stark no tiene la vida perfecta como tanto creíamos?

Bruce miró de inmediato a su amigo, seguido de Steve quien notó el leve temblor en las manos del genio. Tony ciertamente no la estaba pasando bien.

— No lo parecía amigo Barton. —Thor apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Al menos no aquel día en que acudimos a su hogar.

— Pero las apariencias a veces engañan.

Tony empezó a hiperventilar, escuchando de fondo las voces de Clint y Thor discutiendo sobre las distintas posibilidades que expusieran su situación actual con respecto a su familia. Como si de una grabación se tratara, repitiéndose continuamente, e inquietando su calma.

—No estamos en posición de juzgar. —Siseó Natasha al observar el estado de Tony.

— No lo estamos juzgando. —Clint torció los labios con incomodidad, objetando el punto de la pelirroja. —Solo intentamos averiguar la verdad sobre la familia Stark.

— No deberíamos inmiscuirnos en problemas ajenos.

Muy pronto a Tony, los sonidos junto con lo que le rodeaba, empezaron a distorsionarse, transformándose, cambiando, apareciendo un tornado en medio de la escena, encargándose de absorber las cosas a su alrededor. El suelo se quebraba, la pintura de los muros se descascaraba. La madera crujía partiéndose en pedazos, el vidrio explotaba y los focos sobre el techo dejaban caer pedazos cristalinos. Elevó la vista encontrándose con un desastre, que poco a poco, uniéndose a las sobras, se convertían en distintos objetos, que adoptaban una nueva forma, la del apartado pasado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **La carretera, luces, gritos y un choque.**_

 _ **.**_

La visión no duró lo suficiente para ver la colisión. Una voz externa lo trajo de regreso.

—Me gusta la consejera de la escuela.

La confesión de Bruce consiguió el objetivo que éste buscaba. De un momento a otro, la atención del resto estaba sobre él, y el tema de Tony quedó atrás.

— Espera, ¿no se supone es mayor que nosotros?

El muchacho de gafas se hundió de hombros, fingiendo que ello no tenía importancia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Su asentimiento contestó la pregunta de Natasha. Tantas veces yendo a la oficina de la consejera, fueron suficientes para aceptar los sentimientos que revoloteaban en su estómago cada que la veía.

— ¿Por qué…?—. Tony dejó la pregunta en el aire, aun recuperándose de su abstracción. — ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

— Fui consciente de ello cuando dejaste de hablarme, y sabía que aun así hiciera el intento, no me escucharías.

Clint arrugó las cejas en un gesto apesadumbrado, viéndose reflejado en la escena entre Bruce y Tony, imaginándose a él junto con Natasha. En seguida vino a su cabeza la imagen de la foto.

— Yo tengo algo que confesar, ya que estamos hablando con sinceridad. —Clint dijo apenado. —Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como lo planificamos, y que me haya desconcentrado.

A excepción de Bruce y Natasha, los demás se sintieron perdidos sin entender a lo que se refería Barton.

— Estábamos allí, buscando información y vi algo que no me gustó.

Natasha de inmediato dedujo a que se refería y disimuladamente rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la misma que llevó el día anterior. La foto de Bucky ya no estaba, y ahora comprendía el porqué del enojo de Clint,

Aquella vez, ellos habían faltado a clases solo para espiar a Tony. Natasha estaba apoyada sobre los hombros de Bruce, concentrada en vigilar los movimientos de Tony, usando las ventanas posicionadas en lo alto de las paredes. El arquero desde su posición pudo ver la foto resaltar de entre el espacio de las telas, y guiado por su curiosidad jaló la foto, corroborando así sus sospechas, y lo que los alumnos murmuraban en la escuela. El corazón de Natasha le pertenecía a otro.

Clint ya lo suponía, _lo veía venir_. Pero una parte de él continuaba optimista, en la expectativa de obtener un chance con la pelirroja. Después de eso, toda posibilidad se derrumbó como una torre de naipes. Furioso y quebrado Clint decidió alejarse, pero no se percató en la presencia del subdirector Coulson, y cuando lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde. Quiso correr en dirección contrario, sin embargo chocó contra Bruce, ocasionando que Natasha cayera al suelo. De esa forma los tres terminaron en detención.

— Nunca deseé acabáramos aquí.

— Lo sé. —Natasha curvó una sonrisa casi inexistente, que solo Clint pudo percibir.

— Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, ¿pero hay más personas aquí, lo sabían?

Al parecer Tony había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, consiguiendo que Steve recuperara su tranquilidad y la preocupación se desvaneciera.

— Yo lamento haberles ignorado. —Bruce realizó una mueca que denotaba vergüenza. —Pero nunca antes me habían castigado.

— Y de ser así, ¿por qué ibas a la consejera de la escuela? —Clint tenía un buen punto.

— Mis padres pensaron que me ayudaría con mis problemas de mal humor, al comienzo pensaba mentir sobre el asunto, pero cuando hablé con ella, cambié de parecer.

— Su nombre es Betty, ¿no?

Bruce afirmó moviendo la cabeza, a Natasha nunca se le escapa ningún nombre.

— Bueno, ella no es tan mayor como parece, tiene 20 años, y tú 16. No es mucha la diferencia.

Sí, en definitivamente no se le podía ocultar nada a la pelirroja.

— Aun así la diferencia no sea mucha, lo único que obtendría de su parte, es un rechazo.

— Yo digo que te arriesgues, pasas mucho tiempo en su oficina, es una clara señal de que algo sucede. —Señaló Clint elevando las cejas en un gesto coqueto.

—No lo creo, además están prohibidas las relaciones entre alumnos y encargados o docentes de la escuela. Me expulsarían. —La sola idea le aterraba a Bruce.

— Si es que se enteran, eso no sucederá. —Tony le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

— Yo no sé si… A mis padres no les gustaría, se enojarían.

— No soy partidaria de actos como estos, pero coincido con Clint y Stark, arriésgate.

Bruce apretó los puños escuchando los comentarios de ánimo que los demás le daban, inclusive Thor que en un momento estuvo cabizbajo, ahora aportaba palabras de aliento.

— Pero podría arruinar su reputación, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

— Al igual que Natasha no creo que actuar precipitadamente y rompiendo las reglas sea adecuado. —Steve vio como Tony rodó los ojos cuando le escuchó aconsejar a Bruce. — Sin embargo, tienes toda una vida por delante, no estás seguro de lo que pasará mañana, y tal vez puedas arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho. Es tu elección, nadie juzgará lo que decidas.

— La vida es corta para lamentarse, amigo Banner.

Thor torció los labios al recapacitar sobre sus palabras, después de todo, tal vez podía confiar en los sujetos que estaban junto a él, en detención.

— Toma como ejemplo a mi hermano Loki, no lo juzgo pero, me confunde. Nunca entenderé el porqué de sus actos.

— ¿Y eso lo dices por qué-? —Clint se dejó llevar por su curiosidad siendo el único en buscar una respuesta.

— Él, aquel día en la torre de Stark, estábamos discutiendo sobre sus horas de llegada, las decisiones que tomó al querer irse de casa, alejarse de nosotros. Y sin aviso alguno, sucedió.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Nuevamente Barton realizó una pregunta.

Odinson por un momento se vio entre la espada y la pared, si bien deseaba compartir su problema con los demás, le costaba expresarlo en palabras lo que tanto le acongojaba.

— Loki lo besó.

La voz de Tony sobresalió, y Thor sorprendido quiso cuestionarle como sabía de lo acontecido, pero luego de unos minutos dedujo que en el lugar de los hechos -el edificio Stark- debía contar con cámaras de seguridad que le proporcionaran imágenes de lo ocurrido.

— Wow, espera ¡¿Qué?!

El musculoso chico intentó ignorar los diferentes murmullos que se escucharon a su alrededor, con excepción de Tony, que se mantenía callado; y de Steve, que le miraba preocupado.

— Yo no sé qué hacer, el conflicto no es con mis padres, es con mi hermano. Siempre que deseo acercarme y buscar explicaciones, Loki huye.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con exactitud? — Romanoff interrogó, con la típica actitud que solía adoptar para averiguar algún secreto.

— Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

Thor decía la verdad. Luego les comentó a los demás su relato de como el asunto de Loki tenía mucho que ver con los motivos por los cuales quedó castigado, y que les aconsejaba nunca entrar al club de Teatro de forma escandalosa, ya que el profesor era muy gruñón.

— Y por eso terminaste aquí.

— Sí, aunque yo me pregunto si habrán citado a nuestros progenitores. No quiero deshonrar a mi padre.

— Dudo que los míos vengan desde Rusia. —Indicó con gracia Natasha.

— Yo no me salvo de esta, en definitiva. —Clint expulsó un quejido de solo pensar que le sucedería al llegar a casa.

— A mí tal vez me castiguen. —Dijo Bruce mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

— ¿Castigar? ¿Cómo? Si tú ni sales Bruce. — Tony sonrió, mostrando sus perfectas perlas blancas. —Yo creo que por el contrario, de castigo deberían pedirte que salgas.

A causa de su comentario recibió la mirada fulminante de Banner.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Steve?

El Presidente negó de inmediato, inseguro sobre hablar del tema de forma extensa o simplemente ser puntual. Pero considerando la manera en que el resto había actuado, compartiendo pequeños aspectos de su vida que eran muy privados, Steve decidió darles una oportunidad.

— Mi madre trabaja los fines de semana, y mi padre- . —Realizó una pausa buscando las palabras indicadas. — Él no está.

La explicación activó una señal en el cerebro de Tony. Él ya conocía esa frase. Convivió con eso casi toda su vida.

— ¿Cómo que no está? —Clint frunció el ceño confundido. — ¿Los abandonó?

— No, él está-

—Muerto. —La intervención rápida de Tony sorprendió a todos. — ¿No es así?

— Sí, él está muerto. —Nuevamente vio el dolor reflejado en los pozos marrones que le miraban penetrantes. — Era militar, y tuvo que viajar al Medio Oriente.

El silencio se situó alrededor de los adolescentes, cada uno con una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros, observando a Steve, pero el rubio solo estaba concentrado en Tony, en leer lo que decían sus orbes.

— ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

— ¿En serio acabas de preguntar eso Barton? —Acusó Bruce con disgusto.

— Me pareció adecuado. — Refutó hundiéndose en su sitio al sentirse aludido.

La discusión pudo haber continuado pero el timbre que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo visitante a la biblioteca, encendió las alarmas en los estudiantes. Tan a prisa como les permitieron sus piernas, todos corrieron hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajaron casi saltando de dos en dos los peldaños.

— ¡Es Fury, en definitiva lo es!

— Baja la voz Clint. —Reprochó Natasha deslizándose en la superficie de suelo. — Si nos escucha será peor.

Cada uno se acomodó en su respectivo asiento, ubicándose en las mesas y colocándose en posiciones que simulaban tranquilidad y desinterés.

Fury apareció al instante, con su típica expresión imperturbable y la mirada inquisidora que usaba para analizarlos. Guardando silencio unos segundos, y paseando su mirada por las cabezas de los adolescentes. Pasó un pequeño lapso para que se remangara el saco y observara el reloj situado alrededor de su muñeca.

— Muy bien, se cumplió su castigo. Pueden irse.

Los presentes pestañearon sin entender, aún no eran las 4 de la tarde y se suponía debían quedarse hasta que se cumplieran las 8 horas de detención.

— ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación?

— Señor, no entendemos. —Expresó Steve. — ¿Aún no queda una hora y media?

— Silencio Cap. —Masculló Clint.

— En efecto, deberían quedarse. Pero ya hablé con sus padres y ellos me pidieron que los dejara salir temprano.

— ¡Genial! —Gritó Barton, y sin esperar al resto salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

El siguiente en retirarse fue Tony, seguido por un tambaleante Bruce quien luchaba con las mangas de su abrigo y un sonriente Thor.

— Espero que no sea alguna especie de plan. —Susurró Natasha cuando pasó cerca del director Fury.

El moreno sonrió ante la desconfianza de la pelirroja.

— Tengo mis dudas señor. —Steve se acomodó el abrigo mientras se acercaba al mayor.

— No las tengas Rogers, ve a casa.

El rubio asintió indeciso y antes de salir por la puerta, apareció la auxiliar Maria Hill, mirándole de reojo de forma curiosa.

— Que yo sepa sus padres no le dijeron eso director Fury. —Elevó las comisuras de sus labios y acomodó mejor la pila de papeles que llevaba en los brazos.

— No, pero hay algo diferente en ellos.

— Si usted lo dice señor.

—Confíe.

La mujer volteó hacia la dirección donde los ojos de Nick apuntaban, concentrándose en el segundo piso de la biblioteca.

— Lo hago.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Barton se encontraba apoyado en una de las tantas columnas que soportaba el primer piso, esperando a que su amiga Natasha apareciese. Miró sus uñas con aburrimiento y enseguida escuchó las voces de Bruce y Tony discutiendo sobre el tema de Betty, y por supuesto a Thor, que en vez de hablar parecía estar gritando.

— Estoy cansado de repetírtelo Bruce. —Criticó Tony. — Te vas a arrepentir, nosotros somos hombres de ciencia, si no experimentamos nunca estaremos conformes.

— Concuerdo con Stark, por muy sorprendente que eso sea.

— Es de chiflados coincidir con Tony, pero tiene razón.

Si en un comienzo el comentario de Thor hizo molestar a Tony; el de Clint, terminó por forzarlo a arrugar el entrecejo.

— En definitiva es de locos.

La voz intrusa obligó al grupo a girarse, visualizando a Natasha y Steve.

— ¡Nat! —Barton se percató de la repentina actitud efusiva con la que actuó y se aclaró la garganta. —Quiero decir… Nat.

— Clint. —Ella sonrió y elevó la mano, despidiéndose de los demás, colocándose al lado de su amigo y yéndose con él.

Caminaron un largo tramo, ambos en silencio, hasta que la entrada del colegio se apareció al frente de ellos. Un suspiro de parte de Barton, y él decidió tomar la palabra. Retiró el objeto que se hallaba entre sus bolsillos y lo mostró.

—Esto es tuyo.

Natasha observó con nostalgia la foto que sostenía Clint, sin poder cubrir las emociones que reflejaban los matices verdes de sus orbes.

—Lo siento Nat. —Aseveró con tono angustiado.

Ella tragó sin ser capaz de responderle, tan solo estirando la mano para recibir la fotografía, apretando los labios en una tensa línea. Tenía entre sus dedos la única memoria que poseía de James. Estaba de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

—Tal vez no quieras hablarme y yo-

— No. —Cortó, tosiendo en el acto al escuchar su voz salir frágil. —No haré eso, ni tú tampoco.

El arquero se llevó una mano tras la nuca, como evidencia de la vergüenza que sentía en esos instantes.

—Bien, entonces estamos bien.

—Siempre lo hemos estado Clint. —Guardó la fotografía con cuidado dentro de su bolsillo sin despegar la vista de su amigo.

—Siempre Nat.

Mientras Clint y Natasha recuperaban su amistad, por otra parte Bruce y Tony continuaban discutiendo, a diferencia de Steve y Thor que apartados a una distancia prudente de los hermanos de ciencia, conversaban sobre el tema de Loki.

— ¿Qué harás?

— Hablaré con él. Es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar Capitán.

Steve asintió aunque sospechaba que Thor le ocultaba algunos aspectos de aquel conflicto que tenía con su hermano, o quizás se mentía a sí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tú no…? — Torció los labios con incomodidad. — ¿A ti no te gusta él?

— No, es mi hermano. No podría verlo como algo más.

— De acuerdo, pero piénsalo bien antes de conversar con él.

—Lo haré.

Sus intenciones de seguir charlando fueron interrumpidas por Bruce quien se acercó hasta ellos dejando a Tony apoyado en los casilleros.

— Thor creo que tú vas por la misma ruta que yo, quizás podamos irnos juntos.

— ¡Oh! Claro amigo Banner. —Le sonrió y se despidió de Steve.

Bruce imitó la acción de Thor y se alejó del presidente, despidiéndose de Tony de igual forma cuando pasó por su lado, no sin antes alzarle el pulgar en una señal de victoria.

Tony le debía una enorme.

— Quedamos tú y yo. —Dijo Stark, aproximándose al contrario.

Steve mordió su mejilla interior con inquietud, seguía teniendo sus inseguridades en cuanto a interactuar con Tony luego de lo ocurrido en la semana, y en la biblioteca. No deseaba le tratara distinto solo por el asunto de su padre, o pensar en cómo sus palabras lograron que el castaño los acompañara al segundo piso.

— Me tengo que ir.

Quiso avanzar, pero el menor fue más rápido y se interpuso, quedando ambos muy cerca y logrando que Steve se detuviera antes de ocasionar otro accidente.

— No, los dos tenemos una conversación pendiente.

— No estoy de humor.

Y ciertamente no lo estaba. Tony seguía siendo un misterio para él, y con tantos incidentes desequilibrando su vida diaria, prefería irse a casa.

— Solo será un momento.

Steve miró como tantas veces aquellos brillantes ojos y supo que ya había caído.

— Adentro me dijiste que para ti, lo que tuvimos, fue un beso real. Y creo que entendiste mal lo que quise decir Rogers.

El presidente retrocedió un paso con nerviosismo, aunque mientras más se alejara Tony por el contrario se le acercaba, al punto de rozar sus narices constantemente.

— No es porque no tuviera importancia, es por la forma en cómo se dio. Un accidente no podría considerarse algo maravilloso, así que…—Se detuvo y elevó la mirada hacia los radiantes cerúleos. —Te lo preguntaré una vez ¿Quieres saber que es un beso real?

En la cabeza de Steve se generaron muchas ideas, diferentes situaciones en donde Tony solo bromeaba y él reaccionaba de la misma manera, en donde todo lo dicho solo era alguna burla de mal gusto y él volvía a enojarse, y acababan peleados. Cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

" _Él solo bromea."_

El semblante de Steve se oscureció y sus manos se cerraron formando puños.

— ¿Qué dices? —Susurró Tony contra sus labios, exhalando el aire sobre ellos.

Arrugó el entrecejo, pero en vez de parecer molesto, lucía afligido. Tal vez se lo merecía luego del mal trato que le hizo pasar a Tony.

— ¿Están por besarse?

Ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el comentario intruso, y enseguida giraron hacia dónde ésta provenía.

— ¡Hey! ¿Stark, no? Lamento interrumpirte, pero me pediste vernos aquí, espero a tu novio no le incomode.

— ¡No es mi novio! —Gritaron Tony y Steve en unísono.

— Oh, lo siento. —Dijo subiendo sus hombros y escondiéndose entre ellos al sentirse avergonzado. —No fue mi intención, es solo que estaban tan cerca que…

— Sí, sí, sí. —Repitió con cansancio el castaño. — ¿Podrías darnos un poco de espacio?

— Claro, pero me pediste que sea puntual y…

— ¡Sólo será un momento! —La paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes de Tony.

—De acuerdo. —Elevó sus manos en señal de rendición. —Gruñón. —Murmuró entre dientes mientras se alejaba.

Steve masajeó sus sienes, tratando con ello calmar la jaqueca que punzaba en su cabeza. Suficiente por hoy.

— Haz lo que debas hacer Tony, pero yo me voy.

A diferencia de la primera vez Stark no pudo impedir que el rubio se fuera y sin más remedio, tuvo que ceder y volver a lo que era su primer interés.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué actuó de esa forma con Steve?

— Tengo entendido que me pagarás por cada minuto, ¿verdad?

Tony rodó la mirada con estrés. Si bien el individuo calificaba perfecto para el trabajo, el que no parase de hablar o decir cosas que ponía al resto en vergüenza, le irritaba. Comenzaba a sospechar que aquel tipo no aparentaba su actitud, sino que era su forma de ser.

— Lo haré. —Comentó con fastidio.

De su bolsillo derecho extrajo el dinero. Ante eso, los ojos del restante brillaron de emoción al ver el enorme fajo de billetes que cargaba la diestra de Tony.

— Que nadie te descubra. —Le entregó su paga y se giró. —Si lo hacen, yo negaré todo y tú terminarás castigado. —Empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar, pero el reclamo ajeno le detuvo.

— Hank siempre se queja de ti, y ahora entiendo porque. —Musitó entre dientes clavando la mirada recelosa sobre la espalda de Tony.

Sin embargo su gesto acusador se transformó por uno de alerta al visualizar como el rostro de Stark se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Scott de inmediato negó, cambiando la dirección de sus ojos, enfocándose en el techo. Su dinero corría peligro.

— Eso creí.

Una vez que parecían el eco de las pisadas oírse lejanas, se dedicó a contar cada billete, hasta el último trozo de papel verde, disfrutando a detalle la cantidad de dinero con el que podría pagar las deudas de su hogar.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios. —Se hundió de hombros y extrajo el celular entregado desde hace días en la palma de su mano. — ¿Por qué será tan importante que Stark me pidió yo lo devolviera?

Visualizó a detalle la pantalla, debatiéndose entre presionar o no, el botón de encendido.

— Tal vez aquí hayan más secretos con los cuales podría obtener dinero. —Extendió su sonrisa con entusiasmo, aunque ello no le duró demasiado al ser azotado por su consciencia. —No Scott eso está mal.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los maliciosos pensamientos, y se encaminó a la zona asignada por Tony, no sin antes aplicar una pequeña descarga eléctrica en la caja que proporcionaba luz a toda la escuela, desactivando así los aparatos electrónicos, tales como las cámaras.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde está el casillero "1965"?

Pasó por la larga fila de lockers acomodados unos contra otro, contando las etiquetas que señalaban el número de cada casillero, hasta dar con el indicado. Tomó la cerradura y acercó su oído, girando el mecanismo con el cual lograría descifrar el código. Ni bien el "click" se escuchó, tomó el borde de la puerta y la abrió, accediendo finalmente al interior del locker.

Dejó el celular en el interior y con rapidez cerró el casillero, antes de que sus propias tentaciones pudieran más y husmeara dentro del contenido del aparato. Se apartó del lugar con paso apresurado y antes de salir por la entrada de la escuela, revisó su celular para avisar a Stark que el trabajo había sido realizado con éxito.

Estuvo por hacerlo, cuando notó un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Al conocer el remitente, no pudo evitar refunfuñar y enseguida marcar el número.

Dos pitidos, y las risas al escucharse en la llamada, provocaron que olvidara por completo su misión con Stark.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

" _ **Que solo me llamas cuando te mando mensajes con tu apodo. Debería hacerlo más a menudo."**_

— No serías capaz. —Entrecerró la mirada mientras abría la puerta y salía del recinto estudiantil.

" _ **¿Me estás retando?"**_

— No lo harás, porque estoy de suerte, y tengo dinero.

" _ **No me digas que volviste a robar."**_

— ¡No he vuelto a robar! —Exclamó fuerte contra el auricular, pero al verse observado por los transeúntes, su timbre de voz disminuyó. —Prometí no lo volvería a hacer.

" _ **De acuerdo, pero no me revientes el tímpano, piernas de espagueti."**_

— ¡Maximoff! —Nuevamente sus oídos se llenaron de carcajadas burlonas. — ¿Terminaste? —Comentó con estrés. —Me vas hacer cambiar de opinión y no te invitaré a comer.

" _ **Oh, comida. ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Espagueti?."**_

Scott estaba tan acostumbrado a sus bromas que simplemente suspiró y continuó caminando, escuchando la risa de su amigo vibrar en medio de la llamada.

— Claro, si es que _Carrerin_ _ *****_ no se encuentra ocupado.

" _ **¡Ey! Prefiero me compares con Flash, a que con ese tipo."**_

—Muy tarde para eso.

Colgó y envió la dirección del restaurante que tenía planificado ir a Pietro, no sin antes dar una ligera mirada hacia atrás, donde el edificio más alto de su escuela sobresalía.

El misterio del celular seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Tan importante era?

.

 **Fin del Capítulo 8**

* * *

Bueno aquí estamos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y en serio aprecio demasiado a quienes siguen leyendo mi fic a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

En primer lugar lamento mucho no haber publicado el día que prometí, pero lamentablemente mis descuidos me hicieron terminar en el hospital, luego fueron los exámenes, y por último la inspiración. No voy a mentirles porque no soy ese tipo de persona, pero me conozco, y sé muy bien que si me fuerzo a escribir cuando realmente no estoy inspirada o motivada, el capítulo no saldrá bien. Así que seré sincera, algunas veces publicaré hasta dos veces a las semanas, y otras veces me demoraré un mes entero, todo depende de mi estado emocional. Espero lo entiendan.

Con respecto a sus reviews, no crean que no los he leído. Sí lo he hecho, estos días me daré tiempo para responderles a cada uno.

En serio deseo publicar esta semana nuevamente, crucemos los dedos porque eso suceda.

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, comentarios, y favoritos. Sin ustedes los lectores, el fic no sería como es.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	9. Etiquetas

Finalmente puedo actualizar.

Me siento fatal por no haberlo hecho antes, pero como les expliqué a veces mis emociones, o tiempo no me dejan.

He leído cada uno de sus hermosos reviews y prometo que cuando la semana acabé los responderé todos. Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y dejar hermosos mensajitos, a pesar que la autora se demora (una vida) en actualizar xD

* * *

 **REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:**

 **Gio:** Oh rayos, ahora con este nuevo capítulo te habrás olvidado de nuevo de todo ***se siente fatal*** Ow bueno al menos te gustó releerlo, realmente lamento la demora. Steve y Tony tienen para disfrutar mucho en este nuevo capítulo que he subido, de verdad te agradezco enormemente que a pesar de mi larga demora me hayas dejado un bonito mensajito, y que entiendas mis circunstancias, de verdad lo valoro. Gracias por leer ***besos***

 **I'mHeREBABY:** Scott es perfecto para arruinar escenarios románticos, es como un meme andante, pero así le quiero. OMG, me has hecho sonrojar, de verdad me hace tan feliz te haya gustado cada cosillas que he publicado, a veces tengo mis dudas pero mensajes así me hacen animarme a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. Si puedes pásame tu Tumblr la próxima vez para seguirte :) Un abazo para ti también y muchos besos.

* * *

.

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 9 :** Etiquetas

Existían costumbres de las que no se podía deslindar, especialmente al formar parte de un ambiente como lo era la secundaria. Desde pirámides sociales hasta las tradiciones que los estudiantes imponían, y que debía cumplir para sentirse aceptado en un grupo.

Cuando los últimos días de octubre se asomaban, era consciente de lo que se avecinaba. El primer baile escolar, y con ello la presión de buscarse un disfraz, unirse al comité de bienvenida y buscar una pareja de baile.

Clint realmente detestaba la última semana de octubre, sin embargo a la vez amaba Halloween. Tal vez lo tacharan de infantil y aniñado, pero el día de Brujas era la excepción por la cual soportaba la temporada de otoño, puesto que había una enorme diferencia entre bailes de popularidad y una simple salida para pedir dulces.

No tenía nada contra los organizadores, mucho menos si se trataba de Peggy; por el contrario, le alegraba que la chica se animara a organizar estas reuniones donde se podía socializar, incluso gracias a ellas conoció a muchos de sus actuales amigos. El problema provenía de la alta sociedad de alumnos, aquellos que buscaban subrayar con tinta negra la ubicación de cada estudiante en la pirámide social. Y él conocía muy bien su lugar. Una etiqueta que le persiguió por años, y que creyó al entrar al último año de la escuela se libraría de ella. Solo que no contaba con la explosión de chismes que circulaban entre los pasillos, especialmente con la ayuda que proporcionaba la tecnología, facilitando la propagación de éstos. Así que allí estaba, recostado en uno de los casilleros que se encontraban colocados frente al enorme periódico mural, golpeando repetitivamente la suela de su zapato contra el piso.

Ni siquiera Jan poseía tantos chismes como esa superficie de corcho tenía. Y la manera tan simple en la que eran publicados, era lo que desataba sus pensamientos de impotencia. Prefería mil veces que Janet fuera la que difundiera los rumores, ya que la chica conocía el significado de la palabra empatía, y sabía otorgar la respectiva privacidad que uno se merecía.

Resopló exhausto y acomodó mejor la mochila que colgaba en su hombro derecho. No había arrepentimientos, tenía que acercarse a esa lista y nuevamente ver –al igual que los años anteriores-lo que le deparaba el resto del semestre escolar. Se colocó delante del enorme rectángulo de madera y visualizó disimuladamente a los costados, cerciorándose que nadie le estuviese vigilando, una vez verificado aquello, levantó el volante que comunicaba las próximas actividades a realizar para el baile. Siempre sucedía así, acontecimiento social que se daba, lista que se publicaba. No entendía como a pesar de sospechar que tendría el mismo sobrenombre de cada semestre escolar, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez de lo usual, y su dedo temblaba buscando entre los números. Unos cuantos segundos después, lo encontró.

" _Clint 'Bufón' Barton"_ , de esa forma, con tan solo tres palabras y una hoja, su reputación había sido reducida a tan solo un adjetivo.

Entendía que su sentido del humor era lo que más resaltaba en él, pero la manera en la que se tergiversaba, daba pie a muchas bromas y calificativos de burla. Nunca antes ser el payaso de la clase le incomodó tanto como ahora. Y todo por culpa de la estúpida tradición de chismes que el colegio llevaba desde hace muchos años.

Pero ahora tenían la clave para finalizarlo.

Apretó la tela que forraba la tira de la mochila, esperando impaciente por observar la caída de todo un reino.

— Amigo Barton, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Como si la oportunidad se le hubiera puesto en bandeja de oro, Clint notó la presencia de Thor, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía seguir dejando pasar la ocasión. Especialmente al ocultarle asuntos que involucraban a su "hermano".

— Veo la lista. —Respondió señalando con flojera la hoja de papel frente a ambos.

— Sí lo noté, sin embargo no considero sea lo más apropiado influenciarse por opiniones ajenas, proveniente de personas que no conocen la empatía. Lo único que hacen es vivir de la angustia de otros.

Clint sin poder contenerse expulsó un bufido, dejando desconcertado al contrario, cuestionándose si su discurso no había sido lo suficientemente claro y oportuno.

— Le dices las palabras adecuadas al menos indicado.

Allí estaba de nuevo, la misma sensación que Thor tuvo durante el castigo sabático. El de desconocer por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si de un desconocido se tratase.

— Si tienes un nombre, decídmelo. —Exigió levemente alterado, no le gustaba ser el sobrante de la ecuación.

Las voces que provenían de los salones comenzaron a aumentar de volumen, convirtiéndose en un barullo que exigía salir pronto de clases e ir directo al comedor. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Clint continuaba manteniéndose en silencio, escuchando el constante tick tock que surgía del reloj colgado en lo alto de la columna, esperando el momento exacto en que la campana diera el aviso de su receso. A su lado Thor, empezaba a desesperarse, sospechando que la respuesta que Barton le daría no sería de su gusto.

— Tu hermano es un experto en destruir la vida de otros.

La revelación dejó helado a Odinson, trasportándose a una ilusión donde lo dicho por Clint era solo parte de alguna mala broma. La sola idea de que Loki estuviera detrás del papel que colgaba en el periódico mural, era absurda. Inconcebible e imposible. Negó con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo la réplica tuvo que esperar; sorpresivamente la campana llenó todo el lugar de su estrepitoso ruido, inhabilitando la posibilidad de una confrontación.

El azote de puertas provocó un concierto de sonidos desacordes, acompañado de tonos agudos y graves saliendo de las bocas de los alumnos atolondrados, la hora del refrigerio era la más importante del día, así como la más gozada.

Thor entornó su mirada en dirección a Clint cuando los estudiantes de cada curso se habían retirado, dejando el pasillo totalmente vacío, a excepción por supuesto de ellos dos.

— No tiene gracia. —Espetó severo.

— No buscaba ser gracioso. —Contestó Clint realizando una mueca con sus labios. — Loki es la persona que está detrás de todo esto. —Señaló con su dedo de forma acusante la hoja.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para acusar de ello a mi hermano? ¿Qué te hace creer que él es el causante de todos estos males? —Mientras más el rubio cuestionaba de igual manera su ceño se contraía.

—Tengo pruebas. —Respondió manteniéndose imperturbable. —Tenemos. —Añadió ladeando levemente la cabeza.

El comentario final consiguió que los extremos de las cejas rubias se acoplaran perfectamente, formando una parábola. El simple gesto clamaba una explicación.

— Tony y yo tenemos los medios para demostrarte que tu hermano es el chismoso, el que se encargó de que pensaran que Jane estaba loca solo porque su tío Selvig creía haber sido raptado por alienígenas, o de llamar _freak_ a Bruce por sus problemas de descontrol de ira.

Thor recordaba cada suceso en su mente. Las terribles semanas que pasó Jane cuando el rumor se esparció y los demás se burlaban de ella por causa de una anécdota que su tío lejano comentó, cuando visitó la escuela en el Festival de Astrofísica. Las miradas de rechazo, las burlas, y el completo apartamiento de parte de los círculos sociales, ocasionaron una caída emocional en la muchacha. La que se encargó de apoyarla incondicionalmente fue Darcy, y obviamente él.

También recordaba el asunto de Bruce perfectamente. ¿Cómo olvidar que en los cursos que llevaba sin sus habituales compañeros, solían rechazarlo de los grupos de investigación? Además de los distintos clubes con programas extracurriculares, y que sólo por ese detalle, Stark con Rodhes y Hank formaran su propio club e incorporaron a Banner.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien. ¿Cuántos chismes habrían dañado la reputación de sus amigos en la escuela? El comentario de que Clint era el perro faldero de Natasha, y la pelirroja se involucraba con muchos estudiantes pero nunca correspondía las emociones de éstos. Darcy y su extraña costumbre de hablar con las plantas, o que Jan sólo correspondió a Hank por conveniencia, ya que podría ayudarle a pasar los cursos. Incluso él mismo no se salvó de esos rumores inventados, cómo que tomaba esteroides para verse más musculoso.

¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué su propio hermano fuera capaz de inventar cada uno de esos atroces historias que arruinar por completo la vida social de sus amigos? Sospechaba que Loki conocía la identidad del responsable de aquellos actos, pero nunca pensó se tratara de él mismo. Incluso tuvieron una discusión en la torre de Tony sobre ese tema, antes de que ocurriera el beso que lo obligó a olvidarse del asunto.

¿Acaso ello había sido un plan de Loki para cambiar el enfoque de sus pensamientos?

Loki podía parecer una persona muy complicada. Pero se negaba a creerlo, aunque le mostraran con pruebas legítimas. Era su hermano, su complemento, la persona que más apreciaba y quería en este mundo. Quien conocía sus miedos y gustos, con quien compartió bellos y tristes momentos.

Él no podía ser el chismoso.

— ¿Dónde está Stark? —Cuestionó con voz ronca.

— Mira grandote, entiendo estés consternado por esto, pero aún debes asimilarlo. —Explicó Clint alzando las palmas de las manos en modo de escudo, Thor se mostraba alterado.

— No. —Rugió en réplica. — Ustedes insisten en culpar a Loki, manchar su nombre. —Dio un paso hacia adelante, y por causa de su altura Clint se vio cubierto por la sombra del cuerpo de Thor.

— ¡Ey, ey! —Exigió con una pizca de nervios Barton. —No estamos manchando nada, solo afirmamos lo evidente. —Balbuceó hundiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Dónde-está-Stark?! —Repitió, pero ésta vez pronunciando cada palabra con más énfasis.

—En el jardín de botánica. —Susurró echándose sutilmente para atrás.

Thor asintió y de inmediato se puso en marcha. Sus pisadas se escucharon resonar por el pasillo, al igual que los nudillos que crujieron cuando sus manos se cerraron formando puños. Ante esa imagen, lo único que pudo pensar Clint, es que tal vez había sido un terrible error contarle al rubio su teoría sobre como Loki era el chismoso de la escuela y el causante de aquella lista que tanto agobiaba a todos. Quizá tendría que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada en una próxima ocasión, así como correr rápido si quería evitar Thor le diera una paliza a Tony.

 **.**

 **(I)**

 **.**

— Nos quedó parte del presupuesto para alquilar la bola de espejos. —Comentó Peggy sin despegar su vista de las hojas que descansaban en el archivador sobre sus brazos. — ¿Crees que el director Fury le moleste si pedimos más globos para decorar?

Se mantuvo quieta leyendo los diferentes costos y sacando cuentas para cada artículo, esperando por la opinión de su acompañante, sin embargo después de varios segundos la respuesta no llegó y de forma obligada tuvo que levantar la cabeza, esperanzada que con ello el contrario se percatara de su expresión. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar la mirada perdida de Steve, las fosas nasales que se abrían y cerraban con mayor rapidez de lo común, y los labios apretados que formaban una línea tensa.

— Steve. —Llamó la castaña con preocupación.

Sin embargo el mencionado continuaba absorto por completo, interesado en algún punto lejano del gimnasio, cómo si esto fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¡Steve! —Elevó la voz y se aproximó hasta el rubio.

De inmediato su llamado pareció causar un efecto en él, ocasionando que se sobresaltara y girara a observarla, parpadeando rápidamente y con signos de total confusión.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó examinando los alrededores.

— Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. —Peggy cerró la carpeta acomodando los papeles perfectamente. —Te estaba hablando y me ignoraste. —Dijo ofendida. —Si te aburre ayudarme, no debiste ofrecerte Steve.

— No, no, no. —Negó masajeando el lado izquierdo de su frente. —No sé qué es lo que me sucede, últimamente ando demasiado distraído. —Declaró torciendo los labios. — ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con ayudarte! Sabes que me gusta hacerlo.

Carter analizó el aspecto de Steve; los mechones dorados que se hallaban desordenados, la frente bañada por una capa de sudor y las pupilas levemente dilatadas, indicaban síntomas de ansiedad. Suspiró derrotada, posiblemente el Presidente solo estaba teniendo una mala semana, además de que se aproximaban las fechas para el examen que determinaba su ingreso a la Universidad, y eso quizá podría tenerle inquieto. Lo había mal juzgado.

—De acuerdo, tranquilo. Te creo. —Trató de tranquilizar a Steve. —Agradezco seas sincero conmigo. —Abrazó el archivador contra su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Algo en el interior de Steve se rompió al escuchar esas palabras. Eso era una total mentira. Él no estaba siendo honesto con ella.

— Iré a la dirección a confirmar con la auxiliar Hill todo el presupuesto. —Avisó mientras se despedía.

Steve asintió levantando su mano, y luego pasándola por su nuca cuando vio a la muchacha girarse. Él no podía continuar engañándose a sí mismo, luchando constantemente por negar lo evidente. Deslizó los dedos por el cuello hasta dejarlos sobre su hombro, esperando que con ello la tensión disminuyera.

— Steve.

El dulce llamado consiguió su atención, encontrándose con Peggy quien se había mantenido parada en la entrada del gimnasio observándole sigilosamente.

— ¿No hay algo que desees preguntarme?

Rogers apartó la mirada, intentando buscar entre sus memorias algún momento clave que le pudiera proporcionar la respuesta que Peggy quería. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando encontró vacío su cerebro, él sabía muy bien que toda su concentración estaba puesta en otro asunto, en dudas y suposiciones que deseaba borrar o tachar, sin embargo su corazón luchaba por mantenerlas.

— ¿Necesitas aún ayuda con el baile? —Habló inseguro, conocía lo suficiente a Peggy para saber que si no daba con la respuesta correcta, ella se enojaría.

— Sí, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. —Steve tragó seco cuando notó los labios fruncidos de la castaña. — Sin embargo, tiene que ver con el baile.

¿El baile? ¿Qué podría involucrar el baile? Peggy técnicamente se había encargado de repartir el dinero de forma que abasteciera lo necesario, enviado a los alumnos de grados inferiores a que ordenaran el viernes las mesas y sillas, así como al comité de decoración finalizar los arreglos para ese mismo día. Tenía todo en orden. ¿Qué faltaba?

Las finas cejas de Carter se elevaron con impaciencia, colocando a Steve en una posición difícil. Era definitivo. Él no entendía a las mujeres, ni su afán por lanzar adivinanzas que fácilmente podrían expresar con palabras. No, en vez de ello recurrían a poner en apuros a uno. Ya lo presentía, el baile entero se la pasaría viendo la expresión molesta de Peggy.

Su cabeza realizó una imagen mental, percatándose de inmediato del traje que llevaba puesto la castaña en su imaginación. Un segundo… ¡Era eso! ¡El disfraz! No podía ser otra cosa. O al menos eso esperaba.

— ¿Iremos vestidos en conjunto?

Esperó con temor a la reacción de Peggy, muy atento a cualquier movimiento que manifestara el trágico final que se le avecinaba. Sin embargo, las facciones de la muchacha se relajaron así como los dedos que apretaban el archivador minutos antes.

— Sí. —Musitó ella. Sin mostrarse enfadada, pero tampoco satisfecha con su respuesta. — Iremos como Marineros.

Por el contrario, lucía desanimada y triste. ¿Ahora cuál había sido su error? Steve la estaba pasando fatal tratando de escarbar en la lógica femenina. Y para empeorar, Peggy se había marchado sin despedirse, alejándose a paso apresurado, sin ninguna explicación o razón de su huida.

Pero no permitiría que eso se quedase así. Iría tras Peggy, necesitaba arreglar lo que fuere que arruinó, además de aclarar sus ideas y armarse de valor para hablarle del tema "prohibido", ese que continuaba arrollando sus sentidos, apropiándose de su tiempo y conquistando su mente. Puesto que lamentablemente la guerra con el corazón ya estaba ganada, aunque le desagradara admitirlo, estaba seguro de una cosa.

Le gustaba Tony Stark.

Y no sólo físicamente. Le gustaba cada detalle que involucrara a ese orgulloso. Desde sus comentarios sarcásticos hasta las actitudes más disparatadas, como hablar con sus inventos, o comer donas en el almuerzo. ¿Quién hacía eso en su sano juicio? Podía apostar a que cuando llegara a la edad de la adultez, Tony sufriría de diabetes.

Recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que los sentimientos rompían la lógica, y sí que lo hacían. Mientras las personas en el instituto se fijaban en Tony por su esencia de conquistador, o la etiqueta de millonario que llevaba en su herencia, él se maravilló por sus defectos, por aquello que todos criticaban, y que hasta él mismo llegó a hacer alguna vez. Tony era quien descontrolaba su estado de ánimo, poniendo las cosas de cabeza; no obstante a su vez, pintaba de colores brillantes sus días, llenaba de sonrisas y momentos cálidos sus memorias, y le enseñaba experiencias nuevas. Tony desordenaba y reconstruía su vida, y él disfrutaba eso.

No, no existía la lógica.

Lamentablemente, vivía a diario pensando que para Tony todo era una broma. Un juego con el cual entretenerse, lo supo aquella ocasión en que terminaron castigados. Desde esa vez Steve ignoraba a Tony, tan sólo limitándose a saludarlo y hablarle cuando fuese extremadamente necesario. La cruda verdad, era que mientras más se apartaba, más dolía pensar en lo poco importante que significaba para Tony su amistad, o lo que simbolizara aquel vínculo que ambos tenían, dado que no encontraba una palabra con la cual definirlo. Se habían besado, por causa de un tropiezo, pero lo habían hecho, y luego lanzado insinuaciones que cruzaban el límite de la amistad, eso no hacían los amigos.

Suspiró resignado una vez llegó a su destino, y se adentró en la pequeña sala de espera que se ubicaba en la secretaría, visualizando de inmediato la sombra de un cuerpo en el cristal opaco de la puerta, tal parecía Peggy se encontraba dentro de la dirección, conversando con la auxiliar María Hill. Torció los labios y se acomodó en uno de los sillones, esperando a que Carter terminara sus deberes como organizadora. Descansó sus codos sobre los reposabrazos y echó un vistazo al escritorio que se situaba a su lado, percatándose de unos papeles que estaban esparcidos por toda la superficie de madera. Steve elevó una ceja con curiosidad, no creía que para esas fechas la escuela seguiría aceptando solicitudes de ingreso, especialmente porque los exámenes ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Paseó sus ojos por los diferentes nombres que sobresalían de las solapas de cada carpeta, ordenados alfabéticamente. Steve no se consideraba alguien chismoso, pero dado que su deber como Presidente era dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, tenía que memorizar los nombres de los candidatos, en caso de que alguno de ellos fuera aceptado.

Sin embargo cuando se inclinó y retiró el quinto sobre qué obstaculizaba parte del nombre del sexto postulante, Steve sintió su corazón detenerse. Las memorias azotaron su cerebro más rápido de lo que le tomó ser consciente de aquel nombre. Todo el asunto de Peggy había quedado en el olvido gracias a ese simple dato. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta, pero ya no se trataba de un encuentro en el estacionamiento, mensajes sin un remitente, o llamadas realizadas desde teléfonos públicos.

Bucky estaba _oficialmente_ de vuelta. Y se había inscrito en la misma escuela que él.

 **.**

 **(II)**

 **.**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Clint corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, esquivando los objetos y personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Realmente no había planificado nada de aquello, ni su carrera por impedir que Thor llegase primero donde Tony, ni de dárselas de bocazas contándole todo su plan al rubio fortachón. Era algo con lo que no podía batallar, simplemente no lograba sellar su boca cuando la situación se ponía tensa; y sí, esa era su excusa. Si Tony no la aceptaba, él simplemente se daría media vuelta y dejaría que Thor usara a Stark como saco de boxeo.

Se deslizó por el suelo, ignorando el llamado de Janet desde la mesa principal del comedor, considerándolo eso como una enorme desventaja al ingresar en un lugar tan aglomerado especialmente a la hora del almuerzo, no obstante podía tomar un atajo a través del patio exterior que lo conducía directamente hasta el jardín de botánica, y la única forma de llegar a él, era atravesando todo el área de la cafetería. Resopló irritado, por culpa de Thor tendría que luego tratar con el mal humor de Jan, lo más seguro era que le exigiría una explicación del porqué actuó de manera tan grosera con ella.

Se metió por la barra de comidas y cruzó por encima de ésta, agachándose de tal manera que evitara ser visto, debido a que el ingreso en la cocina estaba prohibido para el alumnado. Ignoró los distintos olores que provenían de las ollas y se dirigió hasta la salida, empujando la puerta y casi a punto de tropezarse con el sendero de rocas que adornaban los caminos del jardín exterior.

Llegó un punto en el que Clint creyó no seguir soportando la tensión de los músculos en su pantorrilla derecha, a causa del esfuerzo que estaba dando al correr. La camiseta empezó a empaparse por culpa del sudor que se deslizaba en su espalda, los mechones que sobresalían por la frente se pegaron sobre la mojada piel y los calambres en su estómago se extendieron hacia las costillas, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso, pero si se detenía un solo segundo, Thor podría sacarle ventaja. Restregó su mano contra sus parpados para quitarse algunas gotas de sudor, dispuesto a darse por vencido e ignorar las posibles quejas que recibiría de parte de Tony, sin embargo en ese mismo instante visualizó la silueta de Stark saliendo del jardín de botánica, nunca antes Clint habría admitido estar tan feliz de ver a su amigo.

— ¡Tony!—Llamó Clint sintiendo la garganta seca.

Otra cosa que necesitaba era agua; y de inmediato, en el caso que no quisiera atorarse con su propia saliva.

— Stark. —La segunda vez su llamado no se escuchó como un grito, pero por lo menos Tony en esta ocasión sí logró escucharle.

El mencionado giró curioso, observando la figura de Clint encorvada, apoyado contra un árbol y respirando con dificultad.

— _¿Legolas?_ —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a éste con paso lento.

— Dame…—Barton hizo el intento de querer alzar su brazo, pero el dolor en su abdomen lo forzó a morderse los labios e inhalar todo el aire posible, cortando su explicación.

— ¿Darte? —Tony cruzó los brazos, confundido por la actitud de Clint. — ¿Tengo que volverte a explicar que no soy un banco? —Exclamó, al suponer que dinero era lo que pedía su compañero.

 _Solos unos segundos…_

Unos pocos segundos y recuperaría el aire, aunque esperaba que con su fingida expresión de ofendido fuera más que suficiente para trasmitir lo que realmente quería decir.

— Mucho menos darte parte de mi tiempo. —Viró los ojos Tony, y bufó impaciente. —Eso también vale oro, o más.

— Stark…—Articuló con dificultad enderezándose y apoyando las palmas de sus manos tras su espalda. — ¡¿Podrías escucharme?! —Reclamó con molestia.

Tony abrió levemente los labios, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud en Clint, que ni bien dejó de hablar, lo vinculó con cierta pelirroja.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Romanoff? —Cuestionó ladeando el rostro e inevitablemente observando tras de Barton. —Creo ya tuvimos esa conversación.

Aún recordaba la noche en que Clint lo visitó en su torre para finalizar el trabajo de historia, sin embargo el arquero terminó por usarlo como excusa y evocar todo lo sucedido con Natasha y Bruce, la fotografía y el misterioso muchacho que aparecía en ella.

— ¡No se trata de Nat! —Aclaró Clint al punto de la desesperación.

Tony estuvo por mandar bien lejos a Barton y regresar a sus asuntos, los cuales involucraban donas y mucho aceite para su próximo proyecto de robótica, pero la aparición de Thor interrumpió su queja.

— ¡Stark! —Con voz alta prorrumpió el recién llegado. — ¡¿Por qué hablas a espaldas de mi hermano?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

No le tomó demasiado tiempo al mencionado deducir quien era el real causante de aquel problema, arrastró la mirada con lentitud ni bien escuchó el silbido que emitieron los labios de Barton.

— ¿Le contaste? —Reclamó Tony siseando entre dientes.

— Fue por impulso. —Se excusó Clint como lo planificó desde un comienzo. —Ya sabes que esa es mi forma de ser.

Stark le miró de forma aburrida, escuchando la explicación de Barton, como si éste creyese que con ello podría evadir la responsabilidad de sus actos.

— Arreglen sus conflictos en un momento menos inoportuno —Exigió Thor interrumpiendo a Clint. —Quiero que inmediatamente me aclaren cómo es que mi hermano ha terminado siendo culpado por un acto que no ha cometido.

— No creo que quieras saberlo. —Contradijo Tony, negándose a la petición del rubio.

— Me parece que no entendiste Stark. No se los estoy pidiendo, se los ordeno. —Confrontó Odinson con los parpados entrecerrados y el entrecejo fruncido.

— Y a mí me parece que no te has dado cuenta de con quién estás hablando.

Thor podría sobrepasarle por varios centímetros de altura, sin embargo tenía sus propios métodos de defensa, y sin necesidad de usar la fuerza física.

— De acuerdo, es suficiente. —Advirtió Clint interponiéndose entre los cuerpos de ambos muchachos. —Thor debe saber lo que sucede con su hermano, el desastre que está causando Loki.

— No levantes falsos testimonios contra mi hermano. —Odinson apartó la mano ajena que se había posado en su pecho.

Tony resopló hastiado y se giró dándole la espalda a ambos, como símbolo de arrogancia y rechazo hacia el rubio.

— ¡No estoy levantando nada! —Negó Clint cansado. —Te diremos lo que sucede con Loki, pero deja de actuar como paranoico. —Acarició las articulaciones de la muñeca en su brazo derecho. — ¡Y de amenazarnos! —Señaló asintiendo decidido.

— No están en posición de negociar. —Dijo Thor, y vio como sus palabras causaron efecto en Stark, logrando que nuevamente volviera a su posición inicial, mirándolos fijamente al rostro.

— No me jodas. —Maldijo Tony, harto de comportamiento soez del contrario. Bastaba y sobraba con el suyo. —Deberías ser tú quien nos supliqué por conocer la situación actual de tu hermano. —Opinó el castaño dando unos cuantos pasos alrededor del musculoso adolescente. —Piénsalo bien, si yo logré enterarme de lo que realmente sucede con Loki, cualquiera podría.

Thor de inmediato captó la amenaza. Tony no era de los que de forma directa expresaba sus pensamientos, usaba tácticas para trasmitirlos, ya sea por la ironía e incluso bromas de mal gusto, pero cuando se trataba de manejar las variables para que funcionasen a su conveniencia, nadie podía ganarle en ello. Lo único que le quedaba era cerrar la boca y morder su lengua, todo por evitar que cualquier tipo de información saliese a la luz y pudiese afectar la imagen de su hermano.

Barton observó boquiabierto la nueva reacción del rubio. Debía hacer una nota mental, nunca sacar de quicio de Tony; o peor, interferir en sus planes.

— Tal y como lo esperaba. —Comentó Stark con una sonrisa ladina, recibiendo el rechinamiento de los dientes de Thor en respuesta.

— Tony hay que contarle lo de Loki. —Insistió Clint notando en seguido como la capa brillosa de los ojos azules de Thor resplandecía al mencionar la posibilidad. —Merece saberlo, además es el único que tiene acceso a sitios como el dormitorio de Loki, sus horarios y lugares que frecuenta, solo de esa forma podremos confirmar nuestras sospechas. —Intentó convencer al castaño, viendo un cambio en su semblante. —Podríamos sacar ventaja de esto, desenmascararlo por completo.

Lo que planteaba Clint tenía sentido. Quien mejor para espiar a Loki que su propio hermano, pero de igual manera involucrarlo en su plan les traía desventajas, como el lado emocional y lazo familiar que los envolvía. Aunque por lo sucedido en su torre, sospechaba que entre Thor y Loki había una conexión mucho más allá de lo fraternal, cosa que con mayor razón le hacia dudar sobre la propuesta de Barton.

— Hoy salió la lista. — Habló Clint cabizbajo. — Supongo ya la habrás visto.

Por supuesto que la había visto.

.

" _Narcisista"._

 _Tony Stark no se preocupa por otra persona que no se trate de sí mismo. Podría haberle quedado perfecta la etiqueta de "mujeriego". Pero, ¿por qué abarcar solo un área?, cuando con otra palabra puedes describirlo por completo._

 _._

Eso decía en aquella hoja de papel, incluso fue uno de los pocos en los que el "chismoso" se encargó de extender su etiqueta usando una descripción larga. Una aclaración del porque usaba un nuevo término con él.

Sintió las miradas penetrantes, tanto de Clint como de Thor, expectantes por algún comentario hacia la supuesta lista, la que marcaba y delimitaba tu existencia en la pirámide social. Tony se hundió de hombros indiferente, como si aquello tuviese poca importancia y no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo en el fondo, aunque le costase reconocerlo, sabía que sus miedos más tarde lo inundarían con pensamientos negativos.

— Creemos que Loki es el causante de todo esto. —Dijo Clint de improviso, al ver que Tony no se oponía. —Pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Quiero pruebas.

Clint echó un vistazo a Tony antes de obedecer a la casi súplica de Thor. No había marcha atrás una vez que éste se enterase de los detalles.

— Empezó con el celular de Loki, Stark tenía una fuente que le comentó sobre el extraño comportamiento de tu hermano, como una especie de patrón. —Giró a observar al genio, esperando agregara algún comentario, pero al ver que éste no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, continuó. —En mi caso, leí los textos que programaba para enviar al resto del colegio, sucedió cuando un día Nat le confiscó el celular y yo lo tomé por pura curiosidad.

— ¿Y cómo sabían que el celular era de mi hermano? —Preguntó de forma precipitada. — ¿Cómo estaban seguros que era de él?

— Me encargué de revisar a detalle cada aspecto del aparato. —Esta vez tomó la palabra Tony. —Imposible que me haya equivocado. —Afirmó tangiblemente.

— ¿Quién es tu fuente? — Ya se imaginaban que Thor indagaría sobre ese asunto luego de contarle los hechos.

— Es de un curso menor. —Respondió Clint esperando con ello evadir el tema.

— ¿Quién es tu fuente? —Volvió a insistir Odinson.

Aunque sabía que lo mejor sería guardar la identidad de la fuente, por más que a Tony le costara revelar el secreto, era su única salida para que Thor confiara en ellos.

—Vision. —Confesó el menor del grupo. —Y sí, ese es su nombre, tú no eres el único con un nombre raro.

— ¿Es amigo de Stark? —El mayor se digirió extrañado hacia Clint.

— Lo sé, yo me hice la misma pregunta. Pensé que el único en soportarlo sería Rhodey.

—Si ya terminaron de discutir sus trivialidades… —Tony apretó los labios con molestia esperando a que los otros le prestaran atención. —Visión se percató del comportamiento anormal que tenía Loki, a pesar de que ellos no están en las mismas clases.

— ¿Qué le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que mi hermano era el culpable?

— Las víctimas que escoge, generalmente solo se mencionan en los chismes a personas que van a nuestra misma clase y que son de nuestro círculo social. —Tony se acomodó en el árbol que se ubicaba al lado de Clint sin dejar de narrar los hechos. —Todos ellos, a excepción de una persona.

— Tu hermano. —Añadió Barton, distinguiendo el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Thor. —El amigo de Tony empezó a vigilar los movimientos de Loki, y notó que cada que revisaba su celular, una hora después un chisme se esparcía en la escuela, siempre sin falta alguna.

— No. —Habló con voz baja. —No puede ser Loki, él no.

Tony suspiró impaciente, no era su mayor fortaleza tratar con emociones ajenas, eso se lo dejaba a Clint, aunque éste último tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a animar a Thor.

— ¿Qué sucedió después? —Preguntó el rubio con los ojos clavados en el gras.

— Visión se lo contó a Tony. —Clint extendió su brazo hasta colocarlo en el hombro del mayor. —Nadie se lo esperaba, pasaron como dos años para que nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad.

Thor hizo un amago de sonrisa, a pesar de que todo lo que creía sobre su hermano se estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

— ¿Y ahora qué harán? ¿Lo delataran?

Aún continuaba pensando que Loki no era el chismoso, pero tras lo revelado por sus compañeros, intuía que solo se trataba del enorme cariño que le tenía y que solo se estaba aferrando a él, a creer en una mentira.

— Tenemos un plan. —Dijo Tony, recibiendo la mirada curiosa de Thor. —Puedo contártelo, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Clint retiró su mano, y la ocultó tras el bolsillo de su pantalón, aguardando a la respuesta de Tony a la vez que observaba las expresiones volubles de Odinson.

— Que nos ayudes a exponer a tu hermano.

 **.**

 **(III)**

 **.**

La música ensordecedora llenaba el gimnasio con su melodía, ocasionando que los vidrios que se ubicaban en lo alto de las paredes vibraran con fuerza. El lugar se hallaba repleto de estudiantes vestidos acorde con la fecha, la mayoría de los muchachos con vestimentas terroríficas, mientras que las chicas aprovechando la ocasión para usar disfraces provocadores. Cada esquina estaba repleta de telarañas artificiales, adornando el techo y los bordes de las columnas, incluso la bola de cristal que giraba en el centro se encontraba cubierta con algunos hilos deshilachados, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. No faltaban los murciélagos de cartón, las calabazas talladas, los globos color naranja y negro, algunos cráneos de plástico, la mesa central que albergaba la comida y aperitivos, y por supuesto el ponche que se hacía pasar por sangre.

Peggy observó satisfecha el resultado de su esfuerzo, de largas semanas de preparación y trabajo en equipo. Acomodó el sombrero que llevaba puesto sobre su peinado de rulos que caían como cascada tras su espalda, y el lazo rojo en su cuello que acompañaba el vestido azul marino con detalles blancos en los brazos y basta. Avanzó por la pista de baile, escuchando el repiqueteo de sus tacones de forma cuadrada, ya que la música había dejado de sonar. Tanto ella como Steve habían decidido ir vestidos como marineros de la época de los 40's, ¿qué mejor forma de combinar que esa? Aunque su acompañante seguía sin aparecer. Suspiró cansada, Steve y ella últimamente tenían problemas, existía una distancia imaginaria instaurada entre ambos, que incluso aparecía estando juntos en la misma habitación. Era momento de tener una larga charla, para decidir lo que realmente harían, si continuar avanzando o simplemente separarse.

Miró a la distancia, distinguiendo a Natasha vestida como Sandy de la película Grease, usando un pantalón de cuero, un crop top negro con las mangas cortas caídas en los hombros, y unos tacones de cuña, su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido hacia un lado formando rizos alborotados, sin olvidar su chamarra que la agarraba con la mano izquierda. La vio acompañada de Bruce vestido a su parecer como el Doctor Nefario y un payaso aterrador que no logró adivinar de quien se trataba. Unos cuantos metros a la derecha discutían Hank junto con Janet, ésta última con un vestido de líneas negras y amarillas de forma diagonal, alas trasparentes tras su espalda y bucaneras que llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. Lo único que pudo deducir es que tal vez la muchacha estaba enojada con su novio por ir disfrazado en pareja con Bruce en vez de ella.

— Peggy disculpa, pero el director Fury está pidiendo que vayas a la dirección.

Giró a ver a la persona que le hablaba, encontrándose con Jane en compañía de Thor, ambos disfrazados como vikingos. Sonrió al notar que el casco que portaba la castaña se le resbalaba cada tanto sobre la frente.

— Gracias, iré de inmediato.

Una vez perdieron de vista a Peggy, Thor acomodó la pieza de metal como se debía, pasando las cintas rojas tras las pequeñas orejas de Jane.

— Creo que debimos conseguir una talla menos. —Opinó ella, alzando la malla alrededor de su falda.

—Una correa lo habría solucionado.

Darcy apareció con su comentario, mientras cargaba en sus brazos un tazón de Pop Corn, hurtado de la mesa de golosinas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jane al verla devorando las palomitas de maíz. — Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu traje de Dorothy.

— Gracias. —Sonrió mientras masticaba el alimento en su boca. —No lo sé, no es que me queje de no tener novio, pero la mayoría ha venido en pareja al baile, incluso el mismo lema lo dice "¿Dulce o travesura? ¿Solo o en pareja? Ven a la fiesta si no quieres terminar muerto".

— Yo ignoraría ese lema. —Recomendó Jane retirándole despacio el tazón y entregándoselo a Thor.

— ¿Quién lo inventó? —A Thor no le gustó la frase, la consideraba absurda. —Yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

— ¡Ey!

La exclamación sorprendió a los tres adolescentes, viendo que provenía del payaso horripilante, la máscara que portaba se encargaba de ocultar su identidad.

— Los efectos de la sangre se ven cool. —Admitió Darcy acercándose a mirar asombrada la pintura tétrica sobre el látex.

— Gracias, a mí me gusta tu peinado. —Ante el halago, Darcy no pudo evitar enrollar una de sus trenzas alrededor de su dedo. —Volviendo al tema principal, ¿qué tiene de malo mi lema?

— Es incoherente. —Thor no ocultó su burla. — ¿Y quién se esconde tras la máscara? —Cuestionó suspicaz.

El misterioso payaso emitió una risa maléfica al notar la desesperación de éste, movió sus dedos como si estuviera a punto de hacerle cosquillas y al ver que el otro retrocedió cubriendo con su cuerpo a ambas muchachas, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada aguda.

— ¿Clint? —Preguntó Darcy al distinguir el tono particular con el que reía. — Es Clint, tranquilo fortachón. —Dio palmaditas sobre el hombro del rubio buscando calmarlo.

— Estás en lo correcto. —El mencionado retiró de a poco la máscara que cubría su rostro, revelando su identidad.

— ¡Amigo Barton! —Thor lo miró atónito. — ¿Dónde conseguiste ese disfraz?

— Es de un familiar. —Respondió sonriendo de lado. — Ya saben que últimamente han habido avistamientos de payasos en los bosques, y me pareció divertido vestirme de uno.

— Eres todo un niño. —Acompañó su comentario Thor con un gutural carcajeo.

Clint hizo un puchero antes de empezar a quejarse y contradecir las palabras del Vikingo.

— ¿Y cómo estás? —Darcy interrumpió los reclamos de Barton. —No debe ser fácil sobrevivir a un amor no correspondido.

— ¿Qué? —El aludido elevó una ceja confundido. — ¿De qué hablas?

— Darcy. —Advirtió Jane con cautela. —Ignórala Clint. —Batió su diestra en el aire, ya que la otra mano se encontraba sosteniendo las correas que rodeaban la armadura en su pecho.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —La restante paseó su mirada entre los presentes.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que sucede? —Exigió Clint.

Thor entregó el tazón de Pop Corn a Jane y con un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Barton, su novia comprendió lo que quería decirle, tomó de la muñeca a su amiga y se la llevó a rastras.

— ¿Odinson? —Clint volteó a verlo impaciente.

— Toda la escuela lo sabe, lo sucedido con Natasha y el castigo. —Thor tragó secó, sabía que su amigo relacionaría aquello con Loki.

Lo vio apretar los labios formando una tensa línea, y las fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrando con mayor rapidez de lo habitual.

— Esperemos a que aparezca Tony. —Fue lo único que dijo Clint antes de volverse a colocar su máscara.

 **.**

 **(IV)**

 **.**

El baile estaba transcurriendo mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó. Steve se sentía orgulloso del esfuerzo que había puesto Peggy para planificar y realizar a tiempo el festival de otoño. Si bien pensar en ello le creaba una perspectiva positiva sobre Carter, también le hacía sentirse horrible con lo sucedido en la semana. Luego de enterarse sobre lo de Bucky y su petición para entrar a la misma escuela que él, su única preocupación había sido esa, dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre su relación con Peggy. Técnicamente, sus horas libres las usó para meditar en el asunto que involucraba a su mejor amigo, en vez de la chica que supuestamente le quitaba el aliento, y una semana antes lo ocupó para pensar en Tony. ¿Qué clase de futuro novio sería si continuaba actuando de esa manera? Ni Peggy y él estaban formalmente juntos, y ya cometía errores que ni él mismo podía creer.

Lo peor, es que gustaba de alguien que no era Peggy. Continuar con esa mentira solo los dañaría a ambos. A él por negar sus sentimientos, y a la castaña por engañarla.

 _Sé sincero._

Y lo sería.

Aguardó al costado de la mesa de bocadillos, tratando de ignorar las actitudes de Darcy, quien creía que al agacharse no podrían verla robando un tazón de Pop Corn, también observó a lo lejos a Rhodey vestido como el protagonista de Top Gun riendo con Sam en un disfraz de pirata, mientras que a su otro lado, Janet conversaba de forma alterada con Scott. Al parecer la muchacha había tenido una pelea con su novio.

— ¿Por qué llevas puesto el traje de una abeja? —Preguntó Scott con curiosidad acomodando las antenas que colgaban en su cabeza.

— ¡No es una abeja, es una avispa! —Respondió molesta Janet. —No me presiones Lang.

— No lo hago. —Contradijo casi balbuceando a causa de la mirada fulminante que le dedicó la chica. —Es solo que pensé que Hank sería quien se vestiría de una hormiga. —Observó el disfraz que llevaba puesto con curiosidad.

— Se suponía iríamos disfrazados en conjunto. —Explicó torciendo los labios como muestra de enojo. —Pero él prefirió venir junto con Bruce como dos científicos. —Gruñó al ver a su novio riendo en compañía del contrario. —Te apuesto que nadie en esta fiesta adivinará de quienes están vestidos.

Steve volteó llevado por la curiosidad visualizando a Bruce con una bata al igual que a Hank. ¿Científicos? Él pensó se habían vestido de doctores. Coincidió con Jan, nadie en esa fiesta podría adivinar de quien realmente iban disfrazados.

— ¿Steve y tu sombrero de marinero? —Le preguntó Janet al reparar en su presencia.

Conocía lo suficiente a la chica para saber que estaba obsesionada con la moda, y obviamente un aspecto como su vestimenta no pasaría desapercibido para ella.

— Lo perdí de camino a la escuela. —Torció los labios con dejadez.

— El viento, ¿no? —Adivinó Scott haciendo un ademán con sus manos, las cuales al verlas gigantes por culpa de su disfraz no pudo aguantar su risa. —No entiendo como Hank se negó a usar esto.

— ¡¿Sí o no?! —Exclamó Jan ofendida. —Pensé que a él le encantaría, y por su culpa tuve que vaciar mi casillero para guardarlo cuando me rechazó. —Cruzó sus brazos y esquivó el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su novio. —Pero menos mal tú aceptaste Scott, no sé qué habría hecho otro día extra sin mi casillero.

— Oigan, ¿ese es Clint? —Steve cambió de tema al distinguir un payaso asesino discutiendo con un peliblanco.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es Clint? —Jan analizó los detalles del traje, centrándose en los enormes zapatos que utilizaba el extraño. — ¿No se le hará difícil caminar?

— Por eso mismo sé que es Clint, solo a él se le ocurriría usar un disfraz así. —Contestó Steve acercándose hasta lo que parecía una pelea.

Scott se mantuvo en su sitio, dejando que el presidente se encargara de solucionar el problema, y habría seguido así de no ser porque la voz de una de los que estaba envuelto en el conflicto se le hizo familiar.

— Oh espera... —Se inclinó para quitar de su vista la espalda de Steve y poder fijarse en el peliblanco que contestaba con ironía. — ¿Pietro?

En efecto, su amigo discutía con Clint en el medio de la pista de baile, a pesar de que la música ya había empezado a sonar, y varias de las parejas bailaban alrededor del altercado.

— Fíjate por donde vas. —Reclamó Clint apuntándolo con su dedo.

Pietro miró despectivamente el índice que presionaba su pecho de forma acusadora, arrugando la camisa que eligió para acompañar su disfraz de John Lennon.

— ¿Y tú para que tienes ojos payaso _horroroso_? —Maximoff rodeó la figura de Clint con lentitud. — ¿Acaso no me viste venir?

Clint sabía que el calificativo despectivo iba referido a su disfraz, pero por algún motivo sospechaba que estaba dirigido hacia su físico, y no a la máscara que lo cubría. La bilis acumulada empezó a surgir por su garganta, ya era suficiente con lo de Nat, no se encontraba preparado para soportar situaciones de este tipo. Sin embargo, cuando hizo el amago de querer alzar su puño, Steve llegó y lo detuvo, separándolo del sujeto.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El presidente miró a ambos estudiantes.

— Nada interesante. —Contestó Pietro, recibiendo el gruñido de Clint en respuesta.

— De ser así, dejen de obstaculizar la pista de baile. —Ordenó, mientras alejaba a su compañero de clase del menor.

Clint sintió su respiración chocar contra su rostro debido al espacio cerrado que creaba la máscara en su cabeza, peor ahora que se encontraba furioso. Steve no lo vio, pero aquel mocoso lo había vuelto a llamar _Payaso horroroso_ , aprovechando que el rubio le daba la espalda, articuló con sus labios cada silaba de la frase.

Se las pagaría, lo haría cuando supiese quien era.

— Clint. —Llamó Steve con reproche. —No debes pelear con los de menor año.

— ¡Él empezó! —Reclamó señalando el camino por donde se había marchado el peliblanco.

— No importa si él empezó, se supone debes dar el ejemplo por ser mayor.

— Nada de eso tiene sentido Cap. —Retiró la máscara nuevamente de su cabeza, permitiendo que Rogers viera su molestia. —Yo ni debería haber asistido, solo estoy aquí por Tony. —Soltó inconscientemente.

— ¿Por Tony?

Cuando Clint se dio cuenta, era muy tarde, había revelado un dato que nadie debía conocer.

— ¿Dije Tony? —Trató de fingir en un último intento por cubrir la verdad.

Sin embargo, como si fuese invocado, Stark apareció. Aunque no estaba solo, venía acompañado de Pepper. Irremediablemente las miradas se habían posado en los dos recién llegados, incluyendo la de Steve.

Virginia avanzaba por la pista sosteniendo el brazo de Tony, su caminar movía las capas inferiores del vestido color aguamarina que llevaba puesto, mientras que su cabello iba adornado con una diadema de púas prolongadas, asemejándose a la que se esculpía en la Estatua de la Libertad. Por otro lado Tony disfrutaba la atención puesta en él, desabotonándose el saco color rojo de largas colas que usaba en conjunto con un pantalón negro y botas, así como inclinando el sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza.

Steve los siguió sin perderlos de vista, a la vez que era devorado por la angustia que se había instaurado en su estómago. Tiempo atrás se habría hecho mil preguntas del porque sentía aquello, acusado a sí mismo por una actitud tan absurda y sin sentido, pero actualmente tenía la respuesta para eso. Eran celos. El terrible monstruo verde lo estaba atacando sin piedad alguna, disfrutando de verle ahogarse en sus desilusiones; en lo que más temía y suponía, que para Tony todo eso era un juego. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera creer en la posibilidad de que sentía lo mismo que él? Steve no esperaba ser correspondido, ni siquiera por su cabeza se le había cruzado la idea de estar con Tony como algo más que amigos, sin embargo era una contradicción al esperar sentimientos equivalentes a los suyos, viviendo con la incertidumbre del día a día. Demasiado ya haber descubierto la naturaleza de sus emociones, como para ahora tratar con nuevas sensaciones, peor si éstas no le beneficiaban a su estado de ánimo. Cuando Tony tomó a Pepper de la mano y la guio hasta el centro, supo que esa era su señal, el momento de retirarse y buscar a Peggy, cerrar el capítulo que narraba su historia de amor.

Agachó el rostro con pesar, y se alejó del lugar sin avisarle a Clint, necesitaba pasar desapercibido para evitar interrupciones cuando conversara con Peggy. Salió del gimnasio y paseó por los pasadizos del recinto estudiantil, fijándose en cada posible espacio donde pudiese encontrarse la muchacha. A cada paso que daba, sus memorias en compañía de ella le llenaban la cabeza, buenos momentos compartidos, sonrisas y anécdotas que nunca olvidaría. Honestamente le habría encantado que aquello sucediese de otra forma, que sus sentimientos por Tony no surgieran tan abruptamente, aunque sospechaba que ellos siempre estuvieron allí, albergados en lo más hondo del subconsciente. Las faltas de Tony y las veces que llegaba impuntual a la escuela, su expediente y como en el receso se dedicaba a leerlo con total interés, las peleas que usaba como excusa para interactuar con él, incluso en una ocasión se inscribió en los mismos cursos avanzados que él. ¿Cómo no había notado las señales? Tal vez su falta de experiencia en el plano emocional tenía la culpa de eso.

— Steve. —Escuchó como Peggy le llamaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te estaba buscando. —La vio parada unos metros de él.

Muy bien, era ahora o nunca. Debía asumir la responsabilidad como una persona madura.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Al parecer Carter esperaba aquello, ya que se mantuvo calmada ante su frase, la que generalmente se empleaba para finalizar un noviazgo.

— Lo sé. —Dijo ella aproximándose. —También tenía pensado hablar contigo, pero el director Fury me necesitaba en su oficina.

—Entiendo. —Asintió incomodo, venía la peor parte. —Yo quiero ser sincero, una de las cosas que más detesto es la mentira, y si no corrijo mi error me estaré convirtiendo en aquello que tanto odio.

— De acuerdo, puedes decirme lo que sea. —Hubo un cambio de actitud en el rostro de Peggy, demostrando preocupación en sus profundos ojos.

— Siempre he creído que contigo vale la pena la espera, sin importar cuantos años transcurrieran. —Observó la sonrisa llena de ternura de la castaña antes de continuar. —Era especial, tú y yo. Fuiste la primera en verme por quien era, la belleza interior que había en mí, y yo de igual manera lo hice contigo.

A medida que iba hablando, el tiempo pasado con el que se expresaba salía a relucir, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Peggy.

— Nunca tuvimos un último baile. —Ella le miró con su mirada acuosa, manteniéndose fuerte.

— Podemos ahora mismo, o cuando tú lo quieras. —Rogers elevó una de sus manos y acarició con dulzura la mejilla contraria.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente Steve? —La voz se oyó lejana.

— Ni yo mismo termino de comprenderlo.

— Yo creo que sí. —Peggy posó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, exactamente encima del corazón. —Debes obedecerle si no quieres serle infiel a tus principios.

Steve sonrió en agradecimiento, y abrazó con ahínco a la muchacha, hundiéndose en los últimos rastros que quedaban de sus antiguas emociones. Peggy siempre sería "su chica", así pasaran los años. Se separó unos segundos de ella, dándole espacio para que pudiese limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Aún me debes un baile. —Bromeó ella mientras retrocedía.

— Dalo por hecho.

Peggy se alejó de él aún con la idea de no querer dejarlo ir, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada. Soltó sus manos, liberando el peso acumulado en su pecho. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y se giró para empezar a andar.

— ¿Sabes cuándo noté el cambio? —Preguntó Peggy antes de marcharse, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No me invitaste al baile, asumiste que iríamos juntos, tú nunca habías hecho eso.

Steve sonrió con nostalgia, ¿cómo no podía haberse percatado de tal detalle? De lo poco considerado que fue con Peggy. No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces; ni con Tony, ni con otra persona.

Inhaló y exhaló, se sentía agotado después de una semana tan movida, tanto física como psicológicamente. Masajeó su cuello y cerró sus parpados por unos segundos, oyendo de fondo los aplausos que de seguro provenían del gimnasio. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente en ese lapso; la sonrisa de Pepper cuando Tony la mecía al compás de la música, la delicadeza con la que Tony la sostenía de la cintura, el coqueteo natural que se daba entre ambos, el sombrero de Tony sobre la cabeza de ella, y los cuerpos acoplados uno contra el otro.

No más. Había sido suficiente. Era hora de volver a casa.

 **.**

 **(V)**

 **.**

— ¿Te marchas temprano?

Steve se detuvo sin siquiera pensarlo. Conocía al dueño de esa voz. Suspiró silenciosamente y se irguió dejando el envase de gaseosa recién comprado, sobre el techo del expendedor de bebidas.

¿Por qué tanto tiempo le tomó demorarse en comprar esa bendita lata? Si la máquina no se hubiera tragado su dinero como unas tres veces, se habría evitado este encuentro, y la penetrante mirada del recién llegado sobre su persona. Elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, implorando por un poco de paciencia para afrontar lo que estuviese a punto de suceder.

— No estoy de humor Stark.

Tony no pareció comprender sus palabras, su ceja enarcada lo manifestaba.

— ¿Y desde cuándo el presidente está de humor? —Se burló sin miramientos. — Es más, ya me acostumbré a la vena que constantemente te aparece en la frente cuando estás enojado.

Steve llevó dos de sus dedos hacía el puente de la nariz, acariciando la zona para impedir que la mencionada vena apareciese. Esto se iba a salir de control, y él lo único que quería era volver a su hogar.

— Por lo menos podrías dignarte a mirarme. —Pidió Tony con su clásico tono arrogante.

Podía con esto, podía soportar verle, aunque sea unos minutos antes de darse media vuelta y dejar atrás el mal recuerdo de un amor no correspondido. Steve se preparó mentalmente para ello, y sin pensarlo de nuevo, viró el rostro encontrándose con la figura de Tony, el cuál no llevaba su sombrero, tal y como lo había imaginado media hora atrás.

— Dejé el sombrero con Pepper. —Explicó Tony al notar el ceño fruncido de Steve. — No me gusta andar cargando cosas.

— Eso no es algo que me incumba. —No quería empezar una pelea, pero prefería mil veces la indiferencia de Tony, antes que su fingido interés por conocer su estado actual.

— ¿Hay algo que te moleste Rogers? —Cuestionó aproximándose hasta él. —Te he dicho muchas veces que seas directo.

— Y yo te he dicho que solo eres un niño inmaduro que disfruta molestar a otros.

El rostro de Tony se mantuvo inalterable ante sus palabras, sin embargo los ojos café irradiaban una pizca de amargura cubierta por el resentimiento.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de madurez? —Exclamó con la voz ligeramente elevada. — ¿Quién ha estado volviendo a evadirme? —Reclamó Stark realizando una sonrisa ladina. — No es como si me interesara tu atención, pero tu pobre intento por evitarme es decepcionante.

— Por lo menos yo no salgo con la ex de mi amigo. —Algo dentro de Steve no reaccionó cuando se exteriorizó con tan solo esa simple oración.

Sin embargo para Tony, todo estuvo más que claro. Él conocía lo que era hablar con rencor en tu corazón, como cada frase que expulsaba tu boca solo tenía una pequeña parte que era verdad, el resto buscaba dañar a la persona contraria. No obstante, olvidarse de lo dicho por Steve sería un reto para él.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eso te importa? —Dio un largo paso y se colocó tan cerca que Steve casi tropieza hacia atrás.

— No-. —La respiración del presidente empezó a acelerarse. —No me importa. —Completó, manteniendo su mirada contra la de Tony.

— La mentira no se te da Rogers. —Repasó con sus ojos el cuerpo de Steve, como si de un roce imaginario se tratara.

El rubio recibió una ola de calor que creció por sus mejillas, no sabía si por causa de la vergüenza o el enojo.

— Me voy a casa. —Dijo cansado, no podía con Tony, ni con las consecuencias de aquella proximidad entre los dos.

Se apartó poco a poco caminando de espaldas, grabando la expresión indescifrable de Tony, pero había algo en él que identificaba muy bien, ese brillo que destilaban los orbes color chocolate, el resplandecer de una batalla ganada. No, él no sería parte de ese juego, no caería nuevamente. Con un medio giro torpe trató de alejarse, bloqueando imágenes y sonidos que tuvieran conexión alguna con Tony. Creyendo ciegamente que con aquello podría evitar lo ineludible.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

— Lo estás volviendo a hacer, huir como un cobarde.

Tony había aprendido a manejarlo psicológicamente, años de peleas y frases hirientes le enseñaron bien. Y a Steve podían llamarlo de mil maneras, pero no un cobarde. Él no huía, él enfrentaba sus miedos, manteniéndose firme.

Había dado en el clavo.

En un momento de arrebato, o tal vez por la rabia que corrió en sus venas, Steve no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya podría lamentarse luego por actuar de forma tan impulsiva, sin embargo ya no existían barreras que retuvieran a su desenfrenado corazón.

Así que lo hizo. Besó a Tony. Se giró con rapidez, tomó el borde del cuello de la camisa ajena, aguantó la respiración, cerró los párpados y estampó su boca contra la ajena, golpeando sin querer sus dientes contra el labio inferior de Stark. El contacto le produjo una ola de emociones que adormecieron sus piernas y brazos, la mano que se cerraba en torno a la camisa quemaba y el retumbar de su corazón se escuchaba claro y fuerte. Así que eso se sentía un beso. Uno real, aunque tal vez solo estuvieran juntando sus labios, y Tony se mantuviera quieto, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ese pensamiento consiguió traer de regreso a su consciencia. Él había invadido el espacio personal de Tony. No, literalmente había saltado sobre su boca, sin ningún consentimiento y exponiendo por completo sus sentimientos, quedando completamente vulnerable. Apartarse de Tony sería todo un problema, especialmente porque ambas miradas estaban conectadas, y se hallaba temeroso de querer encontrarse con la expresión del contrario. Tal vez de asco, o rechazo, e incluso de burla. Un pinchazo azotó su corazón ante las suposiciones.

La incertidumbre se apropió del ambiente, la música proveniente del enorme gimnasio había pasado a segundo plano, y las paredes de los pasillos parecían inmensas a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con notoria rapidez, propio de los nervios que carcomían sus entrañas, las inseguridades volvían a tomar lugar en su cabeza. Podía afrontar cuanto quisiera, pero tergiversar la realidad no estaba en sus planes. Tony no sentía lo mismo que él, y había cometido el peor error de su vida al besarle. Tragó con inquietud, y se distanció unos cuantos centímetros antes de bajar la mirada, no quería verle, no deseaba verle, ¿por qué permitió que Stark le conociese tan bien? ¿Por qué era tan débil junto a él? Prefería esperar a que el otro reaccionase antes de ser él quien tratara con las repercusiones.

Un, dos, tres segundos, y nada sucedía, por el contrario Tony se mantenía junto a él, chocando su respiración contra sus labios, podía sentir los ojos de este quemándole los párpados, ordenándole alzara la vista. Nuevamente se maldijo el ser tan manipulable, y elevó la mirada, colisionando con el incendio que ardía en los irises marrones. La confusión lo embargó, aquello no se lo esperaba.

Su conflicto mental le impidió ver el ansia de Tony, quien esperaba por alguna señal, un empujón o gesto que indicara rechazo antes de aventurarse a resbalar los dedos por el cuello de Steve, guiándolos hasta la jungla de mechones rubios y hundiéndolos en la sedosa cabellera. Esta vez no sería un accidente, ni mucho menos un toque efímero, propio de un inexperto como Rogers. Esta vez le enseñaría lo que realmente era un beso, con el uso de cada letra. Apoyó la mano sobre la nuca contraria, empujando lentamente la cabeza de Steve hacia adelante, notando en seguida la reacción involuntaria de sus mejillas. Sus labios se curvaron en una atrayente sonrisa, en respuesta al sonrojo que veía colorear la punta de las orejas del rubio. Inclinó la barbilla, elevándola lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros de Steve, respirando el mismo aliento que él. Paseó los ojos por todo el rostro ajeno, yendo de arriba hacia abajo, concentrándose principalmente en los carnosos labios, que exigían silenciosamente ser tomados.

Steve abrió la boca, luciendo abrumado, la espera se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ese era el perfecto aviso que Tony deseaba, su mano libre descansó en la cintura del rubio y se impulsó lo suficiente para quedar completamente juntos, sin ningún espacio que los separara, con los párpados cerrados, las narices rozándose y el arco de los labios a punto de tocarse.

— No vuelvas a huir Rogers. —Musitó con voz ronca. — _No lo hagas_.

Y con esas palabras, todo intento por hablar se esfumó. Cuando menos lo esperó, Tony lo estaba besando, masajeando su boca con tal ímpetu que creyó perder la respiración en tan pocos segundos, eran sensaciones nuevas que inundaban su corazón, era el vértigo de lo desconocido lo que provocaba que éste latiera violentamente, la textura de la boca de Tony, y el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se sentía enfermo, necesitado, ansioso por hundirse en esa boca, miedo por lo que le provocaba, por lo desesperado que podía lucir al por fin abrazar a Tony rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura, y cuando pensó que con eso tendría suficiente para perder la cabeza, un nuevo descubrimiento se dio al degustar la emoción que le proporcionó los roces de la lengua del castaño al frotarse con su labio sin querer. Quería que lo volviese a hacer, que aquel travieso músculo recorriese toda su cavidad bucal, y cuando estuvo por pedirle que lo hiciese, Tony se apartó.

Cielo, mar y tierra volvieron a su lugar, pero una parte de Steve seguía en el paraíso, negándose a abrir los ojos, y terminar esa fantasía.

— ¿Es así como te lo imaginabas? —Susurró Tony contra sus labios. —Tu primer beso.

Sí, de esa forma lo imaginó, pero nunca creyó que quien se lo daría sería Tony, que con quien debía compartir ese momento era con Tony. Sin embargo no se sentía incorrecto, ni repugnante. Nunca tuvo el tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre el accidente y las sensaciones que le causó al juntar sus labios con los del castaño; pero ahora, era completamente distinto. Un pequeño instante que se convirtió en una larga y amplia gama de emociones, junto con el descubrimiento de su sabor, olor y tacto, un intercambio de experiencias que deseaba guardar y añorar.

— ¿Debo preguntar "por qué"? —Se aventuró a cuestionar, aun sabiendo que su duda podría incomodarle.

— No. —Respondió con voz ronca Tony. —No arruines el momento, Steve. —Terminó por decir, mientras rozaba ambas narices.

 **Su nombre.**

Él había pronunciado su nombre. Todo razonamiento que pudiese haber quedado en su cabeza se esfumó por completo, nublándolo con la adrenalina del corazón. Esta vez fue él quien se encargó de besar a Tony como se debía.

 **.**

 **Fin del Capítulo 9**

* * *

¡Ay que me he quedado con ganas de escribir más!, pero ya eran muchas palabras, y no quería arruinar el momento saturándolo. Lamento mucho la demora realmente, pero aquí está la actualización como lo prometí. No abandonaré el fic, lo repito nuevamente, en caso alguien piense que lo haré, le tengo demasiado cariño como para hacerlo.

A partir de ahora las cosas irán a su ritmo, aún no conocemos las emociones de Tony, tengan eso en cuenta, además en el siguiente capítulo saldrá Bucky, entre otras cosillas que ya leerán luego.

En serio espero haya sido de su gusto, y nos veremos en la próxima actualización bellezas.

 **P.d:** He subido un nuevo fic, se llama "Vínculos" es una historia Vampiro/Lobo, aún está en proceso al igual que "Limerencia", pero esta historia no me dejaba la mente tranquila, no me peguen por eso. Los quiero 3


	10. El retorno

No, no estaba muerta. Es una gran semana para estar viva ya que el Stony tuvo un gran momento en los cómics y fue tan hermoso, TAN CANON.

Anyway, tal y como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Disfrútenlo y por favor lean las notas finales. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por los favoritos.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Iris.** Gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos que me dabas para continuar con la historia. Mucho love para ti.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Gio:** Oh god amé tu review, tan lleno de emoción y los hashtag fueron demasiado xD muchas gracias por alegrarme el día con tantas palabras llenas de euforia.

* * *

 **Limerencia**

.

 **Capítulo 10:** El retorno

La clase de química transcurría como comúnmente se daba a diario, con la minoría de los alumnos prestando atención, más de la mitad cabeceando o durmiendo sobre sus pupitres y algunos cuantos imaginándose mejores panoramas que estar sentados en aquel salón. Sam no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías, su único deseo era detener el sonido adyacente a él, el irritante ruido que ocasionaba el lápiz al chocar contra la pulcra madera, y todo por obra del extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo su nada comprensivo compañero al lado suyo. Le crispaba los nervios el solo verle agitar la pierna como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño, sumarle a eso el tamborileo del objeto entre sus manos, eso sí era sobrepasar los límites de su paciencia. Resopló irritado, preparando el diálogo que le soltaría para pedirle que por favor parara; de lo contrario, le arrojaría su libro, con la finalidad de partir el lápiz en dos y así finalmente acabar con su tortura.

— Cap. —Llamó por medio de un susurro, conteniendo el tono de su voz para evitar ser descubierto.

Sin embargo, al igual que su actual humor, el presidente pareció no caer en cuenta de ello. Era como si solo se encontrase físicamente presente, pero su mente en el espacio.

— Steve. —Volvió a intentarlo, solo que en esta ocasión lo acompañó de una sacudida que propinó su mano contra el hombro del rubio.

.

" _No vuelvas a huir."_

 _._

El sobresaltó que dio Rogers logró llamar la atención

— ¿Qué sucede hoy contigo? —Preguntó cuándo las miradas curiosas se disiparon. — ¿Todo va bien?

Ni el mismo Steve lo sabía.

— Sí. —Asintió dejando a un lado su lápiz. —Lamento haberte incomodado Sam.

— Claro que lo lamentas. —Sonrió negando con la cabeza. —Pero sigo sin creerme que estés bien. —Intuyó recostándose en el respaldar de su silla. — ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

El presidente parpadeó confundido sin despegar su vista de la mirada indagadora que su compañero le estaba lanzando. ¿Algo que contar? No había nada que pudiera confesar, al menos que esto involucrara a Tony, y se prometió a sí mismo guardar el secreto, o al menos hasta que aclarara con Stark lo sucedido.

— No, no lo hay. —Desvió sus ojos hacia el objeto que posaba sobre su mesa.

— Steve. —Sam soltó un suspiro, que al ser tan largo logró intranquilizar al rubio. — Tal vez deba decírtelo yo antes que te enteres por boca de ajenos. —Observó a su alrededor con recelo.

El estómago de Steve dio vuelta, percibía que nada bueno se avecinaba. ¿Y si se trataba de Tony? ¿Y si los vieron besándose luego del baile? O peor aún, ¿les habían tomado fotos? Él nunca negaría lo sucedido, ya que al ser real sería como mentirle a los demás, y él detestaba la mentira. Sin embargo, tenía esperanza de tratar el tema primero con el genio, y no con el ansia voraz de adolescentes chismosos, y ahora por la situación presentada, ya veía como el circo se iba montando mientras que era devorado por los cientos de comentarios.

— ¡Hey! —Sam posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del contrario, esperando transmitirle un poco de apoyo. —No tienes por qué preocuparte, no hay nada de malo con ello. —Dijo dándole un leve apretón.

— ¿Entonces no tienes una opinión negativo? —Steve preguntó con temor, levantando lentamente la mirada.

— ¿Por qué habría que tenerla?

El Presidente estuvo por darle unas cuantas razones, cuando el timbre anunció el final de la clase, obligándolos a cortar la conversación, ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus mochilas guardando los materiales que habían dejado sobre sus carpetas. Sam terminó en un chasquido, mientras que Steve se tomó más tiempo de los esperado viendo por el rabillo como el moreno le realizaba un gesto con un dedo, anunciándole que lo esperaría afuera, asintió incómodo.

Sam no era homofóbico, sin embargo quizás esperaba más asombro de su parte; o por el contrario, pedirle que evadieran el tema, pero sobretodo se imaginaba que él le preguntaría especialmente: "¿Por qué Tony Stark?" De todas las personas tenía que haber gustado de él, y luego le respondería que seguía sin resolver aquel misterio. Steve había construido todo el escenario en su cabeza, desde la expresión que realizaría Sam, hasta las bromas que le lanzaría cada que pasaran el tiempo juntos. No tenía nada de sentido lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquello lo llevó a pensar que su amigo tal vez hablaba sobre otro tema, ¿pero qué más podía ser si no era sobre Tony?

— Pensé que tendría que esperarte hasta la hora de salida. —Ironizó Wilson cuando lo vio salir por la puerta del aula.

¡A esas bromas se refería! Sam no era de los que se guardaban la oportunidad para lanzar algún comentario gracioso.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que los demás saben y yo no? —Steve empezó a caminar sin importarle por primera vez si llegaba tarde a su próxima clase o no.

— No sé amigo, lo he pensado y lo mejor es que no le prestes atención a lo que dice el resto.

— Pero hace rato dijiste que tú eras el indicado para hacérmelo saber.

— Sí, sí. —Sam llevó un de sus manos a su nuca y realizó una mueca antes de hablar. —Lo sé, ¿pero acaso eso no es lo que ellos quieren? Ya sabes su propósito. —Acomodó su mochila de tal manera que quedara al frente para así poder sacar su celular del bolsillo delantero. — Ellos solo quieren manipularnos, y con esto. —Extendió el aparato entre sus manos dejándolo a la vista de Steve. —No les des el gusto Cap, eres mucho mejor que ellos.

Rogers visualizó el celular con interés. Aquel objeto que con tan solo unos segundos se encargaba de generar caos y desorden, de manchar la imagen de cada alumno, de invadir la privacidad de éstos y destruir sus vidas. No, él no dejaría que aquello se adueñara de su tranquilidad y reflejo que tenía de sí mismo. Él no se avergonzaba de lo que hizo con Tony, y por ello no debía importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Lo único primordial eran sus sentimientos, los que poseía por Tony.

— Tus charlas motivacionales son muy buenas Sam. —Comentó agradecido.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Se hundió de hombros para luego devolver su celular al interior de la mochila. — Es uno de mis muchos dones.

Ambos continuaron con su camino, charlando sobre aspectos académicos y festivales próximos a realizarse, ensimismados en su plática sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas que corrían por el pasadizo de casilleros.

— Al final la fiesta de Halloween salió muy bien, ¿no?

Steve asintió cohibido, mencionar aquel suceso le traía recuerdos no solo de Tony sino también de Peggy. El fin de semana había sido una tortura meditando sobre lo ocurrido y las decisiones que debía tomar a partir de ese momento.

— Supongo que sí.

Sam observó a su amigo con un deje de preocupación, cayendo en cuenta de lo poco comprensivo que había sido al tocar un tema que involucraba el rumor difundido.

— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

— No, no, está bien. —Steve negó con su mano quitándole importancia. —Es algo que debo afrontar.

El moreno estuvo por nuevamente darle ánimos, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente del aula de ciencias.

— No creo que sea necesario tanto material. — Escucharon una voz quejándose.

— Mientras más sobre, mejor. Ese es mi lema.

Steve de inmediato reconoció aquel tono y comentario coqueto, era imposible no detectar el doble sentido de la expresión.

— Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien cargará con todo.

Esta vez el presidente no fue el único curioso que se asomó por el umbral de la puerta para detectar a los demás presentes, Sam al igual que él se inclinó por encima del hombro ajeno, vislumbrando a Banner sentado en una de las carpetas con una expresión de clara frustración en compañía de Tony, quien parecía estar eligiendo que piezas mecánicas agregar a la caja que descansaba sobre la superficie de madera.

— Tú fuiste quien se ofreció a ayudar. —Corrigió Stark mientras alzaba un artefacto y lo sobreponía en la luz que emitía el foco del techo.

— Sí, pero no pensaba te aprovecharías de ello. —Bruce recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Tony. —De acuerdo sí lo esperaba, sin embargo tenía esperanza tuvieras un poco más de consideración.

Sam bufó al oír el comentario de Bruce, el cuál llamó la atención de los dos menores y consiguiendo que notaran su presencia.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó Wilson al ver el ceño fruncido de Banner. — Puedo ayudarles si es que necesitan una mano.

— Gracias, esperaba eso de parte de MI amigo. —El de lentes volteó a ver a Tony, aguardando a que éste lo contratacara con alguna frase burlesca.

Sin embargo, los orbes marrones estaban concentradas en el acompañante de Sam, la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir cuando conectó el punto inicial al que se dirigían aquellos pozos de chocolate.

— No me digan que empezaran una pelea ahora mismo. —Chasqueó la lengua Wilson mientras se acercaba hasta Bruce y cargaba una de las cajas de cartón. —Wow, ésta de verdad pesa.

— ¿Pelear? —Preguntó Tony con un tono suave y silbante.

Steve soltó todo el aire guardado en sus pulmones, el genio estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, y ya había conseguido acelerarle el pulso, hacer que sus manos le suden, y que las mejillas se le coloreen, ¿qué sucedería si estuvieran tan cerca como aquel día de la fiesta?

— Acompañaré a Bruce a dejar esto en el gimnasio. —Comunicó Sam mientras pasaba por costado del rubio. —Que no te altere demasiado Stark, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía de qué manera tomar la sugerencia de Sam, pero estaba seguro de no poder cumplir con ella.

— Nos vemos luego. —Dedicó un leve asentimiento a Steve y una mirada fugaz a Tony. —No causes inconvenientes.

Rogers arrugó el entrecejo confundido por el comentario de Bruce, tal parecía éste conocía su secreto, ¿acaso Tony se lo habría contado? De ser así, ¿qué le habría dicho? Mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre la puerta por la que había salido Banner, con la esperanza de obtener respuestas.

— Veo que te encuentras de buen humor.

La afirmación lo sacó de su trance, forzándolo a mirar al dueño de aquella voz. Tony lucía como siempre, con la misma sonrisa ladina, con la cabeza ladeada y su peinado bien hecho, el uniforme mal puesto rompiendo casi todas las reglas del código escolar, nunca podría contra ello, contra esa alborotada personalidad. Tony lucía como siempre, pero sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, ahora cada que lo veía, su corazón se disparaba y sus ansias por acercársele y besarle eran más que evidentes.

— No lo sé, ¿tengo razones para estarlo? —Steve elevó una de sus cejas sin contener su agrado por ese juego que habían empezado.

— Dejaste de ser un amargado. —Confirmó Tony mientras se levantaba de su asiento. — ¿Acaso tuviste sexo?

La pregunta casi consiguió que Rogers se atorara con su propia saliva, no habían pasado ni dos segundos y Stark había logrado salir vencedor en la contienda. Avergonzando al rubio no le quedó más que solo suspirar y acomodarse en el escritorio del profesor.

— Eres presa fácil.

—Tony. —Advirtió Steve, apoyándose sobre la madera y retirando los tirantes de la mochila de sus hombros.

— Algún día lo admitirás Rogers, que no puedes contra Tony Stark. —El castaño alegó a la vez que se deslizaba hasta la carpeta de la primera fila.

— Cuando suceda eso, serás Presidente del consejo por toda una semana. —Dijo Steve con sarcasmo cruzando sus brazos.

— Entonces prepárate para el próximo reinado de Stark.

El rubio movió la cabeza sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, Tony no tenía reparo, pero era algo que le gustaba de él.

— No esperaba que tuviéramos esta conversación hasta la otra semana. —Confesó el genio con la mirada fija en él. —Sueles escapar cada que tenemos nuestros "encuentros", es eso o golpearme.

— No es cierto. —Negó aun sabiendo que aquello era verdad.

— ¿Qué apodo prefieres, Rogers "El escurridizo", o el Presidente "Don Puñetazos"?

— Siempre me lo echaras en cara, ¿no?

— Si tengo la oportunidad, sí.

Había algo en la expresión de Tony, como si le pidiera no tomara en serio todo lo que dijera, que eran solo sus nervios hablando, que todo lo sucedido estaba superado, los golpes, las peleas y reproches, y que actualmente lo único importante era el beso compartido en la fiesta de Halloween.

— ¿Cómo está Peggy?

Se imaginaba que en cualquier momento Tony le haría esa pregunta, obviamente pidiéndole de manera indirecta explicaciones, dado que cuando se besaron, él no conocía de su rompimiento con Carter.

— Debe de ser incómodo. —Expresó Stark intentando aparentar tener poco interés en el asunto.

— Ella y yo terminamos antes de que sucediera lo de nosotros. —Respondió Steve casi interrumpiendo a Tony, no quería que él se creara ideas equivocadas.

— Lo sé.

 **¿Lo sabía?** ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía? Y luego de eso, la charla con Sam tuvo sentido, el rumor al que se refería no era sobre Tony, era sobre Peggy. Por ese motivo no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, y por eso Sam actuó de lo más tranquilo cuando entró en el aula y los vio a ambos lanzándose miradas, como si lo que se avecinara fuera la típica pelea que tenían cada semana.

— Por tu expresión deduzco que no tienes la menor idea… —El suspiro que soltó Steve respondió su pregunta. — Al final Loki se salió con la suya. —Resopló con molestia.

— Entonces era cierto. —Rogers sí conocía del asunto del hermano de Thor, éste último se había encargado de comentarle con detalles el problema en que estaba metido.

— Es estresante que tenga que volver a armar otro plan.

— ¿Otro plan?

¿Tanto se había perdido por evitar a Tony? ¿En qué clase de confabulación se habían involucrado sus compañeros y amigos a tal punto de comprometerse con desenmascarar a Loki?

— ¿Recuerdas mi ingreso triunfal en la fiesta?

Steve asintió, claro que lo recordaba, eso fue uno de las grandes razones por las que tomó la decisión de terminar con Peggy y también retirarse de la reunión temprano, aunque Tony malogró su intento por irse.

— Era un plan para ver si _cuernitos_ caía en la trampa y divulgaba el rumor que nosotros preparamos.

— ¿Manejarlo psicológicamente? —Steve jamás imaginó que llegarían a tal grado.

— Teníamos todo perfectamente calculado, _ricitos de oro_ se encargaría de la asistencia de Loki al baile, Clint de vigilarlo mientras Pepper y yo hiciéramos nuestra entrada-

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo tuyo con Pepper fue solo a propósito? —Interrumpió Steve ignorando por completo lo demás explicado por Tony.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Stark con diversión, era indiscutible el interés que poseía el rubio por saber de Potts.

— Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de…—Cortó pasando una mano por su cuello sintiéndose avergonzado.

— ¿Antes de qué? —Tony apartó sus manos de la carpeta en la que se estaba apoyando y se aproximó con un movimiento lento hasta donde Steve.

— ¡Tú sabes muy bien qué! —Reclamó apartando el rostro, esperando con ello el contrario no notara su sonrojo.

— No lo sé. —Dijo deteniéndose a tan solo un paso de la ubicación del otro.

— No es gracioso Stark. —Reprochó frunciendo los labios y tratando de ignorar la presencia próxima a él.

— Vamos Rogers…—Exclamó cortando la distancia y quedando la punta de sus zapatos pegada a los de Steve. — Dímelo. — Susurró contra su mejilla.

No era como si le desagradara la cercanía de Tony, por el contraria deseaba experimentar más y más todas las consecuencias que generaban en su cuerpo al sentir el calor, sin embargo también quería éstas fueran de a poco, no que llegaran como una ola y lo inundaran sin que él supiese nadar. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo al recibir el roce de la nariz de Tony contra su barbilla, olas de emociones y el ahogándose en una densa capa que no le dejaba respirar.

— Es muy sencillo. —La diestra de Tony se deslizó por la cintura de Steve, llevándola hasta la espalda y empezando a realizar círculos por sobre el uniforme. — Cuatro letras. —Los labios empezaron a subir la piel ajena, presionando contra los pómulos.

El presidente aspiró un buen bocado de aire e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, recibiendo en la jungla de mechones rubios los dedos de Tony, que iniciaron un masaje mientras la palma de la mano se encargaba de acercar ambos rostros hasta que sintieran sus respiraciones chocar.

— Pepper y yo no tenemos nada. —Reveló sin despegar sus ojos de los cerúleos. —Ella solo me hizo un favor.

Sin importarle que Sam estuviera preguntándose porque tardaba tanto, o que llegaría por primera tarde a una clase, tomó a Tony de la cintura e invirtió las posiciones acorralando el cuerpo del castaño contra la superficie sólida del escritorio y pegando sus pechos todos lo que pudo.

— Me haces jugar con fuego Stark.

— Y a ti te gusta quemarte.

Y con esa declaración juntó ambas bocas en un suave beso, lleno de roces que empezaron a subir de ritmo, los labios ávidos danzaban unos sobre los otros y desesperado Tony clavó las uñas en su cabellera al encontrarse su lengua con la contraria, ese contacto que tanto necesitaba se estaba dando, su tacto quemaba y se encontró a sí mismo rompiendo sus propias reglas al buscar piel bajo las ropas del castaño, necesitado por palpar la desnudez de la dermis ajena. Era anhelante y profundo, si pudiera darle algún otro adjetivo a la acción, diría salvaje. No quería que terminase nunca.

Deseaba tanto llenarse de nuevos descubrimientos, que Tony fuera quien lo llevara a tener cada uno de ellos, que siguiera enseñándole como llevar el compás de sus besos, como enrollar sus lenguas y saborear la cavidad de sus bocas, la forma en que mordía el labio inferior sin dañarle y creándole un cosquilleo en su abdomen, algo que por momentos le asustaba pero también gustaba. Era tanta la desesperación, que no le importó cuando el castaño deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su espalda, mucho menos cuando le ocasionó un estremecimiento que le obligó a separarse y apoyar la frente contra su hombro.

—Steve. —Murmuró cerca de su oído con voz ronca.

¿Esto era a lo que le decían cruzar la línea? ¿Estaba preparado para eso? Se suponía que a su edad muchos jóvenes ya habían tenido la suficiente experiencia sexual de la cual jactarse, sin embargo él no poseía nada de eso, lo único tal vez es decir que su primer beso fue un accidente, pero que los siguientes le quitaron la respiración. ¿Qué pasaba si eso no era suficiente para Tony? Eso lo llevó a otra cuestión ¿Tony ya habría tenido su primera vez?

— No lo admitiré dos veces, pero si sigues así podrías superar al maestro. —Aceptó apretando el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios.

— Ah…—Exclamó por medio de un suspiro. —Tony yo-

El mencionado agachó la cabeza esperando a que Steve saliera del escondite que había encontrado en su cuello.

— Yo necesito respuestas.

Las electrizantes miradas se encontraron una vez Rogers recuperó el aliento, tenía tantas dudas en su mente, especialmente temores que deseaba apartar, y nada era seguro con Tony pero cuando se trataba de él, siempre se requerían riesgos.

— Quiero que hablemos de esto, de nosotros.

Tony retiró el rostro con rapidez, alertando a Steve por la reacción que tuvo, ¿era normal verlo actuar de tal forma? ¿Tenía que preocuparse?

— Sé que mi rompimiento con Peggy es reciente, pero esperaba aclaráramos en que situación estamos, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta de inmediato. ¿Se estaba precipitando al exponer sus dudas? O quizás simplemente entró en un territorio en el cual Tony no se sentía cómodo.

— En qué situación estamos…—Stark repitió la oración pero más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

— Entiendo si es muy apresurado hablemos de esto. —Comentó nervioso el rubio al ver la expresión pensativa plasmada en el semblante de Tony.

— No, no lo es. —Aclaró su garganta buscando tantear el terreno. — Tú y yo. —Cortó sus palabras cuando distinguió la emoción brillando en los irises de Steve. —Nos estamos divirtiendo. —Soltó con fingida seguridad.

Rogers sostuvo todo lo que pudo la mirada del contrario, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que lo que estaba sucediendo era parte de una broma, típica del carácter que tenía el genio, pero mientras más se adentraba en lo hondo de aquellos pardos, más dolía averiguar que todo lo dicho iba en serio.

— Es algo momentáneo.

¿Momentáneo? ¿Tal y como lo fue su gusto por Virginia? Steve no quería comparar, pero a diferencia de ella se sentía relegado, al punto de creer que si la pelirroja se aparecía de sorpresa en el salón para confesar su amor por Tony, éste no lo pensaría ni dos veces y lo abandonaría para irse con Pepper.

— Nunca creí que fueras de los que les gusta darle una etiqueta a las cosas Rogers. —Agregó al percibir la amargura en los orbes celestes.

Y no solía hacerlo, sin embargo ésta era la excepción. Tony era su excepción.

— Me dirás que a poco tiempo de haber terminado tu relación quieres volver a estar en una, ¿y conmigo?

Una cosa era pensarlo y otra oírlo de los labios de Tony. Su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla, la realidad eran tan dura, desgarradora y fría. ¿Qué más podía esperar de Tony? Alguien que por años nunca lo tomó en serio, se burlaba de sus ideales y solía encontrar la forma de desordenar su tranquilidad.

— Tú no quieres eso Steve. —Aconsejó moviendo sus dedos con inquietud al sentir la necesidad de acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

El presidente apretó su mandíbula, y evitó afrontar la sugerencia de Tony. Había pasado de la decepción a la angustia y enojo en tan solo segundos. No debió hacerlo, bajar la guardia y abrirse con facilidad, ser sincero y esperar ser correspondido.

Solo un juego, eso era.

— Tú no sabes lo que quiero. —Refutó con voz ronca.

— No, pero lo estás complicando.

No le hallaba sentido a sus peticiones, palabras y lo que tenía escrito en su mirada. Tiempo conociéndose y seguía sin terminar de aprender a leerlo.

— Muy bien Stark. —Asintió agarrando la mochila que se encontraba tras del aludido y se la llevó al hombro. —Si lo que quieres es divertirte, encuentra a otro que quiera ser parte de tus juegos.

Y con rabia se apartó para salir a paso apresurado del salón, sin perder la oportunidad de azotar la puerta, dejando muy en claro la furia que sentía. Continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, deteniéndose solo para checar la hora en uno de los relojes que colgaba en el pasillo, era incuestionable que llegaría tarde a su clase y que no podría entrar ya que su profesora solo daba como tiempo de tolerancia 30 minutos. Acomodó el tirante que colgaba en su otro brazo sin saber a dónde dirigirse, si se iba a la dirección de seguro el director Fury empezaría con sus discursos de la impuntualidad y que debía ser ejemplo para el resto del alumnado, así que esa opción estaba descartada. De escoger el jardín, podía encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros que tenían hora libre, y prefería evitar cruzarse con ellos, lo que menos quería era generar más rumores, basándose en tan solo la expresión que llevaba en su rostro.

Bajó el ritmo de su caminar al ver la puerta del gimnasio abierto, si bien recordaba el horario de Natasha, ella habría finalizado la clase de deportes a la misma hora que empezaba su curso de Algebra y lo más seguro era que todas las chicas estuvieran en las regaderas, eso le daba la oportunidad de tener un tiempo a solas. Sin meditarlo más avanzó hasta la entrada del gimnasio aunque sin esperar encontrarse con compañía.

— Buck. —Murmuró el nombre de su amigo cuando lo vio sentado en una de las bancas.

No era un espejismo como creyó en un comienzo, muchos menos su cerebro jugándole una broma. James estaba frente a él, luciendo mejor que aquella vez en que se vieron afuera del local de bolos. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, sin embargo lo único que mantenía eran las ojeras, prueba de su falta de sueño.

— Steve. —Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa desganada. —Supuse que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos, esperaba fuera tarde.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Se acercó hasta él ubicándose un sitio al lado suyo.

— No lo sé. —Tragó visualizando sus manos. —Supongo estaba aterrado.

— Pudiste haber llamado, tenías mi número después de todo. —Steve miró a su amigo pidiendo una explicación para los mensajes que le enviaba y la última reunión que tuvieron.

— No podía. —Barnes apretó los labios aguantando la respiración por unos segundos. —Han pasado tantas cosas, y sin ustedes a mi lado no podía afrontarlas.

— Bucky, no. —Dijo llevando su mano hasta el hombro de su amigo. —Yo sé por lo que pasaste, y sabías que nos tenías, a Natasha y a mí.

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza al mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja, ella había tenido hace unos minutos su clase de gimnasia y si James se encontraba allí era de seguro para poder verla.

— ¿Pudiste encontrarte con Nat?

— No quiero me vea. —Admitió soltando un suspiro. — Ella no querrá verme luego de que sepa que es lo que quiero hacer.

¿Hacer? Poseía una ligera idea de los deseos de su amigo y como quería destruir a alguien, pero seguía sin conocer la identidad de ese extraño y sus razones por las que quería hacerlo, esperaba conocerlas cuanto más pronto pudiera para evitar cualquier desastre que perjudicara la vida de Bucky más de la que estaba.

— Sé que ha sido difícil desde que tus padres fallecieron, que te sentiste culpable y que cargaste con ello durante mucho tiempo. —Dio un apretón suave en el brazo del contrario esperando reconfortarlo. —Pero no te abandonamos Buck, y Nat tampoco lo ha hecho.

— No, yo fui quien los abandoné. —James cerró sus parpados y los cubrió con la palma de su mano. —Steve ellos no murieron por un accidente como tanto me hicieron creer. —

La revelación dejó atónico a Rogers, ¿por qué Bucky decía eso? ¿De dónde había conseguido aquella información, y cómo llegó a esa conclusión? No podía ser de otra manera, él vio el momento del accidente grabado en las cámaras de seguridad de la autopista, estaba con su mejor amigo el preciso instante en que la policía les pidió reconocieran el camión que solía usar el padre de James para trabajar, que confirmaran las pertenencias que su madre llevaba aquel día, lo acompañó al funeral y ayudó a superar la pérdida.

— Quería asegurarme si era cierto, si lo que ellos me dijeron no era una mentira.

— ¿Ellos? —La situación empezaba a ponerse turbia, secretos que Steve no esperaba conocer. — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— No lo sé, pero la semana antes de escapar de tu casa recibí un sobre, su contenido venía escrito en ruso y era claro en su mensaje. —Retiró su mano dejando a la vista sus ojos. —Mis padres no habían muerto por causa de un accidente.

— ¿Qué hay del remitente? —Obtuvo una respuesta negativa al ver el movimiento de la cabeza de James. —Abandonaste todo por una carta que ni tenía remitente. —Reprochó sin poder contenerse. —Corriste riesgos, y dejaste atrás lo que podía ser tu futuro, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Tuviste un lugar en el cual dormir? ¿Comida?

— No lo entiendes Steve. —Apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas con cansancio.

— Por el contrario lo entiendo. —Se paró de su asiento levemente alterado. — Tú sabes que cuando mi padre falleció lo único que quería era encontrar una razón, evitarme el sufrimiento de saber que se fue sin despedirse. —Habló observándole directamente. — No quería afrontar su muerte, quería pensar que estaba en alguna misión de encubierto y que había inventado esa mentira para cumplir con su misión de soldado.

— Lo sé. —James sabía cuánto le dolía a Steve tocar el tema de su padre, y lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amigo. — Pero esto no es lo mismo, y tal vez por eso me marché, porqué esperaba esa misma reacción que acabas de tener.

La declaración consiguió disminuir el enojo de Rogers, comprendiendo por fin los motivos de la desaparición del pelilargo, sin embargo no era sencillo, siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro, apoyándose continuamente con cada obstáculo que se cruzaba en su camino, y cuando desapareció, Steve sintió que había perdido su compañero de aventuras, a quien podía recurrir si necesitaba un consejo. Bucky le hizo mucha falta los días en que su mamá recordaba a su padre, en las peleas con Peggy, las veces que encontraba a Natasha en el jardín de botánica con esa mirada rota que indicaba le faltaba una pieza importante en su vida.

.

 **Bucky le hizo tanta falta el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos por Tony.**

.

— Buck, eres como un hermano para mí. —Admitió agachando la mirada. — Y lamento haberte dado una mala impresión, no volverá a suceder.

James sonrió a pesar de que por dentro siguiera roto, de haber abandonado a su otra mitad y a su hermano del alma, y sabía había recuperado al segundo, pero no a la primera.

—Contigo hasta el final de la línea.

Steve asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo apoyaría de ahora en adelante en lo que sea que necesitara.

.

 **(I)**

.

Su lunes había comenzado de maravilla, luego del horrible fin de semana que tuvo al compartir con Howard y la discusión que terminó con su paciencia llevándolo a encerrarse en su dormitorio y solo abrir la puerta cuando Jarvis le llevaba alimento. Y tal vez podría haber seguido así, de no ser por su encuentro con Steve, empezaba a creer que era una clara señal de la poca esperanza que tenían de intentar llevarse bien. Nada funcionaba, ni su intento por dialogar o las indirectas que buscaban sacar sonrisas, Tony no se consideraba culpable por lo sucedido, Rogers había sido quien sacó conclusiones apresuradas, huyendo del salón antes de poder aclararle que en su mente una relación seria no estaba en sus planes, especialmente por la forma en como vivía, con solo mencionar a sus padres y el cómo llevaron su romance respaldaba su punto.

El amor para Tony era una pérdida de tiempo, si bien tuvo un flechazo con Pepper y no tomó de buena manera su noviazgo con Happy, lo superó como mejor sabía, coqueteando con cualquiera chica que se le cruzara, así era él, alguien que no tomaba en serio sus propias emociones y las guardaba con llave para evitarse cuestionamientos que obviamente prefería usar en temas de ciencia o aspectos académicos, ese era su fuerte y quizás protección, y no lamentaba haberse moldeado en base a experiencias físicas sin sentimientos de por medio.

Si a Tony Stark querías en tu vida debías acostumbrarte a ello, aunque se tratara de Steve, y se obligara a romperle el corazón para impedirle un sufrimiento a futuro, mejor decepcionarlo ahora que por el resto de sus días.

Resopló hastiado, la puerta de la dirección era su parada, y sospechaba que también un motivo más para arruinar su lunes. Si tan solo se hubiera ido con Bruce y resguardado fuera de la vista de Hill, se habría ahorrado su camino hasta el despacho de Fury y por ende un sermón.

— Sé que estás allí Stark. —Escuchó que le decía el moreno desde el interior.

 _Hora del show._ Pensó antes de ingresar.

— ¿Qué te cuentas Nicky? — Dijo mientras tomaba asiento sin pedir permiso en la silla frente a Fury. —Que sea rápido porque soy un hombre muy ocupado. —Explicó subiendo sus piernas sobre el escritorio del director.

— No me importa cuán ocupado estés. —Expresó con su semblante impávido. —Si te quiero mantener ocho horas en la dirección, —estiró su brazo retirando los pies de su mesa. — Ocho horas estarás.

— Aguafiestas. —Entonó empezando a girar la silla.

Fury gruñó con impaciencia, sabía que había sido mala idea cambiar los asientos y escoger unos que tuvieran ruedas bajo los soportes.

— Vamos al punto. —Pidió irritado apoyando sus codos en la superficie de madera.

— ¡Ahora sí me gusta como piensas! —Señaló Tony dejando de mover su silla.

— No has escogido un club como te pedí que lo hicieras. —El director elevó ambas cejas como clara muestra de regaño. —Y no empieces con tus berrinches, dijiste que buscarías uno.

— Ugh. —Refunfuñó virando los ojos. — ¿Te repito lo atareado que estoy?

— ¿Y tú quieres repita tu castigo por entrar al gimnasio sin permiso?

Oh no. No volvería a quitar chicles, e invocar una convocatoria con el equipo de futbol para que le volvieran a ayudar.

— Ahora sí nos entendemos. —Comentó satisfecho el mayor. —Solo escoge un club extracurricular, puede ser de pintura, teatro, el que tú quieras. —Agitó la mano mientras rotaba su silla y se quedaba a espaldas de Stark. —Ese ya no es mi asunto.

Tony realizó una mueca de molestia y se levantó sin despegar su vista del respaldar, reparando en la imagen que se veía por las ventanas de la dirección. En el jardín, Visión se hallaba acompañado de una muchacha de cabello castaño con tonos rojizos. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué no le había hablado de ella? Siendo sincero, llevaba tiempo sin conversar con el chico de menor grado, debía hacerle una visita. Se giró y volvió a concentrarse en su diálogo de salida.

— Lo haré, pero conste que no prometo asistir a esas clases.

 _Ese mocoso._

Honestamente podía ser un grano en el trasero, uno que daba ganas de aplastar. Estuvo por realizar sus pensamientos realidad y perseguir a Tony, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el toque de su puerta, esperando que se tratara del castaño para que le ahorrara la caminata.

—Adelante.

No obstante, María arruinó sus deseos ingresando en su despacho.

— Veo que terminó de amenazar a Stark. —Dijo entregándole unos papeles para que los firmara.

— Era eso o pedir una reunión con su padre. —Respondió recibiendo los documentos. — Cosa no sucedería al menos que su hijo esté entre la vida o la muerte.

— Ya veo de dónde sacó Stark su falta de consideración.

— Sí. —Dio la razón sin despegar la vista de las hojas. —Por cierto, necesito empiece con la matrícula del alumno Barnes.

— Pensé que no admitíamos alumnos a mitad del ciclo escolar.

— No, no lo hacemos. —Levantó la vista al notar el interés de Hill. —Solo encárgate de hacerlo.

La mujer asintió decepcionada, esperaba que el director le contara el motivo real por el que aceptaron a Barnes. Esperó a que éste terminara de plasmar su firma en el papel y se marchó del despacho, percatándose que en la entrada de la secretaría estaba Stark acompañado del hermano de Thor.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —Gritó acomodando los documentos bajo su brazo. — ¡Vayan a clase!

— Como usted quiera. —Dijo Loki en un tono travieso sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de Tony.

El castaño entrecerró los parpados y pasó por el lado del pelinegro con desconfianza. Aún no había logrado desenmascararlo y sospechaba que se encontraba en ese sitio solo para burlarse de él, sin tener que usar palabras o argumentos sagaces, con tan solo su avispada sonrisa y la expresión en su rostro que vociferaba a los cuatro vientos lo ridículo que había quedado en la fiesta.

Apartó la cabeza y continuó con su camino, dejando al restante recargado en la columna, sin ser testigo del como éste elevó la mirada hasta una de las cámaras que se encontraban en las esquinas de la secretaría.

—Ya llegó el peón. —Pronunció Loki con un tono bajo. —Barnes está en casa.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

* * *

Chan chan chan. Estoy tan emocionada porque llegamos al punto en que empieza el drama y el misterio del chismoso.

Quiero aclarar que Tony es adolescente aquí, y por ende es inmaduro en el lado emocional, lo mismo sucedía con Steve, pero ya vieron que le costó aceptar la idea de sus sentimientos.

La mayoría piensa que el chismoso es Loki pero ¡no! Ahora sí lo diré abiertamente, la persona que crea todos los rumores **NO ES LOKI**. Mientras sigan avanzando los capítulos y unan las piezas que he ido dejando en cada uno de ellos, averiguaran quién es el chismoso, sino tendrán que esperar hasta que publique el capítulo donde lo revele xD

De verdad gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Ya he ido avanzando con el capítulo 11 y tengo planeado publicarlo el domingo. Espero volverle mi día de actualizaciones, crucen los dedos porque así suceda.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
